Real Life Fairytale
by Linsy
Summary: Destinée ou simple hasard ? Quelques mots et tout est lancé. Elles ne le savent pas encore, mais un jour elles seront tout l'une pour l'autre. La rencontre de deux âmes solitaires, qui ouvriront peu à peu leurs coeurs... / Swan Queen. AU, pas de magie.
1. Chapitre 1 - Premier contact

**_I'm back !  
Après quelques semaines de déprime post-fic, me voilà de retour pour un AU Swan Queen. Je poste ce premier chapitre et on verra si ça vous plait et si je poursuis sur cette voie. Si vous m'avez suivi sur Hindsight alors (vous êtes une personne fabuleuse et) vous savez que je suis une gentille fille qui poste régulièrement. Voilà._**

 _ **PS : Le résumé est temporaire, c'est en attendant de trouver mieux.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent aux fantastiques Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

 _ **Pairing : Emma/Regina. Possibilité d'intégrer d'autres couples secondaires.**_

 _ **Rating : K+. Oui, je vis dans un monde de bisounours.**_

* * *

 **Where do we belong  
Where did we go wrong  
If there's nothing here  
Why are we still here**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Premier contact**

\- Alors ? T'as de nouveaux messages ?

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement et se leva du canapé, vacillant légèrement sur ses talons hauts. Après l'avoir forcé à s'inscrire sur ce stupide site de rencontres, voilà que Lily la harcelait pour qu'elle consulte sa messagerie. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elles étaient toujours amies…

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'intéressant sur ce site, marmonna la blonde, agacée.

Elle récupéra son ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le bureau et le ramena avec elle jusqu'au salon. Puis elle s'installa confortablement contre les coussins et souleva l'écran.

\- Tu vas me laisser lire ton profil, cette fois ? s'enquit Lily.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur l'autre canapé, pieds nus, son verre de vodka à la main.

\- On verra, répondit Emma. Alors ! Beaucoup de « salut ça va ? », quelques « je veux faire ta connaissance », une déclaration d'amour d'un parfait inconnu qui fait beaucoup de fautes… Oh, et une proposition de plan à trois. Tu sais, si je veux rencontrer des gens pitoyables, j'ai pas besoin de ce site. Il me suffit d'aller au bar de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Aller, te plains pas comme ça. C'est normal de devoir faire du tri.

\- Pour être honnête, je suis déjà bien contente que tu aies renoncé à me caser avec Walsh.

\- Je reviendrai en force si tu vas pas à un rendez-vous par semaine, prévint Lily.

La sonnette retentit et la brune se leva d'un bond.

\- C'est la pizza ! annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, faisant défiler les profils avec un sentiment d'ennui grandissant.

\- Un rendez-vous par semaine, répéta-t-elle. Tu veux ma mort !

\- Non, au contraire, je veux que tu vives un peu !

Lily se glissa derrière son amie, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je crois que tout le monde se fiche que tu aimes la cannelle, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée dire, dans ce cas ?

\- Rien du tout, tu es suffisamment belle pour pas avoir besoin d'avoir l'air intelligente.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Et quel genre de personne tu espères que je vais rencontrer avec un raisonnement pareil ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste pour le fun, répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais tout le bien que je pense du grand amour…

\- Il faut dire que tu craques toujours pour les mauvais garçons.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'as déjà oublié ton ex, celui qui t'a envoyé en taule à sa place ?

Emma grimaça à ce souvenir. C'était loin derrière elle, mais toujours très douloureux.

\- Bon, c'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un exemple en la matière. Ecoute, je sais que tu veux vraiment me caser, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. J'ai compris, t'es dans une phase anti-mecs. Heureusement pour toi, il te reste toujours les femmes !

\- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne suis pas lesbienne ? soupira la blonde.

Lily prit un morceau de pizza et le porta à sa bouche, le regard toujours rivé à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ignorant la dernière remarque de son amie, elle pointa un profil du doigt parmi ceux qui défilaient.

\- Regarde, elle est jolie, elle !

\- Lily…

\- Bon, ok, peut-être pas elle. Tu préfères les brunes, de toute façon, non ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les _bruns_ , rectifia-t-elle.

\- Super ! Bon et elle alors ? Wahou, elle est vraiment jolie. Peut-être un peu trop pour toi…

\- Tu te rends compte que tu es insultante, au moins ?

\- Non mais regarde moi ce canon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout sur un site de rencontres ?

Emma jeta un œil au profil, piquée par la curiosité.

\- Oh, murmura-t-elle. Ah ouais quand même.

\- Elle a un peu l'air d'une bourgeoise coincée, c'est dommage.

\- Tu juges un peu vite. Enfin c'est clair que je m'imagine pas la croiser au bar du coin, avec son tailleur chic et ses airs de reine de la mode.

Lily eut un sourire triomphant.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle te plait, la petite brune !

\- Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le reconnaître lorsqu'une femme est belle..

\- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, bah alors, t'attends quoi ? Envois lui un message !

Emma secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Par curiosité, elle se promena sur le profil de la jolie brune, agacée de découvrir qu'elle ne dévoilait pas grand-chose à son sujet. Il n'y avait que son prénom – Regina – et trois photos apparemment prises le même jour. Son sourire était un peu forcé sur la dernière. Elle avait rempli quelques lignes sur ses centres d'intérêts, de façon très évasive.

\- Elle aime la politique et la cuisine, fit remarquer Lily, qui lisait en même temps que son amie. Je crois que cette nana est trop bien pour toi.

\- Arrête de me rabaisser, tu veux ? On dirait que ta seule ambition dans la vie c'est de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit aussi malheureux que toi.

\- Je vois pas le mal à ça.

Emma jeta un regard peu amène à son amie. Le pire, c'est qu'elle disait la vérité. Lily avait toujours été du genre à prendre les pires décisions, se mettre dans le pétrin en entraînant ses proches avec elle, mentir… Et ce sans jamais vraiment se rendre compte des problèmes qu'elle causait sur son passage. Elle s'excusait toujours son comportement, même dans les pires situations.

\- On s'arrête là pour le moment, décida la brune. J'ai l'impression que la recherche du grand amour te rend un peu grognon !

\- Bonne idée, parlons d'autre chose !

Emma referma l'écran de son ordinateur et le posa sur la table basse. Puis elle prit un morceau de pizza, qui avait hélas refroidit, et se concentra pour manger sans en mettre partout.

\- Tu te souviens de ce clochard complètement toqué qui m'avait parlé dans le bus ? demanda soudain Lily. Je l'ai revu ce matin pas très loin de chez moi, il délirait à propos d'un monde imaginaire… C'est fou tous ces malades qu'il y a en liberté.

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement, laissant son amie faire la conversation à sa place. Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur le toit. La terrasse appartenait à Emma, qui aimait venir y passer du temps pour se détendre. Elles s'assirent chacune sur une chaise et écoutèrent les bruits de la ville, profitant de ce moment de calme.

\- Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Lily. On pourrait peut-être jeter des trucs sur les gens dans la rue ?

\- Pitié, dis-moi que tu plaisantes là…

\- Roh, t'es pas marrante, franchement. Bon aller, je t'abandonne à ta vie de petite vieille et je vais voir si le gars d'hier soir est revenu au bar.

\- Et tu vas rentrer au milieu de la nuit et t'endormir sur mon canapé, prédit Emma.

\- Espérons-le !

Lily se releva d'un bond et embrassa son amie sur la joue.

\- A plus tard !

Quelques pas, un claquement de porte et elle avait disparu. Restée seule, la blonde se laissa peser contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Et ce malgré Lily, qui passait tellement de temps dans son appartement qu'elle pouvait presque la considérer comme sa colocataire – au détail près qu'elle ne payait pas de loyer. En vérité, elle manquait de personnes sur lesquelles elle pourrait vraiment compter. Mais son incapacité totale à s'ouvrir aux autres jouait en sa défaveur…

Emma soupira et prit une gorgée de whisky. Elle aurait pu céder à la facilité et accepter un rendez-vous avec Walsh. Ce dernier était barman au Poison Apple, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne faisait jamais de réflexions sur Lily, supportant son caractère emporté et le grabuge qu'elle causait régulièrement au bar. Et surtout, il respectait le silence d'Emma, qui refusait toujours de lui parler de son passé, même alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis bientôt un an. C'était quelqu'un de bien, pour autant qu'elle le sache, mais elle n'était vraiment pas amoureuse de lui.

La blonde se releva et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, son verre vide à la main. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, envisageant d'y rester dormir. Elle détestait se retrouver seule dans son grand lit froid, à se tourner et se retourner en cherchant le sommeil. En même temps, en restant dans le salon, elle risquait d'être réveillée par une Lily complètement ivre au milieu de la nuit… Emma soupira et prit son ordinateur sur ses genoux avec la vague intention de lire ses mails avant d'aller se coucher.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'écran, elle découvrit qu'elle était restée sur le profil de Regina, la jolie brune du site de rencontres. Elle s'attarda sur les photos, plus tranquille maintenant que Lily ne regardait plus par-dessus son épaule, secrètement impressionnée par la beauté de l'inconnue. Une notification s'afficha alors en haut de la page, informant Emma que trois nouvelles personnes avaient visité son profil. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, un inconnu qui n'avait pas ajouté de photo et… la fameuse Regina. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr, ses propres errements au gré des profils étaient également répertoriés !

Alors qu'elle allait éteindre son ordinateur, Emma vit une nouvelle notification apparaître à l'écran. La main un peu tremblante, elle ouvrit son nouveau message et se pencha pour le lire.

« _Bonsoir._

 _Je n'ai pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre de sites, c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous ne me jugerez pas sur mes maigres connaissances en matière de rencontres virtuelles. Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre profil qui me semble définitivement plus authentique que ceux que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire jusque là. J'espère que ce message ne sera pas interprété comme une ridicule tentative de séduction, ce qu'il n'est pas._

 _Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas très appréciée là où je vis – les inconvénients d'occuper un poste important, cela provoque certaines jalousies – et j'ai, d'après une amie, bien besoin de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Alors peut-être pourrions-nous faire connaissance ? En toute amitié, bien entendu. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles un jour prochain,_

 _Regina._

»

Emma sourit, soulagée. Elle se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir imaginé que Regina allait essayer de la séduire ou bien lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle avait remarqué son intérêt pour son profil. Heureusement, la brune insistait bien sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Au point que c'en était presque un peu vexant, surtout après les remarques de Lily, qui pouvait parfois se montrer vraiment méchante. Emma secoua la tête, s'en voulant de prendre en compte les paroles blessantes de son amie. Elle non plus n'était pas intéressée, après tout. Du moins, pas par une histoire d'amour virtuelle, et encore moins avec une femme. Mais faire la connaissance de cette mystérieuse Regina… Pourquoi pas ?

« _Bonsoir !_

 _Tout d'abord, merci pour ce message. Il est de loin le plus normal que j'ai reçu sur ce site, ce qui est un véritable soulagement. Je commençais à vraiment désespérer au sujet de l'humanité dans son intégralité._

 _Je ne suis pas non plus une habituée des rencontres virtuelles. Une amie m'a forcée à m'inscrire sur ce site. Elle est du genre à vouloir mettre les gens en couple. Une habitude vraiment pénible._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos compliments au sujet de mon profil. J'ai apprécie le vôtre également, bien que je trouve que vous restez très mystérieuse. Je serais curieuse d'en apprendre davantage à votre sujet._

 _Je vous remercie de préciser que vous ne tentez pas de me séduire. C'est étonnant, quand on sait que la plupart des gens s'inscrivent sur ce genre de sites dans le but de trouver l'amour. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas non plus._

 _Et si vous me parliez de ce poste important ? De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?_

 _Je serais très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt._

 _Emma._

»

Emma envoya son message sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Elle le relut ensuite, le trouvant un peu brouillon et regrettant d'avoir répondu si rapidement. Histoire de penser à autre chose, elle ouvrit sa boîte mail et se concentra sur les nouvelles en rapport avec son travail. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à ne rien faire de précis, elle décida d'aller dormir. Au moment où le sommeil l'emportait, elle se demanda si Regina lui aurait répondu le lendemain.

C'était sûrement stupide, mais elle avait hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

* * *

 ** _Alors, envie d'en savoir plus ? Je continue ?  
_** ** _A bientôt j'espère._**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Fais un voeu

**_Han. Quel bonheur de constater qu'un si bon accueil est réservé à cet AU sans prétention. Vous me motivez, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Merci à chacun d'entre vous, follows, favs, personnes merveilleuses et incroyables qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. Merci aux Guest, également, dont une en particulier m'avait déjà suivie sur Hindsight et me laissait des reviews adorables. Tes mots me vont toujours droit au cœur. (des bises. Tu te reconnaîtras. *cœur*).  
Au passage, je remercie ceux qui sont à mes côtés depuis Hindsight. Vous retrouver est un plaisir immense._**

 _ **Instant pub : Envie de passer un bon moment ? Lisez la nouvelle fanfiction de Regalilla, un SQ du nom de Sisterly advice, sisterly concern. Elle commence juste et promet d'être une histoire exceptionnelle.**_  
 _ **Merci à toi, Inès, pour ton soutient inconditionnel. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, sache le.**_

 _ **A propos de cette histoire, maintenant ! Vous avez pu constater que Lily en fait partie. Vous allez avoir envie de lui coller de grandes baffes régulièrement mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. C'est un personnage secondaire important.**_  
 _ **Le point de vue d'Emma sera encore le seul pendant un petit moment. Celui de Regina viendra plus tard. Dans les prochains chapitres il s'agira de messages envoyés de l'une à l'autre et du quotidien d'Emma.**_  
 _ **Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'aime beaucoup les débuts d'une relation, quand on apprend à connaître une personne et qu'on s'y attache peu à peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce second chapitre, que je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Be my friend  
Hold me  
Wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
And needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Fais un vœu**

Emma poussa un soupir de lassitude et s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé.

\- Mauvaise perdante ! se moqua Lily.

Elle posa sa manette sur la table basse, bien contente d'avoir gagné la dernière partie.

\- Fin de la soirée jeux vidéo ! décréta la blonde. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

\- Oh, quelqu'un du site ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est le futur amour de ma vie.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Le gars est un fugitif. Marié et père de famille, par-dessus le marché !

\- Oh, alors c'est pour le boulot !

Emma était garante de cautions. Elle exerçait ce métier depuis plusieurs années, sans jamais s'en être lassée.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Et c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai retrouvé, celui-là.

\- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

\- Il est inscrit sur _real-life-fairytale_ , ton stupide site de rencontres prétendument génial… Et donc, j'ai mon rendez-vous de la semaine. Tu ne pourras plus m'embêter avant samedi prochain.

Lily se leva pour aller se servir un café, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Tu seras de retour à temps pour qu'on fête ton anniversaire ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Si le gars ne m'échappe pas. Mais je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir. Alors oui.

\- J'ai vu la tenue que tu as mise de côté. Avec des talons de cette hauteur, je doute que tu sois en mesure de poursuivre ce mec s'il lui vient l'idée brillante de se barrer en courant…

Emma haussa les épaules.

\- Tu me sous-estimes.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son ordinateur abandonné sur le comptoir.

\- Donc tu as un peu traîné sur le site depuis hier, réalisa soudain Lily. Des messages intéressants ?

\- En fait, oui. Mais je t'ai déjà parlé de Brian – le fugitif – ce qui nous laisse seulement le message de Regina.

\- Attends voir, c'est un prénom de femme ça.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle s'empressa de répondre, avant que son amie ne se fasse des idées :

\- Oui, c'est la brune qui a l'air d'une « bourgeoise coincée », pour reprendre tes mots. Elle aimerait faire ma connaissance _en toute amitié_.

\- Je vois, et t'as attendu toute la journée pour me le dire ?

\- C'est pas super important. Bon, c'est pas pour te mettre dehors mais je dois aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

Lily termina son café et déposa la tasse dans l'évier.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-elle. Une fête d'anniversaire avec des inconnus, t'en penses quoi ? Un ami de Walsh organise une soirée costumée dans son bar…

\- Hors de question. Pas de costumes pour mon anniversaire.

\- Dommage, je t'imaginais bien en princesse Leia. Bon bah on ira boire une bière au Poison Apple alors. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?

Emma prit son amie par les épaules et l'entraîna en direction de la porte.

\- Oui, je préfère les célébrations plus simples, confirma-t-elle. On se voit plus tard !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et sortit dans le couloir.

\- Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous !

La blonde sourit et referma la porte. Elle avait encore un peu de temps pour se préparer mais avait envie de passer un moment seule avant de devoir bouger. Et puis, elle avait l'intention d'aller sur _real-life-fairytale_ pour voir si Regina lui avait répondu, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en présence de Lily, qui en aurait aussitôt fait des déductions délirantes. Profitant du fait qu'elle était enfin tranquille, Emma s'appuya contre le comptoir et tira son ordinateur vers elle. Après avoir retrouvé le site de rencontres dans ses marques-pages, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait plusieurs nouveaux messages.

Elle commença par lire la dernière réponse de Brian, qui promettait de la retrouver le soir même dans le restaurant qu'elle avait choisi. Elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à obtenir un rencard si peu de temps après leur première discussion. Puis, oubliant totalement le fugitif, Emma cliqua sur le message de Regina.

« _Bonjour._

 _J'ai moi aussi reçu plusieurs messages vraiment inintéressants. Mais étant donné que je ne tiens de toute façon pas l'humanité en grande estime, je mentirais en disant que j'ai été déçue. Je suis suffisamment réaliste pour me douter que les sites de rencontres regorgent de personnes affligeantes._

 _Les raisons de mon inscription sur ce site sont exactement les mêmes que les vôtres. Cette amie dont vous parlez est elle-même en couple depuis peu et voudrait que tout le monde vive le même bonheur qu'elle, c'est cela ?_

 _Vous trouvez que je reste mystérieuse ? Oui, c'est bien possible… Je ne me vois pas étaler ma vie privée sur le net. En fait, je suis plutôt secrète en général. Il faut beaucoup persévérer pour vraiment me connaître, ce qui décourage la plupart des gens._

 _Je sors d'une relation difficile et je pense que j'ai davantage besoin d'un(e) ami(e) que d'une nouvelle histoire._  
 _Et vous, si vous ne cherchez pas l'amour, que cherchez-vous ?_

 _Le poste que j'occupe est celui de maire à Storybrooke, dans le Maine. C'est une petite ville, dans laquelle je suis considérée comme étant la personne la plus influente. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ? Où vivez-vous ?_

 _PS : N'est-il pas dangereux de donner son nom entier sur un profil de site de rencontre ? Vous pourriez avoir de mauvaises surprises, Mademoiselle Swan._

 _Regina._

»

Emma, souriante, se lança aussitôt dans l'écriture d'une réponse.

« _Bonjour !_

 _Je n'ai qu'une seule question : est-ce que je fais partie des personnes affligeantes ?_  
 _J'ose espérer que non, sinon vous n'auriez pas souhaité faire ma connaissance._

 _En vérité mon amie est une célibataire endurcie qui adore multiplier les conquêtes et attend de moi que je fasse pareil. J'ai dû lutter pour choisir un site plus sérieux que ceux qu'elle m'avait d'abord proposés._  
 _Le problème lorsque nos amis sont en couple, c'est qu'on les voit beaucoup moins, non ? Si la relation de votre amie est récente, j'imagine que vous vous sentez un peu délaissée ? J'espère que je ne vais pas trop loin avec mes théories._

 _Je n'ai pas l'intention de me décourager. Je crois que ce côté mystérieux me pousse au contraire à vraiment vouloir vous connaître._

 _Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, je crois qu'on a tous besoin de faire notre deuil à la fin d'une relation amoureuse. Si vous voulez en parler, je vous écouterai avec plaisir._  
 _Pour ma part je ne cherche rien de particulier… Bien sûr, trouver l'amour, ce serait génial, mais je ne fais pas confiance facilement. Alors on verra bien._

 _Je vous imagine très bien dans votre rôle de maire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Storybrooke. Peut-être irais-je y faire un tour un jour prochain…_  
 _Je suis garante de cautions. J'aime devoir retrouver des personnes en fuite, c'est la partie la plus intéressante de mon travail._  
 _Je vis à New-York, du moins pour le moment. Je fais partie de ces personnes qui ne tiennent pas en place et changent souvent d'adresse._

 _PS : Vous avez parfaitement raison, Madame Mills. Maire de Storybrooke, hein ? Vous me facilitez les choses sur ce coup-là. Un petit tour sur Google et j'ai votre nom. Trop facile._  
 _Pour vous répondre, je ne crains pas les mauvaises surprises. Je crois que j'aime vivre dangereusement._

»

Emma se leva pour se préparer un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. A son retour, elle constata que Regina lui avait répondu. Elle s'installa confortablement pour lire le nouveau message.

« _Disons que vous relevez un peu le niveau._

 _J'imaginais votre amie un peu comme la mienne mais apparemment elles sont à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Mary-Margaret – mon amie autoproclamée – est une véritable petite sainte. Dans son esprit débordant de niaiserie elle s'imagine certainement que je vais rencontrer le grand amour et guérir aussitôt de mon cœur brisé. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _Parfois je me dis que me délaisser serait la meilleure chose que pourrait faire Mary-Margaret. Mais maintenant que vous me le faites remarquer, il est vrai que sa présence me manque quelque peu. Sa nouvelle relation l'accapare totalement et, dès que nous nous voyons, elle ne parle que de son petit-ami. J'apprécie vraiment Mary-Margaret, croyez-moi, mais elle déborde de bons sentiments et cela m'agace profondément._

 _J'ai comme l'impression que vous me voyez comme un défi à relever, j'ai raison ?_

 _Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de femme à raconter sa vie amoureuse en détails, en gloussant et en mangeant de la glace devant un film romantique. Je retiens cependant votre très aimable proposition._  
 _Je vous souhaite de trouver l'amour si c'est ce que vous voulez._

 _Storybrooke est une sympathique petite ville mais ce n'est pas New-York. Attendez-vous à être quelque peu dépaysée si vous venez en visite._  
 _Emma Swan dans sa veste en cuir rouge – j'ai comme l'impression que vous êtes attachée à cette veste, elle apparaît sur les trois quart de vos photos – retrouvant les méchants en fuite et les remettant entre les mains de la justice. Quelle image plaisante._

 _Y a-t-il un endroit dans lequel vous rêveriez d'aller ? Avez-vous beaucoup voyagé ou vos différentes adresses sont-elles toutes situées aux Etats-Unis ?_

 _PS : Bien joué, Mademoiselle Swan. Vous illustrez parfaitement mon propos._

»

Arrivée à la fin de sa lecture, Emma éclata de rire. Cette conversation était la plus agréable qu'elle avait eue depuis longtemps. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de répondre immédiatement.

« _Chère Madame Mills,_

 _Peut-être que votre amie a raison. Je ne dis pas qu'on se relève d'une déception en un clin d'œil mais l'amour nous tombe parfois dessus sans prévenir. Je trouve vraiment dommage de laisser le passé gâcher l'avenir. Même si je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Je devrais moi-même suivre mes propres conseils, mais j'en suis incapable… Je ne peux pas aimer sans m'ouvrir totalement à l'autre et je sais que c'est devenu très difficile pour moi de le faire. On a trop souvent joué avec mes sentiments, je crois._  
 _Votre amie semble bien intentionnée, je trouve que c'est une qualité importante. Lily – l'amie qui m'a forcé à m'inscrire sur ce site – est plutôt du genre à aimer créer des problèmes._

 _Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je vous vois comme un défi… Disons seulement que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus, que vous piquez ma curiosité._

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous visualiser mangeant de la glace sur votre canapé, regardant Dirty Dancing en parlant à tort et à travers de votre ex petit-ami. C'est vrai que ça ne colle pas à ce que je sais de vous. Je ne suis pas non plus de ce genre-là, si ça peut vous rassurer. Mon amie Lily trouve que je suis masculine dans mon attitude. Trop de soirées pizza, bière et jeux vidéo j'imagine._

 _Parlez-moi un peu de Storybrooke. J'aimerai pouvoir vous imaginer dans votre environnement quotidien. Avez-vous des passe-temps ? Des frères et sœurs, des enfants, bref une famille ? Dites m'en davantage._

 _Oui, j'adore les vestes en cuir, particulièrement la rouge. Vous, vous semblez plus du genre à porter des tailleurs chics. Je dois reconnaître que ça vous va bien._  
 _Vous me dépeignez comme une sorte de super-héroïne qui lutte contre le crime, j'aime beaucoup ! Moi je vous vois comme une reine à la beauté glaciale qui dirige son petit royaume d'une poigne de fer. Davantage incomprise et crainte qu'haïe de ses pairs, je dirais. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup aller au Canada et en France. Un ami, que je considère comme un frère et qui voyage beaucoup, me propose régulièrement de m'emmener avec lui vivre quelque part de l'autre côté du globe. Mais les Etats-Unis sont suffisamment grands pour combler mes besoins constants de changement de décor. J'ai vécu à Portland, Boston, Phoenix… Pour vous donner des exemples._  
 _A votre tour. Avez-vous vécu à beaucoup d'endroits différents ? Y a-t-il un pays ou même des pays que vous aimeriez visiter ou dans lesquels vous aimeriez vivre ? Dites moi tout._

 _PS : Un point pour vous, Madame Mills._

»

Emma relut soigneusement son message avant de l'envoyer. Puis elle repoussa l'ordinateur et commença à se ronger les ongles en attendant une réponse. Son regard tomba alors sur sa montre et elle réalisa qu'elle était en retard. Elle se releva d'un bond, paniquée, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Brian allait devoir l'attendre un peu. Cette Regina Mills lui avait complètement fait perdre toute notion du temps… 

OooOooOooO

\- Un verre de whisky pour la demoiselle ! commanda Lily.

Emma, assise sur le tabouret voisin, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelqu'un veut payer les consommations de cette jeune femme ? lança la brune à la cantonade. C'est son anniversaire !

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pour moi, déclara aussitôt Walsh.

Debout de l'autre côté du comptoir, il essuyait machinalement un verre, les yeux rivés sur Emma, dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis leur toute première rencontre. Mais la blonde, la tête penchée sur son téléphone, ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Merci, dit-elle tout de même. Mais t'es pas obligé, tu sais.

\- T'envois des textos pendant ta soirée d'anniversaire ? s'étonna Lily. On était supposées faire la fête ! Alors lâche moi ce foutu téléphone et va rencontrer de beaux mecs.

Elle posa son verre de vodka sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque et se leva de son tabouret pour aller rejoindre le patron du bar, qui discutait avec des clients un peu plus loin.

\- Elle est déchainée ce soir, remarqua Walsh.

\- Oui, je vois ça…

\- Alors, t'as coincé ton gars ?

Emma reposa son téléphone et prit le verre de whisky que son ami lui tendait.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Un jeu d'enfant, franchement.

\- Il devait être sacrément déçu quand il s'est rendu compte que t'étais sa garante de cautions et pas juste une superbe nana qui s'intéressait à lui.

\- Il s'en remettra.

Emma prit son téléphone, duquel s'échappait une sonnerie stridente, et l'éteignit.

\- Un problème ? s'enquit Walsh.

Lily revint à ce moment là et posa un regard soupçonneux sur son amie.

\- C'est Ingrid, c'est ça ? Elle a recommencé à péter un boulon ? Cette vieille folle devrait consulter…

\- Tu devrais faire attention quand tu parles de ma mère, déclara froidement Emma.

\- Ingrid t'a seulement adoptée. C'est pas comme si c'était vraiment ta mère. Et puis tu sais ce que je pense de l'adoption…

\- J'ai déjà eu de la chance qu'elle veuille bien de moi après que tu aies tout fait foirer avec la famille précédente.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour prendre des décisions de merde. On devait s'amuser ce soir, pourquoi Ingrid vient tout gâcher ?

Walsh se retourna pour servir un client, tendant l'oreille pour suivre la conversation de ses amies, avide d'en apprendre plus au sujet d'Emma. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de découragement et ralluma son téléphone, se sentant un peu coupable d'ignorer les appels qu'elle recevait.

\- C'est Elsa, expliqua-t-elle. Comme elle savait que c'était mon anniversaire, elle comptait attendre pour me dire qu'Ingrid avait encore une mauvaise période. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Ingrid allait me téléphoner… Je me suis tout de suite rendue compte que ça allait pas. Elle délirait sur les trucs habituels.

\- Au moins cette fois elle a pas essayé de te jeter sous une bagnole. Tu devrais rester loin de cette folle furieuse. Elsa peut gérer sa tante toute seule comme une grande, elle a pas besoin de toi !

\- Ecoute, je suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Je vais rentrer et je voudrais que tu dormes chez toi cette nuit.

Emma se releva, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et quitta le Poison Apple, son téléphone à la main. Une fois dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration, retenant un sanglot. Lily ne comprenait jamais rien, elle n'avait aucune forme de compassion pour les autres. Elle n'était qu'une amie des bons jours, incapable de supporter une situation un peu difficile. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment énervant. Une fois au chaud dans sa coccinelle jaune, Emma se fraya un chemin dans la circulation, regrettant un peu son départ précipité. Elle n'était pas pressée de se retrouver toute seule dans son appartement, face à ses problèmes. 

OooOooOooO

Emma envoya valser ses talons hauts, les pieds douloureux. Puis elle traversa la pièce principale plongée dans l'obscurité, cherchant l'interrupteur du bout des doigts. Une fois la lumière allumée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa le petit paquet qu'elle avait rapporté sur le comptoir. Puis elle ajouta une bougie en forme d'étoile sur le tout petit gâteau qu'elle avait acheté et l'alluma à l'aide d'une allumette qui traînait dans un tiroir. Le cœur lourd, elle se pencha pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir et ferma les yeux. La solitude lui pesait plus que jamais auparavant, à cet instant qu'elle aurait dû passer avec ses proches.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Elle fit le vœu de ne pas être seule pour son anniversaire, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait vraiment. Alors qu'elle soufflait la bougie, une petite sonnerie retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit volte-face et aperçut son ordinateur, encore posé où elle l'avait laissé sur la table basse. Elle s'en approcha lentement, souriant en découvrant qu'elle avait une nouvelle notification sur _real-life-fairytale_. Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle ouvrit le message de Regina. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'être seule. Peut-être qu'une amie l'attendait, quelque part au dehors, dans la petite ville de Storybrooke ?

* * *

 ** _Alors, vous aimez toujours ?  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Recevoir une review est toujours un grand moment pour moi. Rien n'encourage aussi bien que ça.  
A propos de mon rythme de publication : Je publiais tous les deux jours sur ma dernière fiction et j'essayerai d'en faire autant ici tant que je le pourrais, mais ma vie sera bientôt un peu plus remplie et je ne pourrais plus consacrer autant de temps à l'écriture. Je passerai donc à un rythme d'un chapitre tous les trois/quatre jours, maximum une semaine si j'ai un empêchement.  
On se retrouve donc rapidement. Merci d'être là, vous êtes merveilleux. A très vite._**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Histoires de famille

**_Bonsoir les amis !  
On s'était laissés au moment où Emma allait lire le message de Regina et c'est donc ici que nous reprenons.  
Dans ce chapitre, quelques explications sur la situation familiale d'Emma, une Regina encore bien mystérieuse, une Lily un brin reloue et un méchant retournement de situation à la fin. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? On se retrouve en bas._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Histoires de famille**

Emma s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. D'un geste de la main, elle sécha ses joues encore humides d'avoir pleuré. Puis elle se plongea dans le message de Regina, tirant un certain réconfort à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne du temps pour lui parler et apprendre à la connaître.

« _Bonsoir et pardon pour cette réponse un peu tardive.  
_  
 _Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui passe facilement à autre chose, qui pardonne et qui oublie. J'ai tendance à rester hantée par le passé. Je ne veux pas que mon bonheur dépende d'une histoire d'amour car ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de fiable. Hélas, comme vous le faites remarquer, nous ne choisissons pas de tomber ou non amoureux.  
Oui, Mary-Margaret est bien intentionnée. Peut-être trop. Elle vit dans son monde imaginaire d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes. Parfois, je l'envie. Je regarde mourir mes rêves et mes espoirs tandis qu'elle continue à y croire sans même avoir besoin de se forcer.  
Votre amie Lily vous aurait-elle déjà créé des problèmes ?_

 _Moi qui me posais des questions sur la vie de la légendaire sauveuse Emma Swan, ma curiosité a été satisfaite ! Après avoir passée la journée à combattre le Mal, l'héroïne rentre chez elle et s'affale sur son canapé pour manger de la pizza, boire une bière et jouer à un jeu vidéo. C'est l'envers du décor._

 _Que vous dire à propos de Storybrooke ? C'est une simple petite ville du Maine, qui n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Même si je dois reconnaître que j'y suis attachée._  
 _Je n'ai pas vraiment de passe-temps. Je travaille beaucoup et accorde chacun de mes moments de liberté à mon fils, Henry. Il a dix ans et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. J'ai également une sœur, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches. Nous avons une histoire de famille plutôt compliquée. Mon père est décédé il y a de cela plusieurs années et je ne vois plus ma mère. Et vous, quelle est votre situation familiale ?_

 _Je peux certainement être considérée comme étant la reine de mon petit monde. Incomprise, je le pense. Crainte ? J'en ai bien l'impression. Votre portrait me semble comporter certaines vérités. Étonnamment, je le trouve flatteur. Etais-ce le but ?_

 _J'ai vécu à Storybrooke toute ma vie. Ma mère m'emmenait parfois en voyage lorsque j'étais enfant, de façon à agrandir mes horizons et me donner davantage de connaissances sur le reste du monde. Mais ma famille est originaire de Storybrooke et je n'ai jamais ressenti le désir de vivre ailleurs._

 _J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt._  
 _Bien à vous,_

 _Regina._

»

Emma grimaça en réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée sous son jour le plus attirant dans son dernier message. Mais après tout, quelle importance ? Elle n'essayait pas de plaire à Regina. Et elle n'avait absolument pas honte d'être telle qu'elle était. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et jeta un œil à son téléphone. Trois appels manqués d'Elsa. Pas de nouvelles de Lily. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'excuser. Emma chassa cette pensée pénible et se concentra sur le message de Regina, se lançant dans l'écriture d'une réponse.

« _Bonsoir,_

 _Je sens beaucoup de tristesse et de désespoir à travers ces quelques phrases. J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez toute l'histoire, si vous le voulez bien, que je vois si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment mais je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que vous souffriez._

 _Oh oui, Lily m'a déjà créé des problèmes. Elle le fait constamment._

 _Tout le monde ne peut pas être la reine d'une petite ville du Maine et puis il faut bien payer les factures ! Dur, dur, la vie de super-héroïne…_

 _J'espère que vous me ferez une visite guidée de Storybrooke si d'aventure je m'y rends._

 _Parlez-moi de votre fils. J'essaye de vous imaginer dans votre rôle de mère._  
 _Vous voudriez bien m'en dire davantage sur cette situation familiale compliquée ? Pourquoi vous ne voyez plus votre mère ?_  
 _Je sais que je vous bombarde de questions personnelles mais j'ai vraiment envie de mieux vous connaître._

 _Je sais que je vous demande des confidences et j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour vous… Alors je vais commencer par répondre à votre question sur ma situation familiale. Ce qui bien sûr ne vous force pas à faire de même. C'est seulement… Pour vous mettre en confiance, disons._

 _Je ne connais pas mes parents. Je suis allée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil pendant toute mon enfance. J'ai fait pas mal de fugues et pendant l'une d'elles j'ai fait la rencontre de Lily, qui m'a entraîné dans un paquet de situations difficiles. Finalement, j'ai eu la chance d'être recueillie par Ingrid, dans une énième famille d'accueil, et elle a exprimé le vœu de m'adopter. Quelques années plus tard, sa sœur et son mari sont morts dans un accident et Ingrid a prit ses deux nièces sous son aile. Nous sommes devenues une sorte de grande famille, avec nos propres histoires, nos propres problèmes. J'aimerai davantage m'autoriser à compter sur ma « mère » et mes « sœurs » mais ce fameux problème de confiance m'en empêche… C'est plus fort que moi, je crois toujours que les gens cherchent à me manipuler._

 _Le but de ce portrait était de vous donner un aperçu de la façon dont je vous perçois. Si vous l'avez trouvé flatteur alors vous êtes dans le vrai. Je dois dire que je vous trouve plutôt impressionnante, Madame Mills. Habituellement, lorsqu'il me vient l'envie d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, cette envie diminue un peu plus à chaque fois que je discute avec la personne. Mais avec vous c'est tout le contraire._

 _Storybrooke doit être une petite ville vraiment sympathique pour que vous n'ayez jamais ressenti le désir de vivre ailleurs. Je vais peut-être vraiment venir en visite dans le Maine._

 _A très bientôt j'espère,_  
 _Emma._

»

Emma envoya le message, referma l'ordinateur et s'étira. Son regard fut attiré par son téléphone portable et les trois appels manqués d'Elsa. Décidant de remettre les explications au lendemain, la jeune femme se leva et marcha droit vers la chambre, prête à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions. Alors qu'elle se glissait sous sa couverture, Emma se surprit à penser à Regina. Elle avait hâte de se réveiller pour lire sa réponse au dernier message. C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle la jolie brune s'était fait une place dans sa vie…

OooOooOooO

En se levant le lendemain matin, Emma découvrit Lily dans la cuisine, occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je fais une omelette, ça se voit pas ?

La blonde poussa un soupir de découragement et se laissa peser contre le comptoir, renonçant à se disputer avec son amie. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une énième et vaine leçon de morale.

\- Grande nouvelle ! annonça Lily, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. J'ai un pote qui veut bien te faire un prix pour ton tatouage.

\- Je ne veux pas de ce tatouage et tu le sais très bien.

\- Aller, Em' ! On parle de ça depuis qu'on est gamines. On aurait la même marque ! Comme de vraies meilleures amies.

\- Les vraies meilleures amies n'agissent pas de cette façon.

Emma grimaça en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait eu l'intention de maîtriser sa colère, mais ça avait apparemment besoin de sortir.

\- Bon, soupira la brune. Ta mère est complètement cinglée mais je respecte le fait que tu l'aimes malgré tout. Contente ?

\- Bah dis donc, je savais même pas que tu connaissais le mot « respect » ! C'est Walsh qui t'a fait répéter ?

Lily saisit un torchon et le jeta sur son amie, qui éclata de rire.

\- J'espère que t'es plus fâchée, répliqua-t-elle, tout en retournant à ses préparations. Parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit prudemment Emma.

\- Tu sais que je déteste mon appartement et que j'adore être ici… Alors je me demandais si on devrait pas habiter ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Tu veux t'installer ici ?

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, imaginant déjà les dégâts que l'ouragan Lily pourrait causer dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais, après tout, elle vivait déjà quasiment ici…

\- Je te prends à l'essai, proposa-t-elle. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras rester.

Lily poussa un cri d'enthousiasme et abandonna son omelette sur le feu pour aller serrer son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu verras, je te décevrai pas !

Elles prirent le petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de futilités, évitant sciemment les sujets un peu sensibles. Puis Emma descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble pour récupérer son courrier. Alors qu'elle remontait les escaliers, examinant une carte postale qu'elle tenait à la main, son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Elle s'assit sur les marches pour répondre, ne voulant pas avoir une conversation avec Elsa devant Lily, qui ne pourrait certainement pas s'empêcher de faire des remarques blessantes au sujet d'Ingrid.

\- Allô ?

\- Enfin, tu décroches ! Franchement Emma, il faut que tu arrêtes de m'éviter comme ça.

\- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te laisser toute seule face à la situation. Mais je pensais vraiment qu'on en avait terminé avec toutes ces histoires.

Elsa soupira dans le combiné. Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'il n'y avait pas plus stupidement – et adorablement – optimiste que sa petite sœur Anna !

\- Ingrid est retournée à l'hôpital, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au téléphone ?

\- Elle m'appelait Helga. Toujours le même traumatisme.

\- Tu comptes aller la voir à l'hôpital ?

Emma hésita.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle finalement. Ne me juge pas mais c'est trop dur…

\- Bon, très bien. Je sais que tu as déjà fait ta part et c'était pas la plus facile. Je prends le relai. Donne-moi des nouvelles de temps en temps.

\- Merci, Elsa. T'es la meilleure sœur du monde. Ne le répète pas à Anna. D'ailleurs, elle est au courant pour Ingrid ?

\- Non, pas encore. Elle est en plein préparatifs pour le mariage et je n'ai pas eu envie de lui gâcher son plaisir. Mais il va bien falloir le faire à un moment ou un autre.

Elsa soupira à nouveau. Après avoir échangés encore quelques banalités, les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir. Emma raccrocha, se sentant le cœur lourd. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère adoptive et culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir être présente pour l'aider. Elle avait supporté ses crises, ses délires et ses moments d'insécurité pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, elle ne s'en sentait simplement plus le courage. Emma se releva en se frottant les yeux, ramassa les quelques enveloppes et la carte postale abandonnées sur les marches et entra dans son appartement.

Lily, assise au bureau, semblait concentrée sur la lecture d'une page internet, sur l'ordinateur de sa colocataire. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait et traversa la pièce en quelques pas rapides.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?

En fait, ce n'était pas une grande nouveauté. Mais le manque de savoir-vivre de son amie n'en finissait pas de surprendre Emma.

\- Mais c'est que tu dragues complètement cette pauvre Regina ! s'exclama Lily, un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Ces messages sont privés ! Tu n'as aucun droit de les lire !

\- Oh c'est bon, les meilleures amies partagent tout, et en particulier les histoires croustillantes ! Et puis même si c'est _privé_ tu parles quand même de _moi_ et tu dis des trucs pas sympas.

Emma se sentit honteuse mais refusa de le montrer.

\- Je croyais que t'allais mieux te comporter pendant ta période d'essai, mais apparemment tu en es incapable.

\- Je veux vraiment vivre ici, Em'. Tu vas pas me mettre à la porte, hein ? Je voulais envoyer un mail à quelqu'un et c'était déjà sur la page du site… J'ai juste été curieuse, c'est pas un crime quand même !

Emma referma l'écran de l'ordinateur dans un claquement sec et l'emmena dans sa chambre, abandonnant une Lily boudeuse derrière elle. Elle était encore toute retournée par sa discussion avec Elsa et n'avait pas besoin d'une colocataire qui furetait partout. Avec un certain soulagement, Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit et rouvrit l'ordinateur, se plongeant aussitôt dans la lecture du nouveau message de Regina.

« _Bonjour,_

 _Je vais m'absenter de ce site un moment, pour ne pas dire définitivement. Je suis désolée de vous faire faux bond. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous recherchez. Vous connaître, ne serais-ce que virtuellement et brièvement, a été un réel plaisir._

 _Au revoir, Mademoiselle Swan._  
 _Regina._

»

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Elle relut le message plusieurs fois, le cœur serré.

\- Lily ! hurla-t-elle. Ramène tes fesses ici ! Immédiatement !

La jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, approchant prudemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

\- T'as envoyé un message à Regina, c'est ça ? Il est où ? Tu l'as supprimé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Oulah, tu délires complètement ma vieille. J'ai même pas eu le temps de finir de lire votre conversation avant que tu arrives.

Emma chercha une trace de mensonge dans les yeux de Lily, en vain. Elle disait la vérité.

\- Mais alors pourquoi…

La blonde repoussa son ordinateur et s'appuya contre le mur, cherchant une explication logique à ce retournement de situation.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ou je dois deviner ?

\- Regina quitte le site, avoua Emma. Tu peux lire son message si tu veux, au point où on en est…

Lily se pencha sur l'écran avec curiosité.

\- Je vois qu'une seule explication, déclara-t-elle à la fin de sa lecture. Elle a pensé que tu la draguais et comme elle veut pas de toi elle préfère plus te parler.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ton raisonnement complètement débile !

\- Du calme, c'est pas contre moi que t'es énervée là.

\- Mmh, ça se discute.

Emma se pencha pour relire son dernier message, se demandant s'il avait vraiment été mal interprété.

\- Elle me donne même pas de raisons ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Oh ça va, tu vas t'en remettre, vous vous parlez que depuis deux jours.

\- Je sais mais… Elle est venue vers moi pour me proposer d'être son amie et j'aimais beaucoup discuter avec elle… Et je sais pas ça m'emmerde qu'elle me lâche comme ça d'un coup sans me dire pourquoi.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais aller t'acheter des donuts, déclara-t-elle, dans un élan inhabituel de sollicitude.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, Emma entreprit de répondre au dernier message de Regina, les mains tremblantes. Elle éprouvait un mélange de colère et de profonde déception.

« _Bonjour,_

 _J'espère que vous recevrez ce message._  
 _J'espère également que je ne suis pas responsable de votre décision de ne plus venir sur ce site. Peut-être que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a fait penser que je pouvais être placée dans la catégorie des personnes affligeantes, en fin de compte ? Si c'est le cas dites le moi._

 _J'ai vraiment apprécié les messages que nous nous sommes envoyés et je ne cache pas que l'idée de ne plus jamais vous parler m'attriste. Je ne me lie d'amitié que très rarement et j'avais vraiment l'intention de vous connaître. Je ne me serai pas découragée, comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles, et peut-être une explication pour ce départ soudain ?_

 _Bien à vous,_  
 _Emma._

»

Emma envoya son message avec la certitude que, cette fois, Regina ne lui répondrait pas.

* * *

 ** _Bon alors avant que vous ne me jetiez des objets au visage, sachez que cette situation est temporaire. Et il y a une explication au comportement de Regina, mais bien sûr je ne vais pas vous dire laquelle. Il faudra continuer à lire pour le savoir ! :p  
On se retrouve dans deux jours pour le prochain chapitre. Ou demain si je prends assez d'avance et si vous préférez l'avoir plus tôt. Voilà, je vous fais plein de gros bisous. Vous êtes tous des amours._**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Questions et réponses

**_Et donc, après ma fin un peu cruelle de la dernière fois, voici un chapitre plus sympa et que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas mes chatons._**

 _ **PS : Je poste plus tôt parce qu'apparemment ça ne dérange personne et aussi parce que je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps demain. Bref, osef.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I am in misery  
There ain't no other  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me  
Your silence is slowly killing me  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Questions et réponses**

\- Alors, tu as coincé ton gars ?

Emma acquiesça distraitement, plongée dans la lecture d'une bande dessinée au dos d'un paquet de céréales. Elle ne vit pas le regard blasé que lui retourna Lily. Celle-ci était occupée à recouvrir le sol de la cuisine de papiers journaux.

\- Il était où ? insista-t-elle.

\- Central Park, selon mon informateur. J'ai passé la moitié de la matinée à boire du café dans ma voiture en attendant que le mec se pointe. C'était pas très intéressant. Dis-moi, je peux savoir ce que t'es en train de faire ?

\- Je vais repeindre le meuble de l'entrée.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Et t'as pas pensé à me demander mon avis, constata-t-elle.

Lily vivait chez elle depuis maintenant deux semaines et ne cessait de prendre ce genre de décisions sans la consulter. Au début, elle s'était souvent énervée, mais maintenant elle ne trouvait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. La seule chose à faire avec Lily, c'était accepter qu'on ne la changerait jamais. A partir de ce moment-là, son comportement devenait à peu près supportable.

\- Tu verras même pas la différence, promit la brune.

Emma reposa sa boîte de céréales et se concentra un instant sur le travail de son amie. Puis, perdue dans ses pensées, elle laissa son regard errer tout autour de la pièce. Posé sur le bureau, à sa place habituelle, son ordinateur semblait la narguer. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Regina depuis une quinzaine de jours maintenant. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler à d'autres personnes sur le site et avait même accepté plusieurs rendez-vous, histoire que Lily lui fiche la paix. Mais les tentatives de séduction minables des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés n'étaient en rien comparables à la joie toute simple qu'elle éprouvait en parlant avec Regina.

\- C'est pas vrai, tu penses encore à elle !

Emma sursauta, revenant à la réalité.

\- Non, mentit-elle. Pas du tout.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Prends-moi pour une conne.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi elle vient plus sur le site. C'est elle qui voulait faire ma connaissance, à l'origine ! Alors pourquoi elle a changé d'avis ?

\- Dis donc mais ça tourne un peu à l'obsession ton truc.

Emma soupira bruyamment.

\- Pour une fois que je sens que je m'entends vraiment bien avec quelqu'un…

\- Ah mais en fait t'es vraiment amoureuse, c'est ça ?

Lily arborait un sourire moqueur. Le regard glacial que lui adressa son amie la poussa à retourner à sa peinture sans rien ajouter.

\- Non, assura la blonde. Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais juste qu'on allait devenir amies, elle et moi.

\- Tu m'as déjà moi, pourquoi t'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Emma se retint de répondre qu'elle avait besoin d'une interlocutrice plus mature, avec laquelle avoir des discussions plus profondes, et qui ne s'amuserait pas à l'enfoncer quand elle allait mal. Mais elle réalisa que dire cela ne servirait d'autre qu'à blesser Lily. A quoi bon, de toute façon, puisque Regina ne voulait même plus lui parler ?

\- Tu as lu ses messages, répondit Emma. Je crois qu'elle est seule et qu'elle se sent mal et que je pourrais…

\- Quoi ? La sauver, peut-être ? Tu sais je crois qu'elle déconnait quand elle te disait que t'étais une super-héroïne. Elle t'a pas donné de nouvelles, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a pas besoin de toi. Fin de l'histoire, passe à autre chose !

Lily poursuivit sa peinture en silence, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et découvrit Emma qui regardait dans le vide, encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lui lança un pinceau au visage pour attirer son attention.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme une ado qui a le béguin, ordonna-t-elle. Et viens m'aider avec ce foutu meuble, s'il te plait.

Emma poussa un soupir de lassitude et obtempéra.

OooOooOooO

Emma était contente. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily avait accepté de sortir sans elle. En vérité, elle avait piqué une crise de colère quand sa colocataire avait déclaré qu'elle resterait à l'appartement même si celui-ci prenait feu. Puis Lily avait reçu un appel de Walsh, qui lui proposait de venir participer à la soirée karaoké du Poison Apple. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partait, non sans avoir une dernière fois fait du chantage affectif à Emma, qui avait campé sur ses positions. Ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas, maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin passer une soirée toute seule.

Très vite, hélas, elle sentit l'ennui s'installer. Au bout d'une heure passée devant un documentaire animalier, elle éteignit la télévision et s'installa sur le canapé avec son ordinateur. Après avoir regardé plusieurs vidéos humoristiques, histoire de passer le temps, Emma fit un tour sur _real-life-fairytale_. Elle se retrouva tout naturellement sur le profil de Regina, à faire défiler ses photos. Alors que la blonde allait refermer la page, déterminée à cesser de se comporter comme une « ado qui a le béguin », un détail attira son attention.

Regina était connectée. C'était écrit noir sur blanc tout en haut de son profil. Sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, Emma cliqua sur l'icône « messages ».

E - _« Vous êtes là. »_

Elle attendit deux longues minutes avant d'ajouter :

E - _« Et vous ne voulez pas me parler. »_

Elle ignorait si Regina lisait ou non ses messages, mais elle avait bien l'intention de continuer à en envoyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une réponse.

E - _« J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? »  
_ E - _« Lily croit que vous pensez que j'essaye de vous draguer. »  
_ E - _« Non parce que c'est pas le cas, hein. Je dis pas que vous êtes pas jolie, parce que ce serait un mensonge, mais je suis 100% hétéro. »  
_ E - _« Après je suis peut-être pas la raison de votre décision de quitter le site (ce que vous n'avez finalement pas fait, apparemment). Mais puisque vous me répondez pas, j'ai aucun moyen de le savoir… »_

Une petite sonnerie retentit tandis qu'une nouvelle notification s'affichait. Emma eut un sourire victorieux en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Regina. Si elle avait su qu'il suffisait d'insister un peu ! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi vexée par son départ, surtout…

R - _« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Mademoiselle Swan. »  
_ E - _« Regardez qui se décide à me répondre… Ravie d'apprendre que c'est pas de ma faute. Mais alors pourquoi ? »  
_ R _\- « Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »  
_ E _\- « Dites plutôt que vous voulez pas ! »  
_ R _\- « Disons un peu des deux. »_

Emma se leva le temps de brancher la batterie de son ordinateur et revint aussitôt s'asseoir, espérant que Regina était toujours en ligne. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser s'échapper, cette fois-ci.

E - _« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Vous êtes tombée sur quelqu'un que vous connaissiez sur le site et vous étiez pas supposée vous trouver là, c'est ça ? Peut-être un rapport avec cet ex petit-ami qui vous a brisé le coeur ? »_  
R - _« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »_  
E - _« Mouais, c'est ça. Je finirai par le savoir de toute façon. Enfin si vous disparaissez pas encore. Vous en avez l'intention ? »_  
R - _« Je ne sais pas encore. »_

Emma s'arrêta un instant sur cette phrase, avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir le clavier, se dépêchant de répondre, s'attendant à ce que Regina s'en aille d'une seconde à l'autre. _  
_  
E - _« Mmh. Je vois. Je peux vous poser une question ? »_  
R - _« Oui, mais je ne promets pas d'y répondre. »_  
E - _« C'est bon, je veux juste savoir comment vous allez. »_  
R - _« Votre intérêt pour ma santé est vraiment touchant, Mademoiselle Swan. »_  
E - _« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »_  
R - _« Je sais. »_  
E - _« Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que j'allais pas me décourager ? Je le pensais vraiment. Je veux toujours apprendre à vous connaître. »_  
R - _« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas intéressante à ce point. »_  
E - _« C'est à moi d'en juger. »_  
R - _« Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas en train de flirter avec moi ? »_  
E - _« Alors c'était vraiment ça le problème ?! Je suis amicale, c'est tout. Je n'essaye pas de vous séduire. »_  
R - _« Je sais. Je vous taquinais. »_

Emma éclata de rire. Regina ne cessait de la surprendre et elle adorait ça. Avec elle, impossible de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. C'était agréable, étrangement.

E - _« Vous allez répondre à ma question ? »_  
R - _« Non. »_  
E - _« Et si je pose d'autres questions ? »_  
R - _« Peut-être. »_

Emma s'installa plus confortablement, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle voulait lui demander. _  
_  
E - _« Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? »_  
R - _« Sérieusement ? »_  
E - _« Bah quoi, j'essaye d'apprendre à vous connaître, faut bien commencer quelque part ! Et puis j'ai pensé que c'était une question suffisamment innocente pour que vous puissiez y répondre. »_

Le message suivant mit un peu plus de temps à arriver.

R - _« Le noir. Et vous ? »  
_ E - _« Un psychiatre y verrait probablement le signe que vous êtes malheureuse. Mais moi je suis garante de cautions alors j'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Ma couleur préférée est le rouge. »  
_ R - _« J'aurais du m'en douter… C'est la couleur de votre fameuse veste. »  
_ E - _« C'est vrai. Je peux poser d'autres questions ? »  
_ R - _« Allez-y… »  
_ E - _« Quelle est votre boisson chaude préférée ? »  
_ R - _« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »  
_ E - _« Arrêtez de poser des questions et répondez aux miennes. »_  
R - _« ... »_  
E - _« Alors ? »_  
R - _« Le café. Et vous c'est le chocolat chaud à la cannelle, si j'en crois votre profil. »_  
E - _« Absolument. En parlant de profil, sur le votre vous dites que vous aimez la politique et la cuisine. Vous avez envie de rajouter quelque chose à cette petite liste ? »_  
R - _« Voyons voir… La lecture. Le jardinage. Et certainement beaucoup d'autres choses que je n'ai pas en tête à cet instant. »_

La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter Emma.

\- Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle tituba jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa lourdement tomber.

\- J'ai un peu trop bu, reconnut-elle. Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Rien du tout.

Emma poussa discrètement l'ordinateur de façon à ce que sa colocataire ne puisse pas voir l'écran.

\- Em'… Je crois que je vais être malade.

Lily se releva et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de la salle de bain. Son amie poussa un soupir et retourna à ses messages. _  
_  
E - _« J'aurais poursuivi cette conversation avec plaisir mais j'ai une coloc bourrée qui a besoin de mon aide. »_  
R - _« Emma Swan, toujours en train de sauver le monde ! »_  
E - _« Oui, que voulez-vous, c'est plus fort que moi ! Vous pensez qu'on se reparlera ? »_  
R - _« Je ne peux rien promettre. »_  
E - _« Est-ce que vous avez_ _ **envie**_ _de me reparler ? »_

La réponse mit si longtemps à venir qu'Emma commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il lui semblait évident que Regina allait lui répondre « non ». La nouvelle notification la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit le message avec appréhension. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot :

R - _« Oui. »_

Emma sentit le souffle lui manquer. Elle choisit d'essayer de pousser son avantage un peu plus loin en posant une question qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur : _  
_  
E - _« Est-ce que vous aviez envie d'arrêter de me parler ? »_  
R - _« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »_  
E - _« D'accord. A demain alors. »_  
R - _« Et si je ne revenais pas ? »_  
E - _« Je préfère croire que vous reviendrez. Bonne nuit, Madame Mills. »_

Emma éteignit l'ordinateur et rejoignit sa colocataire dans la salle de bain. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, soudain. Tellement qu'elle fut attendrie en apercevant Lily, la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilettes, lui souriant faiblement.

\- Fausse alerte, annonça-t-elle. Je crois que je vais rester dormir ici, c'est confortable en fait.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Alors, cette soirée ? C'était comment ?

\- Walsh a trop bu aussi. Il a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi. Et que je devais pas te le dire.

Lily tenta de relever la tête, mais les murs tournaient et elle renonça.

\- Tu vas sortir avec Walsh ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Parce que t'es amoureuse de Regina ?

\- Non. Aller, viens, je vais t'aider à aller jusqu'à ton lit.

OooOooOooO

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Emma ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller vérifier si elle avait reçu de nouveaux messages. Elle traversa l'appartement silencieux, encore vêtue de son pyjama, et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit que ses vœux avaient été exaucés. Elle avait bel et bien un nouveau message. Elle l'ouvrit avec impatience.

R - _« Non. »  
_  
Emma fronça les sourcils. Un mot, un seul. Qui ne semblait même pas répondre à ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé en dernier. A moins que… Regina essayait-elle de lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ? Allait-elle la perdre encore une fois ?

E - _« Non quoi ? »_

Emma alluma la télévision et tenta de se concentrer sur une émission, en vain. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à Regina et elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi cette amitié virtuelle comptait-elle autant pour elle ? Pourquoi Regina avait-elle cessé de lui parler ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu la veille, après deux semaines de silence ? Pourquoi protégeait-elle autant sa vie privée ? Une sonnerie retentit, interrompant les pensées de la jeune femme. Une nouvelle notification s'affichait sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

R - _« Non, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter de vous parler. »_

Emma se sentit sourire. Elle avait toujours la tête pleine de questions, mais au moins elle avait eu la réponse qui lui importait le plus.

* * *

 ** _Cette fin rattrape celle de la dernière fois, non ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, j'aime avoir vos avis sur ce qui se passe ! Oubliez pas que je vous aime tous très fort. On se retrouve dans deux jours, alors à très vite !_**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Un rendez-vous

**_Bonsoir (c'est bonsoir ou bonjour, à 4h du matin ?)  
Je trouve mes chapitres vraiment courts alors j'ai eu envie de poster encore plus régulièrement. Du moins tant que je le pourrais. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Merci à vous d'avoir été si sympas dans vos dernières reviews. Vous illuminez ma vie franchement._**

 _ **Un merci spécial à Regalilla. Je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Alors je vais me contenter d'un « je t'aime » le plus sincère qui soit.**_  
 _ **Lisez sa fic, elle est géniale. Du SQ comme on l'aime.**_

 _ **Je dédie ce chapitre à Melie09. Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour savoir comment te remonter le moral comme je le voudrais, mais j'espère que ce chapitre allégera un peu ton humeur. Merci encore pour tes gentilles reviews.**_

 _ **Aller, bonne lecture les amis !**_

* * *

 **All that you rely on  
And all that you can fake  
Will leave you in the morning  
But find you in the day**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un rendez-vous**

R - _« Non, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter de vous parler. »_

C'était une réponse qui donnait lieu à encore plus de questions. Mais une réponse tout de même, ce qu'Emma appréciait. Elle se rendait compte que pousser Regina à s'ouvrir serait difficile, mais elle allait s'acharner et elle avait bien l'intention de parvenir à ses fins. Peut-être qu'elle la voyait vraiment comme un défi, tout compte fait.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai une de ces gueules de bois.

Emma leva les yeux sur sa colocataire. Celle-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, une main sur le front, grimaçant à cause de son crâne douloureux.

\- Café ? proposa la blonde, compatissante.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur avant d'aller mettre la cafetière en marche. Elle n'avait pas envie que Lily sache qu'elle parlait à nouveau avec Regina, du moins pas pour le moment. Les messages qu'elles s'envoyaient ne regardaient qu'elles. Alors qu'elle sortait deux tasses du placard, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pyjama. Elle s'éloigna pour prendre l'appel tandis que Lily retournait son sac à main sur la table, à la recherche d'une aspirine.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça Emma, au moment où elle raccrochait. C'est pour le boulot.

OooOooOooO

Emma était épuisée. Elle avait passé la journée à poursuivre un nouveau fugitif jusque dans l'Etat voisin. Une fois rentrée à la maison, elle avait découvert sa colocataire profondément endormie devant la télévision et avait décidé de monter sur la terrasse pour se retrouver un peu seule face à elle-même. Elle avait emmené un plaid pour se protéger de la nuit fraîche et son ordinateur pour pouvoir discuter avec Regina, espérant qu'elle serait connectée. Emma avait beaucoup repensé à son dernier message, ne sachant que lui répondre. Finalement, elle décida de ne pas rebondir sur sa confidence pour mieux y revenir plus tard. Tout ce qui comptait, pour le moment, c'était de ne pas faire fuir Regina.

E - _« Bonsoir, Madame Mills. »_

Emma s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, le plaid étendu sur ses jambes, et attendit une réponse. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la sonnerie familière retentit.

R - _« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan. Alors, l'héroïne a-t-elle encore sauvé le monde aujourd'hui ? »_  
E - _« Oui, le méchant du jour est derrière les barreaux et l'héroïne prend un repos bien mérité. Et vous, Votre Majesté, comment se porte votre royaume et vos loyaux sujets ? »_  
R - _« Disons qu'il y a eu des jours meilleurs… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous en parle. »_  
E - _« Vous m'en parlez parce que nous sommes amies et que ce qui vous arrive m'intéresse. Racontez-moi. »_  
R - _« Quand sommes-nous devenues amies, au juste ? »_  
E - _« Maintenant ! Toutes mes félicitations. Vous venez d'entrer dans un club très privé. »_  
R - _« Il me semblait que vous aviez des amis, pourtant ? Et puis, les héros sont supposés avoir des alliés. »_  
E - _« Lily pourrait être mon alliée, mais elle provoquerai probablement la fin du monde. Enfin, si elle arrivait à se décoller du canapé bien sûr. Je vous proposerai bien le job, mais vous en avez déjà un. Vous devez vous sentir seule, parfois, j'imagine ? »_  
R - « _... »_  
E - _« Alors c'est oui. Vous avez votre fils, pourtant non ? »_  
R - _« ... »_  
E - _« Là c'est moi qui me sens seule du coup.. »_

Emma fixa son écran pendant une bonne minute avant de se décider à renvoyer un message. Ne pas brusquer Regina, certes. Mais ne pas la laisser s'en aller non plus. _  
_  
E - _« Si vous arrêtez de répondre je vais m'inquiéter et je serai obligée de venir faire un tour à Storybrooke pour vérifier que vous êtes toujours en vie. »_  
R - _« Je m'attendais presque à ce que ça arrive, ces deux dernières semaines. »_  
E - _« J'y ai pensé. Mais je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que je vous harcelais. Et puisque j'ai parlé de ma probable visite dans mon dernier mail et que vous avez coupé les ponts juste après… C'était ça la raison ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'une inconnue rencontrée sur le net débarque soudainement chez vous ? Je pourrais comprendre. »_  
R - _« C'était l'une des raisons. »_  
E - _« Jamais je ne me serai imposée. »_  
R - _« Vous m'en voulez d'être partie, n'est-ce pas ? »_  
E - _« Vous êtes revenue, c'est tout ce qui compte. »_  
R - _« Je suis sûre que vous m'en voulez. »_  
E - _« Pourquoi vous étiez connectée hier, alors que vous étiez supposée être partie ? »_  
R - _« Je relisais nos messages. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous ne m'en vouliez plus ? »_

Emma haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle aussi avait relu les quelques messages qu'elles s'étaient envoyées, mais c'était surtout pour rechercher des indices sur les raisons du départ soudain de Regina. Et elle, quelles étaient ses raisons ?

E - _« Vous relisiez nos messages ? Mais… pourquoi ? »_  
R - _« Je regrettais d'être partie, d'avoir abandonné cette amitié virtuelle. »_  
E - _« Pas assez pour venir me parler, apparemment. »_  
R - _« Mais suffisamment pour vous répondre. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous ne m'en vouliez plus ? C'est la dernière fois que je le propose. »_  
E - _« Voyons voir… Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez abandonné notre amitié virtuelle alors que, selon vous, vous n'aviez pas envie d'arrêter de me parler. »_  
R - _« Non. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. »  
_ E - _« Bon bah je boude alors. »_  
R - _« Sérieusement ? »_  
E - _« ... »_  
R - _« Non mais sérieusement ? »_  
E - _« ... »_  
R - _« Vous avez conscience que mon fils de dix ans est plus mature que vous ? »  
_ E - _« ... »_  
R - _« Je ne craquerai pas, je vous préviens. »_  
E - _« ... »_  
R - _« Bon eh bien si nous ne discutons pas je ne vois pas de raison de rester ici... »_

Emma fit les gros yeux à son écran, agacée que Regina ne puisse pas voir l'expression de son visage. Elle hésita à répondre mais se résolut à rester immobile, les bras croisés, à bouder toute seule comme une idiote. Si Regina avait l'intention de partir encore une fois, alors qu'elle le fasse maintenant… De toute façon, si elle le faisait plus tard ce serait encore pire.

R - _« Parlez-moi, Mademoiselle Swan. »_  
E - « ... »  
R - _« S'il vous plait. »_  
E - _« ... »_  
R - _« Parlez moi, Emma. »_

Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir toute entière. Elle comprit que c'était le moment de répondre. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de bouder, de toute façon.

E - _« Roh c'est bon je suis là. »_  
R - _« J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de supplier qui que ce soit, sachez le, Mademoiselle Swan. »_  
E - _« On s'appelle plus par nos prénoms ? »_  
R - _«_ ... »  
E - _« BON. J'ai une idée de quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour que j'arrête de vous en vouloir. »_  
R - _« Dites toujours. »_  
E - _« Je veux en savoir plus à votre sujet, apprendre à vous connaître. Mais vous ne répondez pas à mes questions…»_  
R - _« ... Bon, disons que je ferais un effort. »_  
E - _« Génial ! Alors, par où commencer… »_

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter Emma. Lily se tenait sur le seuil, l'air encore un peu endormi.

\- Ton rencard est arrivé, annonça-t-elle.

\- Mon rencard ? répéta la blonde.

\- Eh oui, t'as pas eu ton rendez-vous de la semaine ! Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Non mais tu te fiches de moi là.

\- Aller, ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu. Et puis Walsh est super content…

\- WALSH ?

Emma posa l'ordinateur sur la table, décidant que la situation méritait toute son attention.

\- Hier tu disais qu'il était amoureux de moi, rappela-t-elle. Et maintenant tu l'as invité à sortir avec moi ? Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?

\- Ah bon j'ai dit ça ? Maintenant que t'en parles, c'est possible. Mais regarde toi, tu déprimes depuis que cette Regina t'a laissé tomber… Et puis Walsh est gentil et il t'adore même si t'es pas particulièrement sympa avec lui. Ce soir t'as une occasion de passer un bon moment et de dîner gratuitement dans un restaurant chic… Alors profites-en !

\- Mais Walsh ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Il est en bas et il t'attend et il se fait une joie de sortir avec toi ce soir. Ecoute, j'essaye seulement de t'aider. T'es super renfermée sur toi-même, je suis sûre que ça te ferais du bien d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Alors je t'ai trouvé un gars doux, gentil et compréhensif. Essaye, au moins ! T'as rien à perdre.

Emma jeta un regard à l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec Walsh. Elle voulait rester ici toute la nuit à discuter avec Regina. Cette constatation l'effraya un peu. Elles se connaissaient à peine et la brune avait déjà une telle place dans sa vie… Ce n'était pas normal.

\- Je descends, céda finalement Emma. Mais quand je reviendrai toi et moi aurons une conversation sur la vie privée et le respect de l'autre.

\- Je suis ton amie et je veux te remonter le moral, c'est tout, se justifia Lily.

Elle sourit avec douceur et se détourna, disparaissant bientôt dans les escaliers. De nouveau seule, Emma tira l'ordinateur jusqu'à elle. Regina lui avait répondu.

R - _« Je vous laisse choisir. »_  
E - _« On va devoir reprendre cette discussion plus tard. J'ai un rencard obligatoire. »_  
R - _« Comment ça ? »_  
E - _« C'est Lily, elle essaye de me caser depuis quelques temps. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête mais si elle continue je vais devoir la tuer. »_  
R - _« Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée dans ce cas. »_  
E - _« Merci. On se reparle bientôt, hein ? »_  
R - _« D'accord. A bientôt, Mademoiselle Swan. »_  
E - _« A bientôt. »_

Emma referma son ordinateur tout en poussant un soupir de découragement. Puis elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Walsh l'attendait dans le salon, très élégant dans sa chemise blanche. Il ne cessait de se tordre les mains, apparemment nerveux. Lily était en train de lui montrer les différentes photos et notes affichées sur le frigo, donnant une petite explication à chaque fois.

\- Alors ça c'est Em' quand elle était ado. Elle est belle, hein ? C'est moi qui ai pris la photo, je m'en souviens encore. Là c'est une carte postale de la Thaïlande envoyée par August. Tu sais, le mec qui était avec Em' dans sa première famille d'accueil…

Walsh hocha poliment la tête. Gênée, Emma se racla bruyamment la gorge pour prévenir qu'elle était là. Puis elle salua son ami avant de s'éclipser rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se changer et se maquiller. Cette soirée ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourquoi fallait-il que Lily se mêle constamment de sa vie ? Cette fille était une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Mais bon, le mal était fait… Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à aller à ce rendez-vous et essayer de passer un bon moment.

OooOooOooO

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ?

Emma acquiesça, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, le regard rivé au sol. Une voiture passa dans la rue derrière Walsh, qui ne quittait pas son amie des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire en sa chance d'avoir été dîner avec elle ce soir-là.

\- Non, ça va, je peux monter les escaliers toute seule.

\- Oui, évidement. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Désolée, je ne suis juste pas…

\- Douée pour les rapports sociaux ?

\- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Emma haussa les épaules, un peu gênée. Elle releva la tête le temps de croiser le regard de Walsh, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent soudain. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son amie et se pencha avidement sur ses lèvres. Il fut aussitôt repoussé violemment.

\- Non ! s'écria Emma. Je veux dire, non, tu ne devrais pas… Je suis…

\- Tu es quoi ?

\- Je suis… lesbienne.

Walsh haussa un sourcil. Il se tenait maintenant à une distance respectueuse, refroidi par cette dernière affirmation. Il fixait le trottoir sale, cherchant un moyen de garder ce qu'il restait de sa dignité. Emma le contemplait avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle aurait pu se contenter de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas intéressée – même si c'était toujours un peu difficile à entendre – plutôt que de mentir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang ?

\- Je vois, soupira Walsh. Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule en fait !

\- Ecoute, ce rencard, c'était pas mon idée…

\- Mais Lily disait…

\- Lily est une menteuse pathologique.

\- T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre, toi aussi ! Et fais pas celle qui avait aucune idée de mes sentiments parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu savais que je m'intéressais à toi. T'as jamais réussi à caser ton « je suis lesbienne » dans une conversation, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ?

\- Ecoute… , commença Emma, mais elle fut aussitôt interrompue.

\- Et tu sais le plus beau dans tout ça ? s'exclama Walsh. J'attends ce rendez-vous depuis tellement longtemps que quand j'ai reçu le message de Lily, j'ai compris qu'il venait pas de toi, même si elle avait signé avec ton prénom. Et pourtant j'ai quand même demandé à mon patron de me laisser ma soirée et quand il a menacé de me virer je suis quand même parti ! Donc maintenant je suis sans emploi, ma seule amie est mythomane et la fille que j'aime est lesbienne. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin, Emma.

\- Arrête de faire comme si tout était de ma faute. Ecoute, j'ai jamais essayé de t'encourager et je serais jamais sortie avec toi si Lily ne m'avait pas mise dans cette situation. Je suis désolée pour ton travail mais franchement tu abuses de me mettre ça sur le dos… J'en savais absolument rien !

\- Tu savais que je t'aimais.

\- Non ! Enfin, hier, Lily était bourrée et elle me l'a dit… Mais avant je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Comment c'est possible, Emma ? Comment tu peux être face à quelqu'un qui t'aimes à s'en faire exploser le cœur et ne même pas t'en rendre compte ? T'es complètement aveugle. Ou tu te fous de ce que ressentent les autres.

Walsh essuya rageusement les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et fit volte-face. Il avait presque atteint le bout de la rue lorsque la voix d'Emma lui parvint, à quelques pas derrière.

\- Attends ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne.

Walsh s'arrêta. Dos à son amie, il répondit :

\- Il faudrait savoir.

Puis il reprit son chemin et disparut bientôt au détour d'un virage. Restée seule devant la porte de son immeuble, Emma poussa un long soupir de détresse. Elle avait vraiment l'art de tout gâcher.

* * *

 ** _C'est le moment de donner votre avis, les amis ! Une review = une auteure super contente et motivée à écrire. On se retrouve demain si j'ai avancé et après-demain grand maximum. Je vous aime très fort, souvenez vous de ça. A très vite !_**


	6. Chapitre 6 - Secrets

**_Coucou les amis._**

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, une grande sœur aux sages conseils, une Lily qui reconnaît ses torts et une conversation à cœur ouvert entre Emma et Regina.**_  
 _ **Le point de vue de Regina, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. A titre d'information.**_

 _ **Je dédie ce chapitre à Inès, dont le nom ici est Regalilla.**_  
 _ **Je pense que tu vas comprendre pourquoi :D.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **A certain type of darkness  
Has stolen me  
Under a quiet mask  
Of uncertainty**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Secrets**

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. Elle poussa la porte et referma soigneusement derrière elle, retardant l'instant d'affronter le regard et les questions de Lily. Celle-ci l'attendait dans la cuisine, jambes étendues sur la table, son téléphone entre les mains.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. C'était comment ?

\- Comment tu crois que ça se passe quand un homme est amoureux d'une femme et qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que lui ?

Emma poussa un soupir. Elle sortit un verre et une bouteille de whisky avec la ferme intention de noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool.

\- Ecoute Em'… Je suis désolée.

\- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je suis désolée, répéta Lily.

Elle rangea son téléphone et posa un regard sérieux sur son amie.

\- J'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais je prends toujours la mauvaise décision, reprit-elle. Je sais que je me suis imposée ici et que j'essaye de gérer ta vie à ta place et tout ça. Je peux juste pas m'en empêcher.

\- Je me demande si le fait que tu aies conscience de tout ça ne rend pas les choses encore pires.

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment, cette fois, hein ?

Emma prit une gorgée de whisky avant de répondre.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. Walsh était l'un de mes seuls amis. Parfois j'ai l'impression que t'essayes de faire le vide autour de moi. J'en ai marre de tes plans foireux, je supporte ça depuis l'adolescence et ça commence à être trop. Il va falloir que tu me laisses respirer, Lily. Et que tu te reprennes en main. J'en peux plus de te voir traîner à la maison à ne rien faire et à me gâcher les seules soirées que je pourrais passer tranquille. Et, pour information, je ne suis pas la seule personne dont tu fous régulièrement la vie en l'air. Walsh a perdu son travail à cause de toi.

Lily baissa misérablement la tête. Puis elle tendit la main vers la bouteille de whisky et en prit une gorgée directement au goulot.

\- Je n'irai plus à aucun rendez-vous, conclut Emma.

Elle quitta la pièce sans regarder en arrière.

OooOooOooO

\- Et celle-ci, t'en penses quoi ?

Emma posa un regard critique sur la robe que lui montrait Anna.

\- Je ne porterai pas ça, déclara-t-elle, catégorique.

\- Tu vas bien être obligée. Si c'est pas celle-ci, ce sera une autre, mais si tu viens à mon mariage avec ta veste rouge je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Elle ne te fera pas un coup pareil, assura Elsa. N'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière était assise sur un fauteuil blanc à l'allure confortable, devant les cabines d'essayage du magasin. Elle souriait avec sincérité malgré les soucis personnels qui l'accablaient. Anna, d'un naturel très optimiste, haussa les épaules et rangea la robe. Elle se lança aussitôt à la recherche d'une autre tenue, se perdant dans les rayonnages.

\- Comment va Ingrid ? demanda Emma à son aînée.

Elsa haussa les épaules.

\- Elle refuse mes visites, répondit-elle. Mais j'ai vu son psychiatre et il dit qu'elle fait des progrès. Il envisage de lui donner une permission pour qu'elle rentre à la maison quelques jours.

\- Comment le vit Anna ?

\- Tu sais comment elle est… Optimiste et têtue. Elle ira à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'Ingrid accepte de la voir. Ne t'en fais pas, on a la situation sous contrôle.

Emma s'assit sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de sa sœur et poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ? s'enquit Elsa.

\- Bien. Enfin, je crois.

\- Comment se passe ta colocation avec Lily ? Elle ne s'impose pas trop ?

Emma soupira à nouveau.

\- Elle va me rendre dingue, avoua-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de raconter son rendez-vous avec Walsh, se sentant en confiance avec sa grande sœur, mais s'interrompit avant la fin, ne sachant comment poursuivre.

\- Et après ? insista Elsa. Pour le moment ça me semble bien. Vous avez dîné, il n'a pas été entreprenant…

\- Il a essayé de m'embrasser au moment de se séparer. Un grand classique.

\- Oh. Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

Anna revint à ce moment là, déposa une dizaine de robes sur les genoux de son aînée et repartit en sautillant.

\- Non, répondit Emma.

Elle profita du fait que l'attention d'Elsa était accaparée par leur petite sœur – qui poursuivait joyeusement ses errements à travers le magasin – pour parler de ce qui l'obsédait depuis la veille.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

A son grand étonnement, Elsa se mit à rire doucement, apparemment amusée.

\- Le pauvre, compatit-elle. Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Depuis quand je sais quoi ?

\- Bah, que tu préfères les femmes !

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'ai dit ça pour que Walsh me laisse tranquille, se justifia-t-elle. C'était faux, c'était un mensonge, c'était…

\- La première chose qui t'es venue ?

\- Euh, oui… Mais…

\- Je crois que tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Elsa souleva une robe pour l'examiner.

\- J'aime bien ce bleu, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Emma ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Hé oh, il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Tu penses que je suis lesbienne ?

Il y avait une réelle inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Son aînée posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir, répondit-elle. Tu es la seule à le pouvoir.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par les femmes.

\- Je sais que tu rejettes cette idée avec force, en particulier depuis ton séjour en prison. Mais tu es dans un autre contexte maintenant. Essaye de te poser honnêtement la question à toi-même.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? s'enquit Anna.

Elle était revenue avec une douzaine de nouvelles tenues, sans parler des chaussures et des accessoires.

\- Je disais que j'avais très envie de commencer les essayages, mentit Emma.

Elle prit une robe au hasard sur la pile et partit s'enfermer dans une cabine, s'empressant d'échapper au regard perçant d'Elsa. Tout en se changeant, elle réfléchissait intensément. Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle soit lesbienne ? Aucune femme n'avait jamais éveillé ce genre d'intérêt en elle… Bon, à bien y réfléchir, il y avait peut-être une exception. Non, elle refusait de l'envisager. C'était bien trop troublant. Toute sa vie, elle s'était perçue d'une certaine façon et maintenant il lui semblait que tout s'apprêtait à voler en éclats. Emma tira d'un coup sec sur la robe, savourant la sensation du tissu soyeux contre ses jambes. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face. Pas encore.

OooOooOooO

Emma regardait son ordinateur comme s'il allait exploser. Elle avait passé la soirée à essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose, en vain. En quittant le magasin avec ses sœurs, elle s'était fait la promesse de laisser passer un peu de temps avant de reparler avec Regina. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul, qu'elle s'éloigne un moment. Mais plus elle tentait de penser à autre chose et pire c'était. Habituellement, elle aurait pu se changer les idées en veillant sur Lily, qui était toujours plus ou moins en train de faire une bêtise et qu'il fallait surveiller comme si elle avait cinq ans.

Mais Lily était introuvable. Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'Emma était rentrée à la maison. Il n'y avait qu'un mot sur le frigo, un post-it sur lequel elle avait écrit « _est partie voir Walsh_ » de son écriture ronde et enfantine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire…, soupira la blonde.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela sa colocataire, tombant aussitôt sur messagerie. Elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

\- Tu me gâches la vie même quand t'es pas là, sa plaignit Emma en raccrochant.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Bon ! Tant pis pour ses résolutions.

E - _« Bonsoir, Madame Mills. Vous êtes là ? »_

Selon son profil, elle était connectée. Mais plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'une réponse ne vienne.

E - _« Ne me dites pas que vous allez ENCORE me laisser tomber… »_

Emma reprit sa respiration avec difficulté, la poitrine compressée par l'angoisse. Elle en avait assez de tout prendre à cœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina. Elle voulait seulement lui parler et ne penser à rien. C'était trop demander ?

R - _« Je suis là, Mademoiselle Swan. Inutile de vous énerver. J'aidais mon fils à faire ses devoirs. »_  
E - _« Ah… D'accord. Désolée, je suis un peu sur les nerfs. »_  
R - _« Mauvaise journée ? C'est le travail ? Ou peut-être votre rendez-vous d'hier soir ? »_  
E - _« C'est mon rendez-vous mais je préfère ne pas en parler. »_  
R - _« Vous en êtes sûre ? Vous pouvez tout me dire. Moi aussi je veux vraiment mieux vous connaître. »_

Emma se sentit sourire malgré elle. Trois messages de Regina et son humeur s'était déjà nettement améliorée.

E - _« Parlons plutôt de pourquoi votre journée d'hier s'était mal passée. Vous avez drôlement bien esquivé ma question. »_  
R - _« Vous, vous avez relu notre conversation d'hier. »_  
E - _« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Alors, pourquoi vous alliez mal ? »_  
R - _« Je ne vous harcèle pas à propos de votre rendez-vous et vous ne me harcelez pas à propos de ma journée d'hier. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »_  
E - _« D'accord. »_

Emma se leva pour prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard. Ils appartenaient à Lily, ce qui était très bien. De retour sur le canapé, la blonde s'installa confortablement. Regina n'avait pas répondu.

E - _« J'ai une idée pour qu'on en apprenne un peu plus l'une sur l'autre. Une idée qui va vous faire mettre en application votre promesse d'hier. »_  
R - _« Je crains le pire… »_  
E - _« On va faire un jeu. Je vous dis un secret, puis c'est votre tour. Je vous rassure, ça peut être quelque chose de pas très important. »_  
R - _« C'est une mauvaise idée. »  
_ E - _« Aller, jouez le jeu ! Je commence si vous voulez. »_  
R - _« ... »_  
E - _« Vous aimez vous faire désirer, en fait. »_  
R - _« Et ça fonctionne ? »_

Emma s'étouffa avec un cookie. Après avoir violemment toussé pendant une bonne minute, elle laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier, les mains un peu tremblantes.

E - _« Je ne vais pas répondre à ça. »_  
R - _« Quel dommage. »_  
E - _« Je vois très clair dans votre jeu. »_  
R - _« Vraiment ? »_  
E - _« Oui. Vous essayez d'esquiver mes questions. Vous ne voulez pas me dire vos secrets. »_  
R - _« ... »_  
E - _« Aller, vous me devez bien ça. Vous m'avez laissée tomber, je vous rappelle. »_  
R - _« Bon. Dix secrets, pas plus. Et vous commencez. »_  
E - _« Pourquoi dix ? »_  
R - _« Je ne sais pas… C'est l'âge de mon fils. Ca me semblait être un bon nombre. »_  
E - _« Très bien, alors… Je me lance ! »_  
R - _« Allez-y. »_  
E - _« Je suis une fausse blonde. J'ai commencé à me teindre quand j'étais ado. »_  
R - _« Habituellement, je me serais méchamment moquée, mais le blond vous va très bien. Difficile de trouver à y redire. »_  
E - _« Vous me complimentez pour que j'oublie que c'est à votre tour de dire un secret. »_  
R - _« Je n'ai pas toujours d'intentions cachées. »_  
E - _« J'attends votre secret. »_  
R - _« Bon. Pour rester dans le thème du physique… J'ai une cicatrice sur la lèvre et j'ai beaucoup complexé à cause de ça. »_

Emma se redressa pour cliquer sur les photos de Regina. Sur les deux premières, la cicatrice n'était pas très visible, mais elle apparaissait nettement sur la dernière.

E - _« Ce n'est pas moche du tout. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi complexer. »_  
R - _« Assez à propos de moi. C'est votre tour, Mademoiselle Swan. »_  
E - _« Alors... Changement de thème ! Je n'ai jamais tenu une relation amoureuse plus de trois mois. Il n'y a eu qu'une exception mais ça a été une grosse déception. »_

Emma sourit pour elle-même, satisfaite d'avoir engagé la conversation sur les relations amoureuses. Peut-être qu'elle en apprendrait plus sur cet homme qui avait brisé le cœur de Regina… Comme par exemple son nom et sa description physique, de façon à pouvoir lui refaire le portrait si d'aventure elle le croisait. _  
_  
R - _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_  
E - _« C'est à mon tour de réclamer un secret. »_  
R - _« Bon, très bien… Disons que moi non plus je ne suis pas douée pour les relations amoureuses. »_  
E - _« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »_  
R - _« Vous d'abord. »_  
E - _« Très bien…Cet homme avec lequel je suis restée plus de trois mois, il m'a envoyée en prison à sa place. »_

Emma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Elle évitait de faire cette confidence, en général, mais elle avait envie que Regina sache la vérité à son sujet. En espérant qu'elle ne réagisse pas mal, bien sûr…

R - _« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. C'est vraiment horrible. »_  
E - _« Je sais. Vous ne pensez pas que je suis une criminelle doublée d'une menteuse au moins ? »_  
R - _« Non. Sinon vous ne m'en auriez pas parlé. Et puis les super-héros ont toujours un passé douloureux. »_  
E - _« Vous vous y connaissez bien en super-héros, dites moi ! »  
_ R - _« J'ai un fils de dix ans. »_  
E - _« C'est vrai. C'est votre tour, pourquoi vous dites que vous n'êtes pas douée pour les relations amoureuses ? »_  
R - _« Après avoir perdu mon premier amour de façon tragique, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Plusieurs années plus tard, j'ai commencé une sorte de relation avec l'actuel Shérif de Storybrooke. Mais nous n'avions pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre et ça s'est terminé. Lorsque j'ai finalement rencontré un autre homme, dont je suis tombée profondément amoureuse, j'ai été déçue. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment. »_  
E - _« Mais vous m'en parlerez un jour ? »_  
R - _« Peut-être. »_

Emma sourit dans le vide. Son téléphone vibra, l'informant qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message, mais elle l'ignora.

R - _« C'est votre tour. »_  
E - _« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »_  
R - _« Je peux vous poser une question, dans ce cas ? »_  
E - _« Allez-y. »_  
R - _« Comment s'est- passé votre rendez-vous, hier soir ? »_  
E - _« Vous étiez supposée ne pas me harceler à propos de ça ! D'autant que je suis sûre que si je vous pose à nouveau la question de pourquoi vous alliez mal hier vous n'allez toujours pas me répondre. »_  
R - _« C'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est le jeu ! Alors je vous écoute. »_  
E - _« Dans ce cas je vais utiliser mon joker. »_  
R - _« On a le droit à un joker ? Ca m'apprendra à jouer à un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles. »_  
E - _« Eh oui, bien fait pour vous ! A mon tour de poser une question. »_  
R - _« Je ne répondrai pas s'il s'agit d'hier ou de ma dernière relation amoureuse. J'ai encore mon joker, moi. »_

Emma prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

E - _« Très bien. Pourquoi vous ne parlez plus à votre mère ? »_  
R - _« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »_  
E - _« Vous allez répondre ? Ce serait trop bête d'utiliser votre joker maintenant. »_  
R - _« Il s'agit d'une vieille querelle entre ma mère et moi. Elle s'est opposée à mon histoire avec Daniel, qui était mon premier amour. Elle a été jusqu'à organiser mon mariage avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais qui était riche – et c'était bien tout ce qui comptait pour elle. J'ai finalement pu me soustraire à cet engagement, mais il était trop tard. J'avais perdu Daniel. J'ai appris qu'il était mort dans un accident peu après notre séparation. »_  
E - _« C'est affreux… Je suis vraiment désolée, Regina. »_  
R - _« Ce n'est pas à vous de l'être. Mais merci. »_

Le téléphone d'Emma émit une sonnerie stridente, la faisant sursauter. Elle allait l'ignorer lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était peut-être Lily – son silence se faisait inquiétant, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle décrocha sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle allait répondre à Regina.

\- Allô ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes.

\- Walsh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Emma se redressa brusquement. Si son ami lui téléphonait malgré leur dispute de la veille alors il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de grave.

\- C'est Lily, répondit gravement Walsh. Elle a tenté de se suicider.

* * *

 ** _Bam. On se retrouve demain ou après-demain pour la suite. Donnez votre avis, soyez sympas parce que je prends les reproches un peu trop à cœur et on se retrouve très vite.  
PS : Il y a une heure à laquelle vous préférez que je publie ? _**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Besoin d'espérer

**_Et c'est parti pour le premier chapitre du point de vue de Regina ! Il est composé essentiellement de flashback. Vous allez enfin en savoir un peu plus sur notre mystérieuse brune.  
Alors on en saura pas plus en ce qui concerne Lily avant le prochain chapitre mais pour les rares qui ne la détestent pas ne vous en faites pas elle va bien. Vous aurez de nouveau envie de lui coller des baffes très bientôt. Bref, la routine._**

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **PS : Je poste maintenant parce que je tombe de fatigue. Je posterai la suite aux alentours de minuit demain (on peut considérer que ce sera après-demain du coup) puisque personne n'a affiché de préférences pour les horaires.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **You don't have to do this on your own  
Like there's no one that cares about you  
You don't have to act like you're alone  
Like the walls are closing in around you**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Besoin d'espérer**

E - _« C'est affreux... Je suis vraiment désolée, Regina. »_  
R - _« Ce n'est pas à vous de l'être. Mais merci. »_

Regina se sentit sourire. Elle se trouva un peu stupide d'être touchée par le simple fait qu'Emma l'ait appelée par son prénom, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça important.

\- Maman ?

Regina releva la tête. Son fils se tenait sur le pas de la porte, en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Tu peux venir me raconter une histoire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri. Je serai là dans deux minutes.

Le garçon fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir. Restée seule, Regina sourit encore plus largement. Elle était profondément heureuse qu'Henry manifeste le désir de passer du temps avec elle, ce qui n'arrivait hélas que très rarement. Si seulement elle avait eu quelqu'un à qui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait... A une certaine époque, Mary-Margaret aurait pu remplir ce rôle, mais elle semblait désormais beaucoup trop accaparée par son histoire d'amour. Regina avait parfois l'impression que personne au monde ne se souciait d'elle. Enfin, il y avait bien une exception.

Et cette exception, c'était Emma Swan. Cette femme magnifique, intelligente, pleine de répartie et adorablement têtue, qui s'était fait une place dans sa vie à une vitesse impressionnante. Leurs conversations agissaient comme un baume sur le cœur meurtri de Regina, ce qui la torturait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Emma soit aussi merveilleuse ? Toutes les théories qu'elle avait pu avoir à son sujet s'étaient peu à peu effondrées. En quelques messages, elle avait totalement changé de point de vue, se surprenant à s'attendrir devant celle qu'elle avait considérée comme son ennemie naturelle. Elle n'aurait pas dû cesser de la voir ainsi.

Car après tout, Emma Swan était la mère biologique de son fils.

 _*flashback*_

Le dîner avait commencé comme des centaines d'autres auparavant. Henry s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise et un regard appuyé de sa mère l'avait poussé à étendre une serviette sur ses genoux. Puis Regina avait servi ses délicieuses lasagnes et s'était assise à son tour. Alors que le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes, le garçon s'était redressé sur sa chaise, le regard sérieux, et il avait dit :

\- Je veux retrouver ma vraie mère.

Regina avait senti quelque chose se briser quelque part tout au fond d'elle. Quelques jours plus tôt, Henry était revenu de l'école en pleurant. Un de ses camarades de classe avait entendu la maîtresse d'école, Mary-Margaret Blanchard, dire qu'il avait été adopté. Regina n'avait pas eu le choix : elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle avait eu l'intention d'attendre qu'il soit un peu plus vieux et en mesure de faire face à l'abandon de sa mère biologique, mais n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un vende la mèche. Après cette longue discussion, Henry n'avait plus jamais voulu en reparler. Du moins avant aujourd'hui…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Regina, la voix chargée de tristesse et de colère.

Le garçon prit un air buté. Il refusa de répondre à la moindre de question et finit par aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, au grand désespoir de sa mère.

OooOooOooO

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Mary-Margaret sursauta et leva la tête vers sa visiteuse, abandonnant le manuel qu'elle feuilletait sur son bureau.

\- Oh bonjour, Regina ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour vous ce sera « madame Mills », répliqua sèchement le maire.

\- Oh, bien sûr, si vous préférez. Je pense que nous devrions discuter, vous avez raison. J'ai appris que certaines rumeurs couraient dans toute l'école et je crains qu'Henry ne finisse par apprendre que…

\- Trop tard, Mademoiselle Blanchard. Et ne faites pas l'étonnée, je sais que cette rumeur vient directement de vous ! Un de vos élèves vous a entendu en parler, ce qui n'est franchement pas malin de votre part. Si mon fils ne vous appréciez pas autant, il y a longtemps que nous aurions eu cette conversation vous et moi.

Mary-Margaret se figea, devenant blanche comme la craie. Elle avait une malheureuse tendance à gaffer et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui jouait des tours.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Comment va-t-il ? Comment réagit-il à la nouvelle ?

\- A votre avis ? Il est totalement perturbé ! J'ai été obligé de l'envoyer consulter le docteur Hopper et maintenant je crois qu'il m'en veut. Mon fils m'en veut et tout ça, c'est de votre faute !

Regina reprit sa respiration, tâchant de maîtriser sa colère.

\- Il veut retrouver sa mère biologique, confia-t-elle.

Elle avait seulement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de ne plus être seule face à cette situation. Mary-Margaret se sentit touchée par sa détresse.

\- Je peux le raisonner, proposa-t-elle. Lui faire comprendre en douceur que sa mère l'a peut-être abandonné mais qu'il a toujours une mère, qui l'aime et qui ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Soudain, ce fut trop pour Regina. Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et s'apprêtait à se détourner pour partir en courant lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras, la retenant.

\- Revenez, si vous avez besoin de parler, conseilla Mary-Margaret. Je vous dois bien ça, et puis ça me ferait plaisir.

Regina hocha silencieusement la tête, sans même s'en rendre compte, et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, complètement bouleversée.

OooOooOooO

Regina mordillait le bout de son stylo, la tête penchée sur un avis de construction qu'elle était supposée signer. Il s'agissait d'une aire de jeux située aux abords de la forêt, en remplacement d'un château de bois que Regina avait dû faire démolir pour des raisons de sécurité. Henry, qui adorait cet endroit, lui en avait beaucoup voulu. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait été adopté, au point que maintenant il ne parlait quasiment plus à sa mère. Celle-ci souffrait terriblement de ce traitement injuste. Qu'est-ce que cette femme, cette mère biologique, était-elle supposée avoir de plus qu'elle ?

Se posant cette question de plus en plus régulièrement, Regina avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle avait demandé à Graham, son ancien amant, de faire des recherches pour elle. Elle avait tant insisté que le Shérif avait fini par accepter d'aller un peu au-delà des limites de la légalité. Finalement, il avait trouvé le dossier de la mère biologique et l'avait faxé à Regina, qui l'avait rangé dans son bureau et n'avait plus osé y toucher. Cet après-midi là, cependant, elle sentit que le moment était venu. Peut-être que si elle prouvait à Henry que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde ne méritait pas son attention, alors il cesserait de la réclamer ?

Regina, les mains tremblantes, sortit le dossier du tiroir dans lequel elle l'avait placé. Elle l'ouvrit avant de changer d'avis et se lança aussitôt dans la lecture des quelques pages faxées par Graham.

\- Emma Swan, lut-elle à voix haute. Familles d'accueil, prison, accouchement pendant sa détention…

Eh bien, Henry ne connaissait pas sa chance d'avoir été recueilli par une vraie mère. Qu'est-ce que cette Emma Swan aurait bien pu faire pour lui, si ce n'est lui offrir une vie de malheurs et de misère ?

\- Sept adresses différentes ces dix dernières années, poursuivit Regina. Deux ans à Tallahassee...

Se reprenant, la jeune femme referma le dossier. Elle était étrangement insatisfaite, alors même qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle était la meilleure mère des deux. Cédant à sa curiosité, elle tira son ordinateur portable à elle et tapa le nom d'Emma Swan sur un moteur de recherches. A son grand étonnement, elle trouva un site de rencontres parmi les premiers résultats. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle ouvrit la page. A cet instant, la porte d'entrée claqua, et Regina sursauta.

\- Je suis venue voir si vous aviez besoin de moi, expliqua Mary-Margaret, deux cafés à emporter dans les mains.

Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées durant les dernières semaines, surtout depuis que Mary-Margaret s'était rattrapée en expliquant à Henry qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il recherche sa mère biologique. Mais Regina en voulait toujours à sa nouvelle « amie » de ne pas avoir eu la discrétion nécessaire pour protéger son secret. Enfin, quand même, elle n'était pas une gamine de dix ans ! Elle était bien capable de tenir sa langue quand il le fallait, non ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit sèchement Regina.

Mary-Margaret, qui ne se laissait pas décourager facilement, avait fait le tour du bureau. Elle jeta un regard curieux à la page ouverte sur le site de rencontres.

\- _Real-life-fairytale_! s'exclama-t-elle. J'y ai rencontré David ! Vous avez raison de vous inscrire, ce serait certainement bon pour vous d'élargir le cercle de vos relations, surtout après Ro…

\- Ne dites pas un mot de plus.

Mary-Margaret se tut, réalisant qu'elle avait failli aller trop loin.

\- Je suis désolée. Mais vraiment, Regina, vous devriez vous inscrire. Faire de nouvelles rencontres serait vraiment bénéfique pour vous. Et puis, vous pourriez rencontrer l'amour de votre vie et filer le parfait amour comme c'est mon cas avec David.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Peut-être, mais vous aussi, vous avez besoin d'espérer.

Mary-Margaret quitta la pièce sur cette déclaration pleine de sagesse, abandonnant une Regina quelque peu perturbée derrière elle. Cette dernière tendit la main vers le café que son amie avait laissé sur son bureau et en but une gorgée. Son regard tomba sur l'écran de son ordinateur, qui affichait toujours le profil d'Emma Swan. Par curiosité, elle cliqua sur l'onglet « photos » mais seule la première s'afficha, en tout petit. Il fallait qu'elle s'inscrive si elle voulait en voir davantage.

Regina referma la page en poussant un soupir. Elle était ridicule, avec ses recherches et son sentiment d'insécurité. Son fils venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait dissimulé la vérité toute sa vie, il était normal qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Finalement, en faisant son possible pour ne pas le perdre, elle avait provoqué tout l'inverse. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, sortant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle jeta un regard au nouveau SMS qu'elle venait de recevoir et qui était de Robin. Elle avait effacé son numéro mais elle le reconnaissait, l'ayant appris par cœur longtemps auparavant. Fichues habitudes...

 _« Tu me manques. On pourrait se voir ? »_

Regina effaça le message de façon à ne pas pouvoir y répondre. Mary-Margaret avait raison, elle avait besoin d'espérer. Et elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose, d'avancer. Et si pour cela il fallait s'inscrire sur un stupide site de rencontres, alors elle le ferait. Mais, devait-elle vraiment choisir _ce_ site ? Celui qu'Emma Swan fréquentait ? Il y en avait une multitude d'autres, ce n'était pas les possibilités qui manquaient... Mais seul celui-ci pourrait lui permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet de la « mère biologique » - comme elle l'appelait dans sa tête – alors Regina décida de s'y inscrire. Après tout, cela ne l'engageait à rien...

OooOooOooO

Regina n'était pas retournée sur le site depuis son inscription. Elle avait revu Robin, trois fois, et s'en voulait terriblement. Finalement, avant de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel la dernière fois, elle avait été très claire. Elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui, et ce quoi qu'il arrive. Il pourrait supplier, jurer de quitter sa femme pour elle, jamais plus elle ne croirait en ses promesses vides de sens. En rentrant chez elle, juste après l'incident, Regina s'était sentie mieux, comme libérée d'un poids. Bien sûr, la souffrance était toujours présente, mais elle se sentait maintenant capable de se reconstruire. Au repas, ce soir-là, elle avait tenté de discuter avec Henry, qui s'était muré dans le silence.

Finalement, se sentant plus seule que jamais, Regina avait décidé de faire un tour sur _real-life-fairytale_. Après avoir lu plusieurs des messages qu'elle avait reçu – propositions indécentes, déclarations d'amour enflammées, suggestion de rencontres « en vrai » pour aller boire un café – la jeune femme comprit qu'un site de rencontres n'était pas la solution. Alors qu'elle allait abandonner et supprimer son compte, Regina aperçu un nom familier dans la rubrique « a visité votre profil ». Elle se figea, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

En un clic, elle fut sur le profil d'Emma Swan. Elle s'attarda un instant sur ses photos. Certaines semblaient dater de plusieurs années – cheveux attachés, lunettes, un air juvénile – et d'autres paraissaient plus récentes. La blonde portait une veste en cuir rouge sur la plupart des clichés. Elle avait de grands yeux expressifs, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres fines. La combinaison de ses traits donnait un visage qui sortait de l'ordinaire mais qui n'en était que plus attirant. Un peu troublée, Regina se concentra sur la lecture du profil, s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit un peu honteuse. En parcourant le dossier d'Emma, quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était empressée de la juger, de se faire une image d'elle qui semblait maintenant très loin de la réalité. Son profil débordait d'authenticité, ce qui manquait cruellement sur ce site, et certains de ses mots étaient teintés d'une tristesse qui faisait écho à celle que ressentait Regina. Elle se sentit un peu plus perturbée à mesure qu'elle lisait, laissant une nouvelle image se superposer à celle qu'elle avait d'abord visualisée. La « mère biologique » prenait forme dans son esprit et elle se sentait désormais vraiment menacée.

Emma avait une quantité de goûts communs avec son fils, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Elle aimait même le chocolat chaud à la cannelle, la boisson préférée d'Henry. Regina sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa que son petit garçon s'entendrait probablement très bien avec sa mère biologique. Sans très bien savoir pourquoi, Regina cliqua sur l'icône « messages » et fit courir ses doigts sur le clavier, se laissant porter par l'inspiration du moment.

Elle allait proposer à Emma Swan de faire sa connaissance. Elle allait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était une meilleure personne et une meilleure mère que cette femme ne le serait jamais. Elle avait besoin de s'en convaincre. Il était facile de créer un profil sur un site de rencontres qui laissait penser qu'on avait toutes les qualités du monde, mais la vérité était certainement bien différente. Regina envoya le message qu'elle venait de rédiger puis décida d'aller se coucher. Le reste attendrait le lendemain.

 _*fin du flashback*_

Regina poussa un soupir. Elle avait joué un jeu dangereux, dès l'instant où Emma lui avait répondu et qu'elle lui avait répondu à son tour. Peut-être devrait-elle simplement quitter le site, pour de bon cette fois ? Alors qu'elle envisageait cette solution, le cœur serré, une petite sonnerie retentit, accompagnée d'une nouvelle notification.

E - _« Lily a des problèmes. Je dois y aller, je suis désolée. »  
_ R - _« Que se passe-t-il ? J'espère que vous me le direz dès que possible. Merci pour cette soirée, même si vous êtes forcée de l'écourter. Je vais réfléchir à d'autres secrets que je pourrais vous forcer à me confier, maintenant que vous avez utilisé votre joker. »_

Regina attendit une réponse mais réalisa bientôt qu'Emma n'était plus connectée. Elle-même avait des choses à faire, de toute façon. Henry l'attendait dans sa chambre, s'il ne s'était pas endormi tandis qu'elle rêvassait devant son écran. Se reprenant, Regina se leva et se glissa dans le couloir.

\- Maman ?

\- J'arrive, mon chéri.

La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et jeta un œil aux livres entassés sur la table de nuit.

\- Non, protesta Henry. Je veux que tu inventes.

Ses yeux étaient déjà plein de sommeil.

\- Très bien, accepta Regina.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit, les jambes repliées, la main de son fils dans la sienne. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et, soudain, elle su ce qu'elle allait raconter.

\- Il était une fois une reine, murmura-t-elle. Elle vivait dans un magnifique château mais il lui semblait terriblement vide. Bien longtemps auparavant, elle avait été capable d'espérer, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne croyait plus en rien et elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne. Du moins jusqu'au jour où elle croisa la route d'une femme d'un grand courage, qui parcourait les royaumes en luttant contre le Mal.

\- Une héroïne ? suggéra Henry. Une sorte de Sauveuse ?

\- Oui, exactement, confirma Regina.

\- Alors la reine va se remettre à faire confiance ?

Le garçon se tourna sur le côté, un bras passé sous l'oreiller, luttant contre le sommeil pour suivre l'histoire.

\- Oui, répondit doucement Regina.

\- Et après elles vont affronter des dragons ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ce serait génial ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

Il retint un bâillement et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

\- Je vais m'endormir, prévint-il. Mais je veux savoir comment l'histoire se termine pour la reine et la Sauveuse.

Regina se pencha sur son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Une autre fois, promit-elle. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- Bonne nuit, Maman.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Regina s'adossa à la porte et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Son ordinateur semblait l'attirer, la supplier de renvoyer un message à Emma. Elle songea qu'elle aussi aurait bien aimé savoir comment l'histoire allait se terminer pour la reine et la Sauveuse...

* * *

 ** _C'est le moment de donner votre avis ! Il y aura les deux points de vue à partir du prochain chapitre. On se retrouve demain puisque mon chapitre est déjà écrit. Je vous aime. A très vite !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Dépendance

**_Changement de programme ! Je n'arriverai pas à poursuivre l'écriture tant que je n'aurais pas posté, et j'ai de l'avance, dooonc..._**

 _ **Je suis tellement contente d'avoir réussi à vous surprendre avec mon dernier chapitre ! C'est tout de suite plus difficile avec un AU je trouve. Bref, merci pour vos reviews, j'ai eu le sourire toute la journée grâce à vous.**_

 _ **Avant de vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai un petit message à faire passer aux lecteurs fantômes. Ne me laissez pas aller au bout de cette histoire sans jamais donner votre avis, ne restez pas dans l'ombre comme vous le faites. Je vous le demande aussi humblement que je le peux. Je passe beaucoup de temps sur cette fic, mine de rien, et la seule chose qui me permet de me motiver et de continuer, ce sont les petits mots gentils que certaines personnes adorables me laissent. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**_

 _ **PS : Il va falloir m'excuser les constantes références à la série. Je peux juste pas m'en empêcher.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Dépendance**

\- C'est pour bientôt, tu crois ? demanda Emma.

L'angoisse transparaissait dans sa voix. Assise sur une chaise de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, les jambes croisées, elle regardait Walsh se débattre avec la machine à café défaillante.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Ca fait trois fois que je demande à l'accueil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint les prévenir qu'ils pouvaient aller rejoindre Lily dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Emma se releva d'un bond et traversa le couloir, son ami sur les talons. A l'instant où elle passait la porte, elle sentit une partie de sa colère retomber. Lily était allongée sur le côté, l'air complètement épuisée.

\- Vous êtes venus, se réjouit-elle.

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message pour me prévenir, rappela Walsh. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

\- Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours… Et toi, Em' ?

\- Moi je suis bien contente que tu te sois ratée, ça me donne l'occasion de t'achever moi-même !

Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux brillants de colère. Lily prit un air coupable.

\- Réagis pas comme ça, ça a rien à voir avec Ingrid…

\- Tu sais à quel point le sujet est sensible. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- Ecoute, Em'... Je sais que tu t'y connais en désespoir mais toi t'as une famille, un boulot, de beaux mecs qui tombent régulièrement amoureux de toi sans que tu t'en rendes compte... Moi je suis bonne qu'à faire le mal autour de moi. J'ai pensé que je te rendais service.

Emma ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, s'efforçant de se calmer.

\- Lily. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Tu es insupportable, égoïste et toujours en train de mentir. Depuis que tu as emménagé chez moi tu n'as pas une seule fois rempli le frigo ou fais le ménage. Tu as passé ton temps à te mêler de ma vie privée, lire les messages sur mon ordinateur et m'organiser des rendez-vous alors que j'en avais aucune envie. Depuis qu'on est gamines, t'as pas changé du tout, t'es toujours en train de créer des problèmes à tout le monde. Mais malgré tout ça, je t'aime, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un doit te tuer, laisse moi ce plaisir, s'il te plait.

Walsh prit un air interdit. Mais Lily sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Emma dans la sienne, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Tu sais, si t'avais répondu à mon message, j'aurais pas pris ces médicaments.

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te jeter par la fenêtre là ! Franchement, tu te fiches de moi ? Tu veux m'impliquer dans ton suicide, maintenant ? Tu peux pas me donner la responsabilité de ta propre existence, Lily.

Emma se leva, encore très énervée, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin en entendant un froissement de couverture.

\- Tu reviendras me voir ? demanda Lily, qui s'était redressée dans son lit.

Elle suppliait presque.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne promets rien.

Emma claqua la porte derrière elle.

OooOooOooO

Regina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle préparait des papiers officiels pour la prochaine réunion du conseil municipal, l'esprit accaparé par totalement autre chose. En vérité, elle s'inquiétait parce qu'Emma n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message. Elle avait probablement une excellente raison, elle était probablement occupée par son travail ou par les problèmes qu'elle avait évoqués et qui concernaient son amie Lily. Mais Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce silence anormal et pesant. Elle s'en voulait un peu pour ça, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et n'arrivait pas à le chasser.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle décida de renvoyer un message à Emma.

R - _« Comment va votre amie ? Donnez des nouvelles, Mademoiselle Swan. »_

Regina songea que ces quelques mots la faisait paraître un peu désespérée. Mais c'était le cas, après tout.

R - _« C'est à votre tour de me dire un secret. N'oubliez pas. »_

Quelques coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter Regina, qui s'empressa de réduire la page contenant sa conversation avec Emma.

\- Entrez !

C'était Mary-Margaret.

\- Envie de passer ta pause déjeuner avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

\- S'il le faut vraiment...

Regina rangea ses papiers dans un dossier, s'empressant de remettre ses obligations à plus tard. Elle prit son manteau et suivit son amie dans le couloir, l'écoutant disserter sans fin au sujet de son petit-ami. Ah, ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour cesser de penser à Emma Swan...

OooOooOooO

\- Tu as été dure avec elle.

Emma prit une longue gorgée de whisky, les coudes posés sur le comptoir.

\- Elle le mérite, répondit-elle. Tu ne crois pas ?

Walsh haussa les épaules.

\- Certainement, reconnut-il. Mais elle vient de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle va vraiment mal, tu sais.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en sorte aussi facilement. Souviens-toi que tu as perdu ton boulot à cause d'elle.

\- J'aimais pas tellement ce boulot, tu sais. Et j'ai trouvé autre chose à faire, dans un domaine que j'apprécie davantage. Alors c'était un mal pour un bien, finalement.

Emma fit signe au barman et commanda un autre verre. Puis elle se tourna vers son ami, qui la regardait avec tendresse.

\- Alors, reprit-il. T'es lesbienne finalement ou pas ?

\- T'y vas pas par quatre chemins, toi.

\- Et toi tu évites ma question.

Emma se détourna.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle. Franchement j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant.

\- Est-ce que c'était seulement un mensonge pour que je te fiche la paix ?

\- Oui… Enfin non. Disons que je n'ai jamais été attirée par les femmes, sauf que récemment j'ai rencontré cette personne qui… Qui a un peu bouleversé ma vie, j'ai envie de dire.

Walsh se sentit sourire, malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

\- Je t'aime assez pour souhaiter ton bonheur, répondit-il.

\- Je veux pas parler de ça, d'accord ? Je veux juste boire et oublier que Lily n'est qu'une sombre idiote et que je la déteste.

Emma prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'interroger sur ses sentiments, de décortiquer ses émotions. Elle voulait seulement rester ici et boire jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom.

OooOooOooO

Regina s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Emma depuis maintenant une semaine. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer des messages, un peu plus chargés de désespoir à mesure que le temps passait.

Les deux premiers jours, cela donnait :

R - _« Être aussi silencieuse ne vous ressemble pas, Mademoiselle Swan. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

R - _« Vous pourriez prendre une seconde pour calmer mes inquiétudes. Je commence à croire que vous avez eu un accident et que je n'en saurais jamais rien. »_

R - _« Vous essayez de vous venger pour les deux semaines que j'ai passé sans vous parler ? »_

R - _« Répondez, Mademoiselle Swan. »_

R - _« Je suis inquiète... »_

Puis, au bout du troisième jour :

R - _« Veuillez me pardonner mes derniers messages. Je crois que mes réactions sont un peu exagérées. »_

Le quatrième jour :

R - _« Parlez-moi. S'il vous plait. »_

R - _« Je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver. »_

Le cinquième jour :

R - _« Vous me manquez, Mademoiselle Swan. »_

Et finalement, le sixième jour :

R - _« Emma Swan. Ou bien vous me répondez ou bien je vous préviens je saute dans le premier avion pour New-York. Je vais vous apprendre à me faire des frayeurs pareilles. »_

Le septième jour, Regina fixait son écran avec lassitude, ne sachant que faire. Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Il fallait qu'elle sache _pourquoi_. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Emma ? Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache.

OooOooOooO

\- Avec Vénus dans votre camp, vous vous arrangerez pour faire régner une ambiance chaleureuse et sensuelle dans votre vie de couple.

\- Lily, arrête de me lire mon horoscope. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

La brune, assise en tailleur sur son lit d'hôpital, haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

\- Mais votre conjoint ou partenaire devra réagir avec enthousiasme à vos ardeurs, sinon vous pourriez être tenté d'aller chercher votre plaisir ailleurs.

\- Non mais franchement, j'hallucine...

Emma secoua la tête en prenant un air désespéré. Elle était occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans l'armoire de la chambre de son amie, qui était affreusement mal organisée.

\- Bon, puisqu'on parle de ta vie amoureuse, comment va Regina ?

La blonde se figea, un tee-shirt à moitié plié dans les mains.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne se parle plus, répondit-elle, tâchant de garder un ton calme.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je te connais, Em'. Je sais très bien quand tu me mens. Et puis franchement t'es passée de « je fais la tête tout le temps et je me plains parce que Regina veut plus me parler » à « je me lève pour préparer du café à ma colocataire qui a la gueule de bois avant de partir chantonner sous la douche ». Très discret.

Emma se sentit rougir.

\- Je ne chantonne pas sous la douche à cause de Regina, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Dans la rubrique « vie sociale » de ton horoscope, ce magazine dit que la position de Neptune laisse craindre un risque de malentendu dans le domaine amical et que même si tu penses avoir raison tu dois éviter de camper sur tes positions parce que ça ne mènerait à rien de bon.

\- Tu inventes.

Emma prit le magazine des mains de son amie.

\- C'est pas vrai, l'univers est contre moi !

\- Alors, dis-moi, comment ça va avec Regina ? Il y a du progrès dans votre relation ?

Lily s'installa confortablement sur son lit, attendant des explications.

\- On ne se parle plus.

\- Arrête, je sais que...

\- Non, vraiment, l'interrompit Emma. Depuis ta tentative de suicide j'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à ça.

En vérité, elle passait la plupart de son temps avachie sur le canapé devant la télévision, à essayer de ne pas revivre de douloureux souvenirs de son adolescence, qui remontaient à la surface à cause des derniers évènements. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se réfugiait dans son travail avec soulagement, ravie de pouvoir penser à autre chose.

\- Roh et maintenant ça va être ma faute si tu veux pas affronter tes sentiments pour elle...

Lily fit mine de bouder.

\- On parle d'autre chose, exigea Emma. T'as eu de la visite ?

\- Seulement Walsh. D'ailleurs, je voulais te dire… Il a reprit un magasin de meubles et m'a demandé d'être son assistante. Quand je sortirai je compte sur toi pour m'emmener boire un verre. Il faut qu'on fête ça !

\- Attends, sérieusement ? Tu vas avoir un boulot ?

\- Bah oui, tu vois que je peux !

Emma retint un commentaire désobligeant. Il était un peu tôt pour en juger.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance, fit-elle remarquer. Tout le monde n'aurait pas fait ça pour toi, surtout après avoir perdu un travail par ta faute.

\- Il a eu pitié.

\- Oui, il a clairement eu pitié.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble. Puis Emma se releva, ferma la porte de l'armoire et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je rentre, annonça-t-elle. Je repasserai demain, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête, plongée dans un article de son magazine. Elle ne vit pas le regard triste que sa colocataire posait sur elle.

OooOoooOooO

De retour à l'appartement, Emma réalisa que quelque chose avait changé. Quelqu'un avait aéré la pièce principale, fait la vaisselle et même passé un coup de balais. Une petite note sur le frigo disait « _Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime. Anna._ » La blonde sentit un début de sourire naître sur ses lèvres puis s'évanouir aussitôt. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à sa place habituelle, et tendit la main pour prendre la bouteille qu'elle avait laissée près de la table basse la veille. Hélas, elle était vide. Un post-it jaune était collé dessus. « _Arrête de boire. Je t'aime. Elsa._ »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, glissa un bras sous un coussin et prit une profonde inspiration. Son ordinateur prenait la poussière un peu plus loin, sur le bureau. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Regina depuis une semaine et chaque jour avait été un enfer, la confortant un peu plus dans l'idée qu'elle était désespérément dépendante de leur relation virtuelle. Peut-être que Lily avait raison. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de fuir quelque chose. Emma sentait que cette phase d'introspection était nécessaire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle en était, peu importe à quel point elle y réfléchissait.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle se redressa en grommelant, espérant que son visiteur n'était pas Walsh. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita, le ventre noué. Puis elle se secoua et ouvrit.

Emma se figea en apercevant la magnifique brune qui se tenait sur son palier. Elle aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple photo sur un site de rencontres. _Elle_ était là, en chair et en os, un soupçon de timidité dans le regard. Elle était vraiment là, cette femme pour laquelle elle se sentait plonger dans la folie un peu plus chaque jour. La voix pleine d'émotion, l'air de ne pas y croire, Emma murmura :

\- Regina ?

* * *

 ** _Oui, oui, j'ose m'arrêter maintenant. Donc là tout de suite si vous savez plus trop si vous m'aimez ou si vous me détestez j'imagine que c'est normal.  
Laissez-moi une petite (ou même longue) review, donnez votre avis et votre ressenti et on se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite. Genre vraiment bientôt, comme d'habitude quoi. A très vite !_**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Face à face

**_Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre mois exactement que je connais l'existence des fanfictions ! J'avais envie de partager cette nouvelle avec vous. Franchement, qu'est-ce que je faisais de ma vie avant ça ? Je me le demande._**

 _ **Bref !**_  
 _ **Merci à ceux qui ont fait l'effort de laisser une review même s'ils ne le font pas habituellement. Vous êtes des amours. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.**_  
 _ **Merci aux autres, ceux qui répondent toujours présents. Je me souviens de chacun de vos pseudos et n'hésiterai pas à vous exprimer mon soutient sur vos propres fictions dès que j'aurais terminé la mienne.**_  
 _ **Merci à Rovarandom et Regalilla, vous êtes toujours dans mon cœur. C'est bon de savoir que vous, au moins, serez toujours là.**_  
 _ **Un dernier remerciement spécial à Loulouche, EvilMel-EvilQueen et Gottevil. Vous remarquez toujours les détails sur lesquels je m'applique. Vos reviews sont vraiment géniales, alors merci pour tout.**_

 _ **Apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous apprécient mon rythme de publication, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir. J'avais peur de vous embêter ou de vous lasser. Je posterai trois fois par jours si je ne m'en empêchais pas. Bref, je vous aime, encore merci.**_

 _ **C'est parti pour un chapitre tout mignon, tout gentil, en mode « c'est pas un peu chelou, de se voir en vrai, comme ça ? » J'espère que la transition virtuel/réel ne sera pas trop choquante. Je suis moyennement contente de ce chapitre au final.**_  
 _ **Enfin bon... c'est le calme avant la tempête et j'espère que vous aimerez.**_  
 _ **Oh et la question de pourquoi Emma n'a pas répondu à Regina sera abordée dans ce chapitre mais aussi dans le prochain.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews des Guest :**_  
 **yaya Loukia Gefi** _ **: Merci infiniment d'avoir lu mon histoire et d'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :D**_  
 **Guest** _ **: Oui, je suis sadique :p non franchement je sais que j'abuse un peu avec mes fins de chapitre mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne :p merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que ce nouveau tournant dans mon histoire te plaira.**_  
 **Angie** _ **: Merci pour ta review, et bienvenue parmi les vivants (oui, c'est une blague pourrie sur le « mode fantôme »)**_  
 **A3c** _ **: Merci pour tes mots gentils et pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Contente que cette histoire te plaise !**_  
 **Nmo** _ **: Je comprends qu'on ait pas forcément le temps de laisser des reviews surtout quand on doit réviser pour le bac. Je suis bien contente de savoir que cette histoire te plait et que ça a été le cas pour Hindsight aussi. J'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**_  
 **XceceX** _ **: Je commence à croire que j'avais plus de lecteurs que je ne le pensais sur Hindsight ! En tout cas c'est un plaisir de lire ta gentille review, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une. Merci du fond du cœur.**_  
 **Guest** _ **: JE SAIS JE SUIS AFFREUSEMENT SADIQUE. TOUTES MES EXCUSES :D**_  
 **Guest** _ **: Oh, coucou toi, Miss « des bises » :D Oui, Regina peut être bien mignonne quand elle le veut :p j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira (on sent que je m'inquiète là ?) merci à toi pour tes reviews, elles sont absolument trop mignonnes (comme Regina). A très vite j'espère !**_  
 **Luna2000** _ **: J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review, j'apprécie vraiment :D**_  
 **Lisa418** _ **: Merci pour ta review. Tu m'as donné l'idée de titre pour mon chapitre alors merci infiniment c'est parfois la galère. :D a bientôt j'espère !**_

 _ **Oulah, pardon pour le pavé.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick  
But I love it**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Face à face**

\- Regina ?

Emma ne pouvait plus détacher le regard de sa visiteuse. Celle-ci eut un sourire un peu gêné et répondit :

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Swan.

Sa voix était parfaite. La façon dont elle prononçait son nom était parfaite. Tout en elle respirait la perfection. La blonde sentit le souffle lui manquer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Les émotions montaient en elle à pleine puissance et elle s'y perdait déjà.

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? interrogea-t-elle.

Elle fit signe à sa visiteuse d'entrer, se décalant pour lui laisser de la place. Regina obéit et promena un regard curieux sur l'appartement. Emma remercia mentalement ses sœurs d'avoir fait un peu de ménage.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire, répliqua malicieusement la brune.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, ce n'était pas très légal ?

\- Disons que je connais des personnes qui connaissent des personnes. Et aussi que vous aimez vivre dangereusement, comme vous l'avez dit un jour. Vous retrouver était un jeu d'enfant.

Emma se sentit sourire. Elle s'appuya nerveusement contre le comptoir de sa cuisine, contemplant Regina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était _tellement_ belle. C'en était impressionnant. Et intimidant.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venue ? murmura la blonde.

Elle avait une petite idée sur la question mais elle avait envie de l'entendre de la bouche de son amie, d'en avoir la confirmation.

\- A vrai dire, je m'inquiétais. J'ai conscience que venir ici est un peu extrême mais... Je m'inquiétais vraiment. Vous n'avez pas reçu mes derniers messages ?

\- Non, je... J'étais un peu préoccupée, dernièrement.

\- A cause de votre amie Lily ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Emma serra les poings, sentant ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau. La douleur la ramena à la réalité et elle prit pleinement conscience de la situation.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre, déclara-t-elle. Vous êtes là, en face de moi, pour de vrai.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à réaliser.

Regina sourit à nouveau. Son regard était si intense qu'il était difficile à soutenir.

\- Mais ça ne répond pas à la question, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Lily a essayé de se suicider. Alors j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle.

\- Oh... Je comprends. Vous auriez dû me le dire.

\- Je sais. Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Histoire de se donner une contenance, Emma marcha jusqu'au placard et sortit deux verres.

\- Vodka ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Regina retira son long manteau noir, dévoilant une robe rouge qui épousait ses formes généreuses. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, perchée sur ses talons hauts, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Le petit appartement avait un aspect très chaleureux, probablement grâce aux meubles en bois clair, aux nombreux coussins colorés qui ornaient les deux canapés et au léger désordre qui régnait par endroits.

\- Où est votre fils ? s'enquit Emma, qui préparait les verres dans la cuisine.

\- Chez Mary-Margaret. Je suis partie sur un coup de tête, pour être honnête. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de surgir à l'improviste ? Je ne devrais pas m'imposer de cette façon.

\- Je suis très contente que vous soyez venue. Et vous ne vous imposez pas du tout, croyez moi. Installez-vous, faites comme chez vous. Nous n'allions pas rester des amies virtuelles pour toujours, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina acquiesça. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, et avisa la bouteille de whisky vide qui traînait par terre. Suivant son regard, la blonde rougit violemment mais décida de se passer de commentaires. Ne relevant pas non plus, Regina poursuivit son inspection visuelle.

\- Vos plantes sont en train de mourir, fit-elle remarquer.

Emma mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Son cerveau semblait se mettre en pause dès que la brune ouvrait la bouche.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'imagine que vous avez raison... Elles appartiennent à Lily, en fait. J'ai arrêté les frais après avoir tué ma quinzième plante en pot.

Regina émit un petit rire amusé. Emma songea que c'était le plus beau son du monde.

\- Je vois. On ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Et pourtant, regardez-vous...

La blonde se pinça la lèvre, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle venait de dire une chose pareille. Elle prit une gorgée de vodka pour se donner une contenance et rejoignit son amie au salon.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfaite, protesta Regina.

Elle accepta le verre que lui tendait Emma, se plongeant dans son regard l'espace d'une seconde.

\- C'est une question de point de vue...

\- Si vous le dites.

Le ton de la brune était poli, teinté d'une touche de provocation. Elle se tenait droite sur le canapé, élégante jusqu'au bout des ongles, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Alors, reprit-elle. Vous allez me parler de ce rendez-vous, maintenant que je peux vous harceler face à face ?

Emma se laissa tomber sur l'autre canapé, sans quitter son amie des yeux. Cette fois elle faisait vraiment le lien entre la femme à la beauté époustouflante assise juste devant elle et celle dont elle avait attendu les messages en passant par toutes les émotions.

\- N'y comptez pas, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Dommage.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Regina ne se décide à le rompre :

\- Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, soupira-t-elle. C'était étrange de réaliser qu'il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi et que personne n'aurait jamais pensé à me prévenir.

\- Imaginez un peu ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux semaines !

\- Je n'étais pas partie sans dire au revoir, se défendit la brune. Mais je comprends vos raisons. J'espère que votre amie va mieux ?

\- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux. C'est gentil de vous en inquiéter.

\- Je me soucie de tout ce qui vous concerne, Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle hésita à rebondir sur cette dernière affirmation mais décida de ne pas le faire. Elle avait trop peur de s'engager sur cette voie. Elle aborda donc des sujets plus légers, comme le travail, l'actualité, la pluie et le beau temps. Les conversations s'enchaînaient avec une facilité surprenante, agréables bien que teintées d'une politesse qui ressemblait parfois à de la gêne. Alors que l'horloge affichait une heure du matin, Regina dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main, ce que son amie remarqua aussitôt.

\- Vous êtes fatiguée, constata-t-elle.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment épuisée. Vous connaissez un hôtel dans les environs ? Je n'ai pas pris le temps de penser aux détails lorsque je suis partie.

\- Un hôtel ? Certainement pas ! Je vais vous préparer la chambre de Lily. Le temps de changer les draps et de jeter ses affaires par la fenêtre et vous pourrez vous reposer.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est une très aimable proposition. Mais votre amie pourrait vous en tenir rigueur.

\- Oh, elle fera bien ce qu'elle voudra.

Emma finit son verre d'une seule gorgée et le reposa sur la table basse. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle demanda :

\- Vous voulez rester quelques jours à New-York ?

\- Oh, je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment de plan établi en venant ici. Mais il y a mon fils et mon travail alors...

\- Deux ou trois jours. Juste le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître mieux. Sans que vous ne puissiez échapper à mes questions, je veux dire.

Regina prit un air amusé.

\- Je téléphonerai à Mary-Margaret demain matin, décida-t-elle finalement. Mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

\- C'est moi qui vous invite. Alors non, vous n'abusez pas.

Emma se leva d'un bond. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement à la recherche de couvertures et de draps propre, maudissant Lily qui ne cessait de déplacer ses affaires.

\- Merci de m'accueillir, en tout cas, murmura Regina, si bas qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été entendue.

Elle prit une gorgée de vodka, savourant l'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans l'appartement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde revint dans la pièce en souriant.

\- La chambre est prête, annonça-t-elle.

Elle y vit aussitôt une sorte de sous-entendu et s'efforça de chasser cette pensée.

\- Merci encore.

Regina se leva lentement et tira sur sa robe pour en effacer les plis. Le regard d'Emma suivait chacun de ses gestes, enregistrant chaque détail.

\- Je peux rester pour vous tenir compagnie, proposa la brune. Il n'est pas très poli de venir à l'improviste puis de vous laisser seule pour aller dormir.

\- Vous avez dit que vous étiez épuisée. Et pour être honnête, je le suis aussi. Et nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain. Même après, si vous décidez de rester un peu.

\- Je l'envisage sérieusement.

\- Parfait !

Regina récupéra son manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Les deux femmes s'observèrent un instant en silence.

\- Bon, eh bien… Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Emma. Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Oui, j'imagine que nous avons passé l'étape du vouvoiement maintenant... Dans ce cas... Bonne nuit, Emma. Et merci de m'accueillir chez toi.

La blonde reprit sa respiration avec difficulté.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, balbutia-t-elle.

Regina se détourna en souriant et se dirigea vers la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur.

\- La salle de bain est juste ici, indiqua Emma.

Son invitée acquiesça et disparut dans la pièce. Restée seule, debout au milieu du salon, la blonde prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Puis elle se précipita sur son ordinateur, entrouvrit l'écran et chercha aussitôt le lien de _real-life-fairytale_ dans ses marques-pages.

R - _« Vous me manquez, Mademoiselle Swan. »_

Emma sourit à la lecture de ce message. Il y en avait douze autres, courts mais chargés d'une inquiétude palpable. La jeune femme s'en voulut d'avoir tant inquiété son amie. Mais en un sens, cela avait poussé Regina à faire le chemin jusqu'à New-York, ce qui était très bien. Emma leva les yeux de son écran, regardant autour d'elle, habitée d'un sentiment étrange. Tout lui semblait irréel, lointain. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un instant plus tôt, Regina était assise sur ce même canapé, ses longues jambes fines repliées, son verre de vodka à la main.

Le regard d'Emma s'arrêta sur la porte qui la séparait de son amie. _Elle_ était là, à quelques pas seulement, stupéfiante de beauté, terriblement réelle. Le simple fait d'en prendre conscience fit courir un frisson dans le dos de la blonde. Une chose était sûre : elle avait plus que jamais envie de tout connaître au sujet de Regina Mills.

OooOooOooO

Regina s'éveilla le matin suivant avec un inexplicable sentiment de bonheur. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, les événements de la veille lui revinrent avec force. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure des ses actes. Tout d'abord, elle avait eu l'intention de mettre fin à cette amitié virtuelle, pour de bon cette fois. Et lorsque Emma lui en avait donné la possibilité en cessant de lui répondre, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait déposé Henry chez Mary-Margaret et s'était précipitée à New-York.

Regina se tourna sur le côté, un bras glissé sous l'oreiller. Elle se souvenait avoir longuement hésité sur le palier, s'inquiétant de l'heure tardive, du fait qu'Emma n'était peut-être pas chez elle et que surgir à l'improviste n'était pas très poli. Elle avait commencé à imaginer qu'elle faisait demi-tour, redescendait les escaliers, sortait dans la rue, prenait un taxi pour l'aéroport. Elle serait rentrée à Storybrooke et personne n'aurait jamais rien su de ses intentions. Mais Emma était là, derrière la porte, plus proche que jamais, et elle avait trouvé le courage de sonner.

Regina se sentit sourire. La soirée avait été courte mais ô combien satisfaisante. Se retrouver enfin face à Emma, s'amuser secrètement de son trouble et de sa maladresse, se sentir fébrile à la simple idée qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui échapper... Elle avait si souvent rêvé cette rencontre. En un sens, elle avait espéré qu'Emma la décevrait, mais dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement, Regina avait su que ça ne serait pas le cas. La vie lui semblait terriblement injuste, soudain. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme merveilleuse soit la mère biologique de son fils ?

La brune soupira, repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle jeta un regard au tee-shirt banal qu'elle portait et dans lequel elle avait dormi. Elle avait trouvé le vêtement soigneusement plié sur le bas du lit, une attention toute simple qui lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Tout en repoussant ce qu'elle ressentait tout au fond d'elle, Regina retira le tee-shirt et enfila sa robe rouge. Puis elle quitta la chambre et se glissa dans la pièce principale, appréhendant quelque peu ce qui allait suivre. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était retrouvée dans une situation semblable.

Emma était dans la cuisine, appuyée contre le comptoir, regardant dehors avec un air absent. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait la fit sursauter et, apercevant son amie, un sourire sincère illumina son visage. Regina se sentit touchée à l'idée qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici bas qui remarquait sa présence et en éprouvait de la joie.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda la blonde, un soupçon d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Oui, et tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Je vais essayer.

Le téléphone d'Emma émit une sonnerie stridente, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation émerveillée.

\- Désolée, je dois répondre.

Regina acquiesça. Tandis que son amie faisait les cent pas dans le salon, parlant à toute allure dans le combiné, elle se rapprocha de la veste en cuir rouge posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, souriant sans même s'en apercevoir. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Emma revenait dans la cuisine, son téléphone à la main.

\- C'était Lily, expliqua-t-elle. J'étais supposée aller la voir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui mais bien sûr je préférerai passer la journée avec vous... Enfin, avec toi.

\- Je comprendrai qu'elle ait la priorité, compte tenu de sa situation.

\- Elle est grande, elle va se débrouiller, se convainquit la blonde. Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? Tu vas rester quelques jours à New-York ?

Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans les yeux de son amie que Regina sentit ses résolutions vaciller. Comment résister à un tel regard ? Emma avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, contrairement à Mary-Margaret qui était toujours collée à David et à Henry qui la boudait continuellement. Alors pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Je vais passer les coups de téléphone nécessaires pour libérer quelques jours de mon emploi du temps.

Emma se retenait visiblement de faire éclater sa joie. Elle traversa la pièce et jeta un œil dans le frigo.

\- Tu prends quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Peu importe. Ce que tu as.

\- Des pancakes, c'est bon ?

Regina acquiesça. Elle regarda son hôte s'activer, recevant une réponse négative à chaque fois qu'elle proposait son aide. Lorsque la blonde se laissa finalement tomber sur la chaise en face de la sienne, un chocolat chaud à la cannelle dans une main et un café dans l'autre, Regina comprit qu'elle jouait un jeu vraiment dangereux. Elle prit la tasse que son amie lui tendait, maîtrisant la tristesse qui l'avait brusquement envahie. Emma Swan était une femme incroyable, pour laquelle son intérêt ne cessait de croître, mais elle n'en restait pas moins la mère biologique de son fils. Et cette vérité ne cessait de la tourmenter.

* * *

 ** _Un chapitre sans drama, ça change, non ?  
J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, en tout cas il n'a pas été facile à écrire. Enfin bref. Je poste la suite ce soir. Eh oui, c'est la fête, surtout que le prochain est plus long de 1000 bons mots.  
Comme d'habitude, donnez votre avis, bla bla bla. Je vous aime. A très vite !_**


	10. Chapitre 10 - Ouvrir son coeur

**_Comme promis, voici le chapitre de ce soir.  
Au programme : des conseils, des confidences et de l'audace.  
_**

 _ **Bon par contre j'ai une petite (grosse) baisse de moral et donc de motivation et d'inspiration. Je commence à penser que cette fic ne dépassera pas les 15 chapitres, mais je ne compte pas bâcler quoi que ce soit. Je dois juste retrouver la force, le courage, le moral… Bref, osef de ma vie. Juste merci pour vos mots gentils, c'est vraiment ce qui fait toute la différence. Je vous aime tous très fort.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **No matter how many deaths that I die  
I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live  
I will never regret**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Ouvrir son coeur**

Emma regardait Regina. Sa vie avait été totalement bouleversée depuis quelques heures et elle se surprenait à apprécier ce sentiment. C'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin, finalement. Une amie, une personne à laquelle se confier. Une personne qui écoutait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, faisait preuve d'un réel intérêt pour elle, même en ce qui concernait les détails les plus insignifiants de son existence. Même si, pour être complètement honnête avec elle-même, Emma devait reconnaître que cette relation ne lui paraissait pas totalement platonique. Et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de chasser cette pensée.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais pu te prêter des vêtements. T'étais pas obligée de dévaliser la moitié des boutiques de New-York.

Regina prit un air sévère. Assise sur une chaise, en plein milieu de la cuisine, elle était occupée à examiner un pantalon noir très chic sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Nous n'avons pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts, fit-elle remarquer. Et je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire des achats en dehors de Storybrooke, où les choix sont beaucoup plus restreints qu'à New-York.

\- Un point pour toi.

Emma prit une gorgée du verre de whisky qu'elle tenait à la main. Après avoir passé la matinée à discuter avec Regina – surtout de sujets inoffensifs, mais aussi un peu de Lily – elle avait eu un appel pour le travail et avait dû abandonner son invitée. Celle-ci en avait profité pour aller faire les boutiques. La blonde était revenue en fin de journée, après avoir retrouvé un nouveau fugitif et fait quelques courses en prévision des prochains jours.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-elle. Je te propose de rester et après je disparais tout l'après-midi...

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'allais venir, répondit Regina. Et puis comme ça j'ai pu passer des appels importants pour le travail.

\- Et pour ton fils ? Henry, c'est ça ?

La brune se tendit imperceptiblement.

\- Mary-Margaret est d'accord pour veiller sur lui. Elle est même ravie, en fait. Henry est un garçon vraiment adorable.

\- Je m'en veux un peu de le priver de sa maman. Enfin, je suis tellement contente de te voir enfin que finalement, tant pis pour lui !

Emma prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky en songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de dire des choses stupides. Regina sourit, à son grand soulagement. Hélas, il y avait toujours un fond de tristesse dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama soudain la blonde.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et si on allait manger au restaurant ? J'en connais un vraiment sympa, à seulement quelques rues...

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

Emma rit pendant quelques secondes avant de capter l'air sérieux de Regina.

\- Euuuuuuuuh, non.

\- Du calme, Mademoiselle Swan. Je plaisantais.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je le savais.

Emma termina son verre en fixant le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une simple plaisanterie. Elle releva la tête, détaillant son amie qui examinait ses nouveaux habits avec un air satisfait. Peut-être était-il temps de faire face à son attirance pour Regina Mills...

OooOooOooO

Emma lisait le journal dans la clarté matinale. En vérité, elle faisait semblant, toute son attention concentrée sur la porte de la chambre de Lily, attendant impatiemment que Regina se réveille. Chaque seconde était plus frustrante que la précédente. Soudain, alors que la blonde envisageait de faire « accidentellement » tomber quelque chose pour que le bruit réveille son invitée – ce n'était pas très gentil, mais elle en était là – son téléphone sonna, l'arrachant à sa morosité. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le numéro de sa sœur aînée.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour espèce de tête en l'air. Je t'appelle parce que nous avions rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure pour nos essayages de robes de demoiselles d'honneur.

\- J'avais complètement oublié ! Désolée, je vais pas pouvoir venir. J'ai de la visite.

\- August ? crut deviner Elsa.

\- Non, il est toujours en Thaïlande. C'est... Quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré sur un site internet.

\- Emma, c'est dangereux ! Il pourrait être un psychopathe ou un tueur en série ou un violeur ou les trois.

\- C'est une femme. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'intention de me violer.

\- Oh... Oui, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas parler de viol lorsque c'est consentant.

Emma s'étouffa avec une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- J'ai bien vu que tu commençais à ouvrir les yeux, la dernière fois. Tu es très douée pour ignorer ce qui te dérange, sans vouloir te vexer, mais j'imagine que tu as passé un nouveau cap puisque cette femme est chez toi.

\- Ecoute, Elsa, je sais vraiment pas où j'en suis...

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Essaye d'envisager les choses calmement. Et parle-moi un peu d'elle, que je puisse être plus précise dans mes conseils de grande sœur.

\- Elle s'appelle Regina. Elle m'a envoyé un message sur un site de rencontres. On a commencé à sympathiser et très vite, je me suis complètement laissé emporter dans cette relation virtuelle. Toute la journée je ne pensais qu'au moment où j'allais pouvoir rentrer et lui parler. Et quand elle a débarqué chez moi sans prévenir... Elsa, je m'attendais pas à ressentir ça, simplement en la regardant, en l'ayant en face de moi.

Emma baissa d'un ton, se souvenant que Regina se trouvait à quelques pas seulement, probablement toujours endormie.

\- On a été au restaurant hier soir, poursuivit-elle. Si tu la voyais, elle est impressionnante, elle a toujours quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Elle est élégante peu importe la situation. En fait, elle est tellement magnifique que tout le monde semble laid en comparaison. Et elle a de l'humour, de la culture... On a passé la moitié de la nuit à discuter et je m'en suis même pas rendue compte avant de tomber de fatigue.

\- Ce n'est pas pour te faire peur, ma chérie, mais je crois que tu es amoureuse.

\- Pitié, me dis pas ça. Je commence juste à me faire à l'idée que je suis attirée par cette femme, je suis pas prête à en tirer des conclusions.

Elsa soupira dans le téléphone.

\- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu as la sensation que tu ne mérites pas d'être heureuse. Mais si cette femme te plaît, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Tu te fiches des étiquettes, ne fais pas comme si brusquement ça comptait. Et tu te fiches du regard des autres. Alors où est le vrai problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est son regard à elle. Je suis intéressée, d'accord, mais c'est pas son cas et elle me l'a fait savoir dès son tout premier message. Et elle sort d'une histoire difficile avec un _homme_ , et elle est maire d'une ville dans le Maine, elle a un fils et... Moi je suis juste une célibataire endurcie qui vit avec une colocataire suicidaire. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que cette femme exceptionnelle s'intéresse à moi.

La porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrit. Emma s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je dois y aller, bonne chance pour les essayages et je te rappelle très vite !

Regina rejoignit son amie dans la cuisine, magnifique dans son tailleur beige tout neuf.

\- Bonjour, la salua-t-elle. Tu es bien matinale.

\- Toi aussi. L'habitude du boulot, j'imagine ?

\- Eh oui.

La brune se servit un café avant de s'installer à table, jetant un regard curieux au journal qu'Emma avait délaissé. Cette dernière sourit, ravie d'être simplement là, à savourer chaque seconde.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Je veux que tu me présentes Lily.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est ton amie d'enfance et ta colocataire. Je pense qu'elle pourrait m'apprendre beaucoup de tes secrets. Et puis, à cause de moi, tu n'es pas allée lui rendre visite à l'hôpital hier.

Emma se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas accepter. Et si Lily recommençait à faire des allusions à sa potentielle homosexualité ? Le regard insistant de Regina finit par la convaincre. Elle était vraiment incapable de lui résister...

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je tiens quand même à te prévenir que tu vas avoir envie de lui coller des baffes. D'ailleurs, ne te retiens surtout pas.

Regina sourit tout en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Après avoir pris une gorgée de café, elle répondit :

\- Je pourrais te juger sur tes relations amicales mais j'ai moi aussi régulièrement envie d'agresser physiquement Mary-Margaret.

\- Avec ce genre d'amis, pas besoin d'ennemis...

\- C'est bien vrai.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice. Puis Regina se plongea dans la lecture du journal, sans remarquer qu'Emma ne cessait de la contempler, les yeux brillants d'une émotion qu'elle ne s'avouait pas encore totalement.

OooOooOooO

\- C'est magnifique !

Emma sourit. Tout en examinant la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt, elle répondit :

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'aime autant cet appartement. Uniquement pour la terrasse.

Regina regardait la rue en contrebas, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux tout autour de son visage.

\- Il y a tellement de bruit ici, fit-elle remarquer. Storybrooke est très calme en comparaison.

\- Je pourrais en témoigner quand j'y viendrais en visite.

La brune se raidit. Elle resserra sur elle les pans de sa veste, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait la peur irraisonnée qu'Emma reconnaisse Henry comme étant son fils si jamais elle était amenée à le rencontrer, ce qui était finalement peu probable. Remarquant son trouble, la blonde s'empressa de changer de sujet :

\- Tu me dois toujours des secrets, rappela-t-elle.

Regina s'installa sur une chaise et prit son verre de vin pour se donner une contenance.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Et c'est à ton tour. Je veux quelque chose d'important, je te préviens.

\- Très bien... Alors, voyons. Il y a un secret que je ne confie pas facilement, mais puisque c'est toi... Je vais faire un effort.

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma prit une grande inspiration. Envoyer des messages et faire des confidences de vive voix, ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Tu te souviens de cet ex qui m'a envoyé en prison à sa place ?

\- Oui.

\- J'étais enceinte de lui. Je m'en suis rendue compte une fois derrière les barreaux. Je n'ai pas gardé le bébé. C'était un petit garçon.

Regina s'efforça de garder un air impassible. La mère biologique d'Henry l'avait surprise, et de la bonne façon, mais elle ne pensait pas trop s'avancer en ayant d'ores et déjà une mauvaise opinion du père.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui, souvent, reconnut Emma. Mais j'étais jeune, perdue et en prison. J'espère seulement que mon fils a trouvé une bonne famille, des parents aimants...

La blonde essuya une larme qui perlait à son œil.

\- Désolée, soupira-t-elle. C'est un sujet sensible.

\- Je comprends.

Le silence pesa un instant sur les deux jeunes femmes. Regina regardait dans le vide, perdue dans un combat intérieur violent.

\- A ton tour ! s'exclama soudain Emma. Je veux en savoir plus au sujet de l'homme qui t'a brisé le cœur.

\- Puisqu'on en est à aborder les sujets sensibles...

Regina prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- Il s'appelle Robin. Il était en procédure de divorce lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais s'est à nouveau rapproché de sa femme alors même qu'il me fréquentait. Ils ont un fils ensemble, un petit garçon vraiment adorable, et ils ont voulu se donner une seconde chance. Robin m'a donc repoussée, mais il n'a cessé de revenir vers moi en prétendant qu'il était toujours amoureux.

\- Si je croise ce type, je vais vraiment pas le rater.

Regina eut un rire qui sonnait faux.

\- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas continuer si tu réagis déjà de cette façon.

\- Non, non, je veux connaître toute l'histoire !

Emma prit la main de son amie avant même de réfléchir à son geste. S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'immobilisa, n'osant pas faire marche-arrière. Heureusement, Regina se contenta de sourire, les yeux brillants.

\- L'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai cessé de te parler était en rapport direct avec Robin, expliqua-t-elle. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il avait finalement quitté sa femme... Mais pas pour moi. Pour ma sœur.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes là ?

\- Hélas, non. Notre mère a toujours affiché une préférence pour moi, ce que Zelena a très mal vécu. Elle s'est donc empressée de séduire l'homme pour lequel elle connaissait mes sentiments. Elle a toujours été jalouse, elle a toujours eu envie d'avoir ce que j'avais. Et il y a pire encore.

Emma haussa un sourcil tout en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Regina, allant même jusqu'à tracer des cercles sur sa paume à l'aide de son pouce. Le contact sembla calmer la brune, qui se détendit un peu, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions négatives que son récit provoquait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être encore pire ? s'étonna la blonde.

\- Ma sœur est tombée enceinte. Je venais seulement de l'apprendre, le soir où je suis revenue sur le site. J'ai relu nos messages, j'avais envie de t'en parler, je me sentais tellement mal... Mais quand on a discuté je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te le dire, pas comme ça. Et puis, j'étais encore sous le choc... Cette nouvelle était d'autant plus cruelle que Robin avait toujours manifesté le désir d'avoir une grande famille et qu'il se trouve que je suis stérile.

A l'instant où elle prononça ces mots, Regina écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'elle venait de faire une monstrueuse bêtise.

\- Mais tu as un fils, s'étonna Emma.

\- J'ai adopté Henry, avoua la brune, la voix tremblante.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas.

\- Parce que je ne te l'avais pas dit.

Emma adressa un sourire rassurant à son amie, sa main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.

\- Être nulles pour l'amitié ne nous suffisait pas, plaisanta-t-elle. Il fallait que nos relations amoureuses craignent aussi.

Regina éclata de rire avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

\- C'est pitoyable, fit-elle remarquer. Nos vies sont pitoyables.

\- C'est clair, mais... On a de la chance de s'être rencontrées. Tu es différente de toutes les personnes dont j'ai pu être proche auparavant.

\- Toi aussi.

Réalisant qu'elle regardait son amie avec un peu trop d'insistance, Emma se leva et se rapprocha de la balustrade, jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé à la rue. A cet instant, son téléphone sonna dans la poche de son jean, et elle décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

\- Allô ?

\- Ton horoscope d'aujourd'hui dit qu'il est temps que tu tentes une approche. La belle brune est dans les parages ?

\- Lily ! S'il te plait, arrête tes bêtises. Je suis sûre que tu inventes en plus.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord ! Mais franchement, elle s'en va demain. Alors c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Emma jeta un regard en arrière. Regina servait deux nouveaux verres de vin. Pourquoi cette vision toute simple avait-elle le pouvoir de faire fondre son cœur ?

\- Em' ? insista Lily, dans le téléphone. J'ai été sympa, j'ai retenu mes remarques quand tu me l'as présenté, alors maintenant que tu sais que je peux être une bonne amie, écoute mes conseils ! Tente ta chance. Ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- On se parle plus tard.

Emma raccrocha. Son amie se leva et lui tendit un verre de vin. Puis elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la balustrade, les yeux fermés, le souffle du vent passant sur son visage à l'expression sereine.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit la blonde.

\- Oui, oui. Que voulait Lily ?

\- Oh, rien… Juste insinuer que toi et moi sommes plus que des amies.

Regina rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, mais n'osa pas se tourner vers Emma, qui se tenait à quelques pas seulement. Elle pouvait sentir son regard comme un feu brûlant sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix totalement maîtrisée.

\- Oui, elle refuse de comprendre qu'on est toutes les deux hétéros.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

Emma éprouva soudain des difficultés à respirer.

\- Comment ça ? Ton ex était un homme et ton premier amour aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- Oui, je n'ai jamais eu que des relations avec des hommes. Mais j'ai toujours été également intéressée par les femmes.

\- Ah. D'accord. C'est... c'est génial.

Regina frissonna dans l'air frais de la nuit et glissa les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Le regard fixé sur la rue, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, Emma ? Je sais que Lily allait mal, mais tu aurais pu m'envoyer un tout petit message, ne serais-ce que pour me rassurer. Est-ce que je suis aussi peu importante à tes yeux ?

\- Non. C'est justement parce que tu es importante que je n'ai pas répondu.

Emma se rapprocha lentement de son amie, qui regardait toujours résolument droit devant elle, et se jeta à l'eau :

\- Quand on a commencé à se raconter des secrets, j'ai réalisé que je me sentais proche de toi, plus proche que de n'importe qui d'autre. Et que j'étais en train de m'attacher. De beaucoup trop m'attacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Emma se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant intensément. Regina était intéressée par les femmes. Regina s'était tant inquiétée pour elle après une semaine sans nouvelles qu'elle était venue jusqu'à New-York pour la voir. Peut-être qu'Elsa avait raison, finalement. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Et peut-être que Lily avait raison, elle aussi. Peut-être que c'était bien maintenant ou jamais.

Regina, n'obtenant pas de réponses, se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci se rapprocha encore et son regard descendit jusqu'aux lèvres de la brune. Elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait voir la petite cicatrice dont elle avait oublié l'existence jusqu'à maintenant, s'étant efforcée de ne pas fixer Regina à cet endroit précis. Avec la sensation de se jeter dans le vide, Emma fit un dernier pas en avant et posa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était brusquement arrêté. Regina sentit ses yeux se fermer et renonça à lutter, s'abandonnant à l'instant. Puis elle sortit une main de sa poche et la glissa dans le cou de son amie, l'attirant un peu plus près. Leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Emma se détacha doucement pour mieux replonger sur la bouche de Regina, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec passion. Elle en avait rêvé un million de fois. Et il était si bon de finalement céder, d'oublier sa peur.

Soudain, Regina recula, mettant fin au délicieux contact. Elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, les mains tendues devant elle comme pour se protéger.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle. Il ne faut pas.

Emma entendait son cœur battre partout dans son corps. Elle reprit sa respiration, le corps encore parcouru de frissons de désir. Elle avait froid, soudain, sans les bras chaleureux de son amie autour d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est à cause de Robin ? Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ?

Regina secoua la tête, incapable de répondre. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de perdre et son fils et Emma. Alors elle se précipita sur la porte qui menait à l'appartement et s'arrêta sur le seuil, jetant un dernier regard en arrière. Elle rassembla tout son courage.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid. Je t'ai prévenue dès le début : tu ne m'intéresses pas de cette façon. Alors je crois qu'on va en rester là.

Regina disparut dans les escaliers, contenant bravement les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Restée seule sur le toit, Emma mit plusieurs minutes à réagir. Les derniers mots de son amie étaient venus se ficher comme des lames dans son cœur. L'instant d'avant, elle l'embrassait passionnément – ou avait-elle été la seule à apprécier ce baiser ? – et voilà qu'elle la repoussait et qu'elle s'enfuyait. Le temps d'arriver dans l'appartement, il n'y avait plus de trace de Regina. En allant à la fenêtre, Emma eut le temps de la voir s'engouffrer dans un taxi.

Restée seule, la blonde se laissa lentement tomber au sol. Elle repensa à Walsh et à la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé, le soir de leur rendez-vous. Avait-elle eu la moindre idée, à cet instant-là, de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir ? Emma sentit les larmes monter et ne tenta pas de les empêcher de couler. Elle replia ses jambes, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se mit à pleurer, le corps agité de sanglots douloureux. Cette fois, elle avait perdu Regina pour de bon.

* * *

 ** _Je me démoralise toute seule, c'est quand même fort. Cette fin est tellement horrible que je vais devoir sacrément me dépêcher de poster la suite.  
Donnez votre avis, vos encouragements, vos menaces de mort et tout ce que vous voudrez. A très vite._**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Un début de vérité

**_Coucou les amis._**

 _ **J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Quand vous vous apprêtez à laisser une review dans le seul but de critiquer, posez-vous quelques petites questions. Tout d'abord, sur qui est-ce que je suis en train de me défouler ? Cette personne est-elle en mesure de supporter ce déchaînement de violence verbale ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça va lui apporter ?**_

 _ **Oh je vous vois venir avec vos critiques constructives. Le « je te fais du mal pour ton bien »... Est-ce que je suis la seule à me rendre compte que ça ne peut clairement PAS faire de bien ?**_

 _ **Si la seule façon pour vous de vous sentir exister c'est en rabaissant les autres alors, sincèrement, je vous plains.**_

 _ **A titre personnel, je suis consciente de mes faiblesses dans le domaine de l'écriture. Alors non, inutile de me faire remarquer ce qui n'est pas encore tout à fait au point dans mes écrits. Je suis au courant. Je me connais.**_  
 _ **Je m'améliore en m'entraînant, en écrivant de plus en plus. Je poste en espérant faire passer un bon moment à quelqu'un et il semblerait que cela fonctionne pour certaines personnes. Je poste aussi parce que cela m'aide à faire face à des situations difficiles. Je ne vous force pas à lire. Je me passerai de votre méchanceté.**_

 _ **Si l'histoire vous déplaît, la petite croix en haut à droite est faite pour ça. Vous n'avez que l'embarras du choix si vous voulez lire autre chose, ce site regorge de talents.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas posté pendant un mois, entre Hindsight (ma dernière fiction) et Real Life Fairytale. J'ai profité de la joie que m'avait procuré le fait d'écrire, d'aller au bout de quelque chose et de recevoir certains avis plein de gentillesse pour trouver la force de venir à bout de six longues années de dépendance aux antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques, antipsychotiques, régulateurs d'humeur et autres saloperies. Je remercie du plus profond de mon cœur les personnes qui, à travers leurs mots gentils, ont rendu cela possible. Oui, on peut faire le bien en disant le bien. Et on peut faire le mal en disant le mal. Et à moi ça me paraît logique.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas un paillasson. Prière de vous essuyer les pieds ailleurs.**_

 _ **Pardon pour le roman et pour avoir raconté ma vie. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de me critiquer dans vos reviews, tant que vous ne vous attardez pas**_ **uniquement _sur ce qui ne va pas_** **. _Sinon franchement descendez de votre piédestal et venez me le dire en face.  
_** _ **Bref, j'ai donné mon avis. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.**_

 _ **Pour finir, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire part de ce qu'ils ont apprécié. Vous êtes tous fabuleux et les critiques que j'ai pu recevoir ne valent pas un dixième de vos compliments. Je vous aime tous sincèrement.**_

 ** _Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !_**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Why can't you see what we had  
Let the fire burn the ice  
Where's the love we once had  
Is it all a lie**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un début de vérité**

Emma sécha ses larmes. Mais d'autres ne cessaient de couler, rendant ses efforts vains. Elle finit par abandonner et se laissa peser contre le mur, les jambes repliées, les bras le long du corps. Les mots de Regina résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Sa voix était si différente, dès lors qu'elle n'y mettait plus de douceur. Elle l'avait repoussé, et pourtant... Elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Emma remettait tout en doute à cet instant, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement du baiser. Elle souffrait mais n'arrivait pas à regretter d'avoir cédé à son désir.

Elle avait osé. En sachant parfaitement tout au fond d'elle qu'il était encore trop tôt, que Regina était bien réelle entre ses bras mais que son esprit et son cœur lui échappaient encore. Mais Emma aurait renoncé à tout, elle aurait sacrifié ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour gagner le droit d'effleurer ses lèvres ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. La sensation avait dépassé ses rêves les plus fous. Elle en frissonnait encore, assise toute seule sur le sol froid de sa cuisine, des larmes plein les yeux. Oui, Elsa avait raison. Elle était amoureuse. Et comme jamais auparavant...

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa lentement, prête à finalement affronter ses sentiments. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, le cœur serré. Il y avait encore deux tasses dans l'évier, et l'une d'elle portait la trace discrète d'un rouge à lèvres pourpre. La porte de la chambre de Lily était entrouverte, le lit soigneusement refait par Regina le matin même, à un moment où tout avait encore été possible.

 _Tu ne m'intéresses pas de cette façon. On va en rester là._

Emma sentit sa respiration se couper. Seuls ces quelques mots, prononcés sur un ton glacial, avaient le pouvoir de l'empêcher de se lancer à la poursuite de Regina. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas quand cela signifiait qu'elle risquait d'être blessée à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit, et ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. C'était tristement banal, douloureusement commun, terriblement ordinaire. Un amour à sens unique comme il y en avait tant d'autres.

Mais c'était Regina Mills et elle n'était ni banale, ni commune, ni ordinaire. C'était Regina Mills et ses cheveux d'ébène, son regard captivant, ses lèvres ensorcelantes. Son intelligence aiguisée, son humour piquant, son sens de la répartie. Elle était unique au monde, presque trop parfaite pour être vraie et, pourtant, Emma l'avait tenue dans ses bras moins d'une heure auparavant. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, le miracle sans cesse renouvelé de sa présence s'était dissipé, laissant place à une réalité froide et dépourvue de sens.

Le cœur lourd, Emma se glissa dans la chambre de Lily et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les draps étaient imprégnés du parfum de Regina. Elle s'était allongée là, elle avait dormi, rêvé. Pourquoi tout devenait tellement important lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle ? Emma glissa un bras sous l'oreiller, les yeux enfin secs. Elle n'avait plus de larmes, plus rien à pleurer. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'amour n'était pas toujours ainsi : puissant, ravageur, irréversible ?

Emma aurait aimé redevenir une ancienne version d'elle-même, qui se contentait d'ignorer les sentiments qui la dérangeaient. Mais elle avait ouvert son cœur et les émotions l'envahissaient, se moquant du fait qu'elle était seule désormais et qu'elle n'avait personne à qui offrir tout cela. Refusant la douleur qui montait en elle, Emma se redressa et quitta la pièce, non sans emporter l'oreiller avec elle. Une fois dans le salon, elle récupéra l'ordinateur sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à sa place habituelle.

Ces quelques gestes, exécutés presque machinalement, étaient familiers et réconfortants. Emma sentait la peine s'éloigner, le choc passer. Il était temps qu'elle essaye de se rattraper, de recoller les morceaux. Et si elle ne pouvait pas aller à Storybrooke alors il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Tout en ayant douloureusement conscience de toutes les fois où elle avait déjà fait cela, Emma laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier. Un message. Un dernier espoir.

OooOooOooO

Regina poussa la porte de son bureau. Elle laissa aussitôt tomber la poche qu'elle tenait à la main et sur laquelle était inscrit le logo d'un magasin de luxe new-yorkais. La pièce, faiblement éclairée par la lumière du couloir, était exactement comme dans son souvenir, et pourtant, tout lui semblait différent. _C'est moi qui suis différente_ , songea Regina. Tout au long du chemin du retour, dans le taxi, dans l'avion, dans sa voiture, elle n'avait pensé qu'à Emma. Elle n'avait pensé qu'au goût de ses lèvres à et à son corps pressé contre le sien.

Aller à New-York avait été une erreur monumentale. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée d'une amitié virtuelle sans conséquences ? Elle aurait pu continuer à raconter des secrets, en recevoir en retour, profiter de la distance qui la séparait d'Emma et qui mettait des limites où il devait y en avoir. Elle aurait pu continuer à dissimuler les vérités trop douloureuses, celles qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter. Mais tout était bouleversé, désormais. Regina était allée à New-York. Elle avait ouvert la porte à une amitié réelle, une complicité évidente... Et des sentiments. Trop de sentiments.

La brune se laissa tomber sur son canapé, retira ses escarpins et se roula en boule contre les coussins. Son tailleur lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. A moins que ce ne soit l'angoisse ? Regina ne savait plus. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle, dans sa grande maison aux allures de manoir, mais elle était venue ici à dessein et il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse ce qui devait être fait. Il était temps qu'elle tire un trait définitif sur la partie de sa vie qui impliquait Emma Swan.

Rassemblant son courage, Regina se redressa. Elle s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau et alluma son ordinateur, qui émit un ronronnement familier tandis qu'il démarrait. Bientôt, la page de _real-life-fairytale_ s'afficha, accompagnée d'une nouvelle notification.

E - _« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Si je m'écoutais je viendrais à Storybrooke immédiatement, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et je me soucie de ce que tu veux. C'est pourquoi je n'aurais jamais dû prendre mes désirs pour des réalités, ce soir, sur le toit. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre. Je t'en supplie, Regina. Pardonne-moi. »_  
 **  
**Regina sentit son souffle se couper. Elle relut le message encore et encore, incapable de se résoudre à y répondre. Durant son bref séjour à New-York, elle s'était amusée à imaginer qu'il y avait de l'intérêt dans le regard de son amie, une attirance cachée derrière chacun de ses mots. Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu innocent et muet, conservé précieusement dans le secret de son cœur. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusions, se répétant qu'Emma n'était pas intéressée par les femmes. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Là, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Non seulement en ce qui concernait l'attirance d'Emma mais aussi en ce qui concernait la sienne. Parce que oui, ce jeu auquel elle avait joué n'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça. Repousser son amie, se détacher d'elle, elle avait cru qu'elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Mais il le fallait. Emma était la mère biologique de son fils et elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus être son amie – voire davantage – et continuer à le lui cacher. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

En quelques clics, ce fut fait. Regina avait supprimé son compte. C'était comme si leur relation virtuelle n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'avait jamais échangé le moindre message avec Emma Swan. New-York avait été un moment hors du temps, hors de la vie réelle. Un moment qui serait éternellement gravé dans sa mémoire, au rang des plus beaux souvenirs. Mais c'était ce que ça devait être et demeurer : un simple souvenir.

OooOooOooO

Lily poussa la porte de l'appartement, une main sur les yeux.

\- Je peux entrer ? cria-t-elle. Tout le monde a ses vêtements ?

N'obtenant pas de réponses, elle écarta ses doigts et s'aperçut que la cuisine était déserte. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'Emma ne vienne pas la chercher à l'hôpital le jour où finalement elle sortait, voilà qu'elle ne se levait même pas pour l'accueillir ! Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, Lily se dirigea vers sa chambre pour profiter de quelques heures de repos supplémentaires, réfléchissant déjà aux reproches qu'elle servirait à sa colocataire dès que celle-ci se réveillerait. En poussant la porte, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Emma roulée en boule dans ses couvertures.

\- Em' ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est _mon_ lit. Et puis, elle est où Regina ?

Emma se réveilla en grommelant, le crâne douloureux. Pendant un instant, elle respira l'odeur de Regina qui s'était attardée sur les draps, puis elle se souvint. Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa. Son visage prit une expression désespérée.

\- Elle est partie, c'est ça ? devina Lily.

Son amie acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux plein de larmes. Une minute plus tard, la brune se glissait dans le lit pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

\- Raconte-moi, exigea-t-elle.

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous. J'avais tellement envie que ce soit vrai. Elsa me poussait à accepter mes sentiments, et toi aussi... Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous vouliez que je me ridiculise ? Que Regina s'en aille pour toujours ?

\- Calme-toi... Si elle est partie pour toujours alors elle te méritait pas et puis c'est tout. Il y a plein d'autres femmes prêtes à t'aimer. Maintenant, au moins, tu sais que t'es lesbienne !

Emma passa un bras par-dessus le ventre de Lily et glissa la tête dans son cou. Elle avait seulement envie d'être bercée, protégée, rassurée. Elle raconta toute l'histoire d'une voix basse et entrecoupée de sanglots. En terminant, elle se sentit un peu mieux et décida de se lever, espérant échapper au parfum entêtant de Regina qui ne faisait que la blesser davantage. Lily l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine et lui prépara un café, faisant preuve d'une sollicitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Depuis quand tu veilles sur moi ?

\- C'est mon boulot de meilleure amie. Et puis je veux te prouver que toutes les femmes ne sont pas des garces qui vont te faire du mal.

\- S'il te plait... Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça.

\- Elle a débarqué chez toi juste parce qu'elle avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant une malheureuse petite semaine, vous êtes allées au restaurant, vous avez bu du vin sur la terrasse, vous avez clairement flirté... Bref, c'était évident que tu lui plaisais. Et quand tu l'as embrassé elle t'a rejeté. T'appelles pas ça une garce, toi ?

\- J'ai vu des signes où il n'y en avait pas. Au restaurant et sur la terrasse j'y suis déjà allée avec toi, ça ne veut rien dire.

Lily s'assit face à sa colocataire et prit un air sérieux.

\- Em'. C'était qu'une relation virtuelle, quel intérêt franchement ? Vous avez passé deux jours ensemble et t'étais au boulot les trois quarts de la première journée. D'un point de vue extérieur, il y a rien eu du tout entre vous. Et toi tu pleures comme si tu venais de perdre l'amour de ta vie.

\- Je vois que la gentillesse n'aura pas duré longtemps... Ecoute, je sais que dans les faits il y a pas eu grand-chose. Mais pour moi, ça a vraiment été important, du début à la fin. D'ailleurs ça l'est toujours et ça le restera.

Emma se releva et vint s'asseoir à son bureau, sentant la tristesse laisser peu à peu place à une détermination encore fragile. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur, priant silencieusement pour avoir reçu une réponse de Regina. Lorsque la page s'afficha finalement, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

\- Elle est partie, murmura-t-elle. Elle est _encore_ partie.

Lily se pinça les lèvres.

\- Bon ! Je te propose qu'on sorte de là. Je devais passer voir Walsh au magasin, t'as qu'à venir avec moi. Et ce soir on va danser, picoler, tout oublier ! T'es partante ?

Emma hésita. Elle s'imagina seule dans l'appartement toute la journée, à pleurer sur une histoire d'amour qui n'avait pas eu la chance de réellement commencer.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

OooOooOooO

Regina sentit une main la secouer doucement. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, encore un peu endormie.

\- Emma ? appela-t-elle, aux frontières de la conscience.

\- Euh, non. Moi c'est Mary-Margaret, tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu rentrais plus tôt ? Et c'est qui, Emma ?

\- Va-t-en. Laisse-moi dormir.

\- Dormir, toute habillée sur le canapé dans ton bureau ? Tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux chez toi ? Et puis on est en milieu d'après-midi...

Regina se redressa lentement, la tête lourde.

\- Par pitié, arrête de parler.

\- Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions.

Mary-Margaret s'assit aux côtés de son amie, le regard soucieux, une expression grave sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle. Me laisser Henry pendant deux jours, partir sur un coup de tête, revenir sans prévenir, tout ça ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre. Où est-ce que tu étais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu me dire au téléphone ?

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

\- Tu étais partie rejoindre un homme que tu as rencontré sur le site, c'est ça ?

Regina se releva brusquement. Elle tira sur son tailleur, remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

\- Je rendais visite à une amie, répondit-elle.

\- Oh.

Mary-Margaret sembla déçue.

\- Tu as une amie à New-York ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Je ne te raconte pas toute ma vie.

Regina allait s'asseoir à son bureau pour jeter un œil au travail qu'elle avait laissé en plan au moment de partir lorsqu'elle aperçut la poche abandonnée près de la porte. Elle s'en approcha en soupirant et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, à la recherche de son sac à main. Très vite, il parut évident qu'il n'y était pas.

\- Mon sac, murmura-t-elle. Il devrait être ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai perdu mon sac à main.

\- Ah. Tu l'as peut-être laissé à l'aéroport ?

Mary-Margaret se rapprocha de son amie, jetant un coup d'œil curieux à la poche de vêtements. Regina ne la remarqua pas, tant elle était préoccupée par la disparition de ses affaires.

\- Tu peux me prêter ton portable ? demanda-t-elle. Peut-être que mon sac est aux objets trouvés.

\- Oui, oui, voilà. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, ce matin.

\- Mon téléphone était dans le sac, confirma Regina. Ainsi que mes papiers, mon portefeuille et...

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait bien plus important encore. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne devait surtout pas avoir laissé dans l'appartement d'Emma Swan, quelque chose qui pourrait avoir de graves conséquences si la blonde le voyait.

\- Pitié, murmura-t-elle. Pourvu qu'il soit à l'aéroport.

OooOooOooO

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur la table et les deux verres de vin abandonnés sur le rebord de la balustrade. Tout en frottant son crâne douloureux – il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de boire – la blonde fit quelques pas sur la terrasse, jetant un regard circulaire. Un détail attira son attention. Il y avait quelque chose sous une chaise, peut-être un vêtement roulé en boule ou bien... Un sac à main. C'était un sac à main. Celui de Regina.

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement. Maintenant, elle avait une excellente raison de se rendre à Storybrooke. Peut-être que l'univers était de son côté, finalement ? Peut-être que c'était son destin, de retrouver de Regina, de réclamer une seconde chance ?

\- Em' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emma releva la tête. Lily se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, dans une robe noire outrageusement courte.

\- C'est l'heure, insista-t-elle. Oublie ta jolie brune et viens faire la fête avec moi. T'avais promis ! J'ai même réussi à convaincre Walsh de fermer le magasin plus tôt et il va venir avec nous. Ceci dit je pense que c'est parce qu'il craque toujours pour toi...

\- Tais-toi.

\- Hé ! C'est pas sympa de dire ça !

\- Tais-toi et regarde ça.

Emma tenait plusieurs feuilles agrafées entre les mains. Elle désigna le sac du regard.

\- Regina l'a oublié ici, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai vu ce dossier qui avait glissé par terre. Il y a mon nom dessus.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Lily se rapprocha, sa curiosité éveillée.

\- Elle savait, murmura Emma. Tout ce que je lui ai confié sur ma vie privée, elle le savait déjà.

\- Elle a fait des recherches sur toi, c'est ça ? Ma parole, elle est cinglée...

Emma laissa son regard errer sur les pages imprimées. Certaines phrases avaient été entourées à l'aide d'un feutre rouge. Il y avait un trait à la fin de chacun des secrets qu'elle lui avait révélé, sauf en ce qui concernait l'abandon de son fils. En face de cette information il n'y avait qu'un grand point d'interrogation. Emma se souvint qu'elle ne lui avait confié cette partie de sa vie que le jour précédent, pendant leur discussion à cœur ouvert sur la terrasse. Regina n'avait donc pas eu le temps de « valider » cette information.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama Lily. Ça fait flipper.

Emma se releva d'un bond, la lanière du sac à main serrée dans son poing, le dossier dans son autre main.

\- Elle me doit des explications, déclara-t-elle, le ton froid, les yeux brillants de colère contenue.

Cette fois, que Regina le veuille ou non, elle irait à Storybrooke.

* * *

 ** _Donnez votre avis, vos impressions, vos ressentis et on se retrouve très vite pour la suite. Merci encore pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'y répondrai dès que je me sentirais mieux, promis. A bientôt._**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Aveux

**_Tout d'abord, pardon pour mon retard. J'ai passé la journée à écrire ce chapitre, à hésiter, à me prendre la tête. Il y a des jours comme ça...  
Bref, je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Aveux**

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, les mains serrées sur le volant, le regard fixé sur la route. Après la découverte du dossier, elle s'était précipitée dans l'appartement et avait jeté des affaires au hasard dans une valise en ignorant les questions et les protestations de Lily. Elle conduisait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, le corps tendu par la colère, incapable de se concentrer pour isoler une des innombrables interrogations qui faisaient rage dans son esprit. Apercevant l'enseigne d'un motel, Emma se gara et coupa le contact. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

Si elle continuait comme ça, elle arriverait à Storybrooke au milieu de la nuit et dans un état d'énervement complet. Il valait mieux qu'elle prenne le temps de se calmer et de penser à ce qu'elle allait faire. Emma sortit de la voiture, claquant la portière derrière elle, et se dirigea vers le motel. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un homme à moitié endormi derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre pour laquelle elle venait de payer. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, le sac à main de Regina posé à ses pieds.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Emma n'esquisse le moindre geste. Puis, finalement, elle poussa un soupir et entreprit d'examiner le contenu du sac. Elle y trouva son dossier, une paire de gants en cuir noir, un foulard, un portefeuille, un téléphone portable... Emma le déverrouilla, poussée par la curiosité. L'écran affichait trois appels manqués de Mary-Margaret. Derrière cette notification apparaissait une photo de Regina, le bras passé autour des épaules d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Emma s'attarda un instant sur cette image avant de reposer brusquement le téléphone. Puis elle saisit le foulard et le porta naturellement à son visage pour en respirer le parfum. L'odeur fit remonter à sa mémoire le souvenir du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Regina et elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Regina avait-elle fait des recherches à son sujet ? Etais-ce après avoir appris qu'elle avait fait de la prison ? Ou savait-elle depuis le début ?

Emma se tourna sur le côté, le foulard coincé sous sa joue. Elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil, épuisée par les derniers évènements, ravie de pouvoir attendre encore quelques heures avant d'affronter ses problèmes.

OooOooOooO

Emma venait d'entrer dans Storybrooke. Après avoir passé le panneau annonçant la ville, elle avait longé une forêt de sapins puis les habitations avaient commencé à apparaître de chaque côté de la route, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement la tour de l'horloge qui dominait le centre-ville. La jeune femme se gara à quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être un restaurant et coupa le contact. Elle rassembla son courage et sortit de la voiture, marchant résolument vers le bâtiment dont l'enseigne indiquait « Granny's diner ».

Aussitôt, une serveuse vêtue d'un short outrageusement court lui adressa un sourire avenant. Un peu mal à l'aise, Emma sourit en retour et s'installa au comptoir.

\- Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait, commanda-t-elle. Avec de la cannelle.

\- Ce sera prêt dans un instant.

La serveuse s'éloigna en mâchonnant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Histoire de passer le temps, Emma prit un journal posé sur le tabouret voisin et se plongea dans un article à mourir d'ennui. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer, consciente du fait qu'elle pouvait croiser Regina à n'importe quel instant.

\- Excusez-moi ? lança la blonde.

Elle avait relevé la tête de son journal, prise d'une inspiration soudaine. La serveuse se rapprocha, une dizaine de bracelets cliquetant à ses poignets.

\- Je peux faire quelque pour vous ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

\- Je cherche le bureau du maire. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être me renseigner.

\- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme sourit à nouveau, un doigt enroulé autour d'une de ses mèches rouges.

\- Je m'appelle Ruby, au passage, ajouta-t-elle.

Puis elle se lança dans des explications détaillées, les coudes posés sur le comptoir, illustrant ses propos en faisant de grands gestes. Emma la remercia chaleureusement, but son chocolat en silence et partit en laissant un bon pourboire. Il était temps qu'elle obtienne des explications.

OooOooOooO

Regina venait d'arriver au bureau et elle était déjà débordée par le travail. Elle avait annulé ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi, n'ayant envie de voir personne. C'est pourquoi elle poussa un soupir excédé en entendant des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le document qu'elle étudiait, les sourcils froncés, espérant que son attitude découragerait son visiteur et le pousserait à partir vaquer à d'autres occupations.

\- Bonjour, Madame Mills.

Regina se figea en reconnaissant la voix et releva brusquement la tête. Emma se tenait face à elle dans son éternelle veste rouge, le visage fermé, le poing fermé sur un dossier que la brune reconnut aussitôt.

\- T'as oublié ça sur la terrasse.

La blonde jeta le sac à main sur le bureau, peinant à maîtriser sa colère.

\- Merci de me l'avoir ramené, murmura Regina.

Elle n'en menait pas large, se doutant que l'orage était proche. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la disparition de son sac, elle s'était persuadée que quelqu'un le lui avait volé à l'aéroport et qu'Emma ne verrait jamais le dossier. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée.

\- Ecoute, reprit-elle. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

\- Tu m'as menti, Regina. Tout ce que j'ai pu te confier, tu le savais déjà. Tu l'avais entouré en rouge dans ton joli petit dossier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais des recherches à propos de moi ? Tu n'avais pas confiance ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas...

\- Tu crois que je suis du genre à m'ouvrir aux autres ? Que je dévoile facilement ma vie privée ? Je suis exactement comme toi ! Il me faut du temps pour dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, pour partager mon vécu. J'avais confiance en toi, Regina. Suffisamment pour te dire des choses que je ne dis jamais d'habitude et certainement pas à des étrangers sur le net. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as ce dossier ? Depuis le début ?

Regina se pinça les lèvres, une expression coupable sur le visage. Elle se leva pour être à la hauteur d'Emma, contente que son bureau les sépare.

\- Oui, reconnut-elle. Je l'ai depuis le début.

Et les mensonges pesaient sur sa conscience depuis tout aussi longtemps, mais elle n'en dit rien. Le moment était venu d'être honnête, elle le savait, mais la peur lui nouait la gorge et soudain, c'était comme si elle n'allait jamais être capable de le dire. Mais il le fallait. Elle lui devait la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

\- Parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais meilleure que toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Regina se détourna. Elle rassembla tout son courage pour répondre, évitant le regard de son amie.

\- J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais une meilleure mère, expliqua-t-elle. Parce que mon fils, Henry, s'éloignait de moi. Parce qu'il réclamait sa mère biologique. La femme qui l'a abandonné.

Emma ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son incompréhension lorsque tout se mit brusquement en place dans sa tête. Les mots entourés sur le dossier concernaient tous son séjour en prison, son accouchement, l'abandon de son bébé. Et cette dernière information était suivie d'un point d'interrogation. Regina était stérile, elle avait adopté Henry. C'était lui, le petit garçon sur la photo, sur son téléphone portable. Il avait dix ans. Il avait dix ans...

\- Sa mère biologique, murmura Emma. Qui est sa mère biologique ?

Regina essuya ses larmes d'un coup de manche et affronta bravement le regard de son amie, sans dissimuler la souffrance qu'elle ressentait.

\- C'est toi, avoua-t-elle.

Emma ne réagit pas. Un sentiment de vertige l'envahissait tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Regina, désespérant de l'entendre lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Tu as adopté mon fils, réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Oui. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je voulais seulement qu'il revienne vers moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser.

Emma fit plusieurs pas en arrière, se demandant ce qu'elle était supposée ressentir. Elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre qu'un vide immense. Et l'envie de s'enfuir, d'aller le plus loin possible de Regina.

\- Je n'étais rien d'autre à tes yeux que la mère biologique de ton fils, murmura la blonde. Tu voulais seulement prouver que tu valais mieux que moi.

\- Au début, oui, mais...

\- Ne dis rien.

Emma jeta le dossier sur le bureau. Son visage se tordait en une grimace de douleur et de colère.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ou t'entendre, assena-t-elle.

Elle fit volte-face et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le couloir lorsque la voix de Regina lui parvint, dans un mélange de supplication et de colère.

\- Emma ! EMMA ! S'il te plait...

La blonde ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin en accélérant le pas, regardant droit devant elle à travers ses larmes. Elle atteignit le parking dans un état second et se glissa derrière le volant de sa voiture. Le cœur lourd, Emma démarra et s'engagea sur la route, ignorant la voix en elle qui lui criait de faire demi-tour.

OooOooOooO

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Mary-Margaret jeta un regard circulaire dans le bureau du maire, surprise de ne pas trouver Regina assise sur sa chaise, à sa place habituelle. En s'approchant davantage, elle découvrit son amie accroupie devant la cheminée, le regard fixé sur le feu. Elle tenait un dossier vide à la main et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Regina ! Tout va bien ?

\- Franchement, j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Mary-Margaret se rapprochait prudemment, consciente du fait que Madame le maire s'énervait facilement.

\- Oui. Sors de là. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as besoin de compagnie. Ecoute, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Que ce soit à propos d'Henry, de Robin ou de ton voyage à New-York.

Regina essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me rappeler toutes les choses qui ne vont pas dans ma vie ?

Elle envoya le dossier rejoindre le reste des papiers qui brûlaient dans la cheminée.

\- Je veux seulement t'aider.

Mary-Margaret s'assit aux côtés de son amie.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insista-t-elle.

\- Je déteste Emma Swan.

\- Qui est Emma Swan ? C'est la deuxième fois que je t'entends dire ce prénom.

Regina releva les jambes et les entoura de ses bras.

\- La mère biologique d'Henry. L'amie que je suis allée voir à New-York. Voilà qui c'est.

 _La femme qui m'a embrassé_ , ajouta-t-elle en pensées. _La femme qui ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole_.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas... Vous êtes amies ? Mais comment vous vous connaissez ?

\- Grâce à ton stupide site de rencontres.

Mary-Margaret fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as parlé à la mère biologique d'Henry sur _real-life-fairytale_ ?

\- Je voulais seulement prouver à Henry que sa « vraie maman » n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ! Et elle a beaucoup de défauts, d'ailleurs.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es allée la voir à New-York. Que tu sois curieuse de savoir qui elle est, je peux le concevoir... Mais aller lui rendre visite ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais inquiète parce qu'elle ne donnait plus de nouvelles... C'est compliqué. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Laisse-moi résumer. C'est la mère biologique d'Henry, elle a beaucoup de défauts, tu la détestes et tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Cherchez l'erreur.

Regina haussa les épaules en prenant un air gêné.

\- Elle a aussi des qualités, reconnut-elle.

\- Tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu vas mal. Elle est au courant, pour Henry ?

\- Oui, depuis tout à l'heure... Elle n'a pas très bien digéré la nouvelle. J'imagine que je méritais un peu ce qu'elle m'a dit mais tout de même...

\- Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée, si tu tiens à votre amitié. Elle n'est pas obligée de sortir de ta vie, même si cela signifie qu'elle fera aussi partie de la vie d'Henry.

\- Et après quoi ? On instaure la garde alternée ? Henry n'est même pas au courant !

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer par le lui dire, dans ce cas.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils ! protesta Regina.

Mary-Margaret posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son amie.

\- Si tu t'opposes à eux, tu les perdras tous les deux. Tu aimes Henry de tout ton cœur et apparemment tu apprécies cette Emma Swan. Alors laisse ces deux personnes faire connaissance, sans te mettre de côté en étant persuadée qu'ils vont t'abandonner alors que rien ne dit qu'ils le feront.

\- Les laisser se rapprocher ? Prendre ce risque ? Volontairement ?

\- Réfléchis-y, au moins. Ne leur donne pas de raisons de te haïr. Car si tu le fais, il est évident qu'ils vont s'éloigner de toi.

Regina prit une profonde inspiration, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

OooOooOooO

\- C'est vraiment une idée de merde.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'elle avait compté sur Lily pour la soutenir...

\- Te téléphoner ? Oui, je confirme, c'était une idée de merde !

\- Non mais franchement t'as abandonné ce gosse. Je suis même pas sûre que t'aies légalement le droit de revenir dans sa vie.

\- C'est mon fils !

Lily soupira dans le combiné.

\- Em', je t'adore mais c'est _son_ fils. Aller, rentre à New-York. On pourra aller boire un coup. Puis j'ai peur dans l'appartement sans toi. Je vais être obligée d'inviter un mec. Et on dormira dans ton lit. Juste pour t'emmerder.

\- Je viens de te dire que la femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse se trouve être la mère adoptive de mon fils ! Et toi tu veux juste que je rentre pour picoler avec toi dans les bars. Franchement, Lily.

\- Oui bah c'est bon. J'ai déjà passé une demi-heure à te dire que j'hallucinais et que c'était dingue mais là je m'en suis remise et tu devrais en faire autant. C'est pas comme si c'était la coïncidence du siècle non plus, je te rappelle que la cinglée pour laquelle tu craques est derrière tout ça.

\- Elle a dit qu'Henry réclamait ma présence.

\- Em'. Tu veux juste te venger de Regina, là. Ok, je suis d'accord, elle aurait pas dû te mentir mais à bien y réfléchir je sais pas si j'aurais pas fait pareil... Enfin bref ! Elle est quand même venue te voir à New-York parce que tu répondais pas à ses messages. Alors elle doit tenir à toi un minimum.

Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle venait de louer pour une semaine. Elle passa une main sur son visage, épuisée par sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Je veux vraiment connaître Henry, répondit-elle. Mais oui, ça va pas plaire à Regina et je pense qu'elle mérite que ça.

\- Parce qu'elle a oublié de préciser que le gamin qu'elle a élevé était sorti de ton utérus ? Franchement, Em'. Arrête quoi.

\- Tu comprends pas ! Toute notre relation était basée sur le mensonge. Et moi je lui ai raconté mes secrets, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle, je l'ai embrassé. C'est la plus grosse désillusion que je me prends dans la figure depuis Neal. Et j'ai pas le droit d'être fâchée ?

\- Respire un bon coup, conseilla Lily. Et après prends tes responsabilités parce que vous avez un fils ensemble, maintenant. Alors vous allez pas pouvoir vous faire la guerre comme des gamines.

Emma entreprit de bouder mais s'arrêta bien vite, réalisant que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt puisque son amie ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. Je reste une semaine à Storybrooke. Et on verra bien.

\- Non mais merde, me fais pas ça ! Je vais être obligée d'appeler Walsh pour lui proposer une soirée pyjama.

\- Prenez des photos, je veux voir ça.

Lily éclata de rire.

\- Ok, promis ! Bon aller je te laisse dans ta déprime. T'as besoin de réfléchir.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi la plus intelligente ?

\- C'est moi la plus intelligente depuis le début. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu t'es inscrite sur ce stupide site.

Emma sourit dans le vide.

\- Je sais pas si je dois t'aimer ou te détester pour ça, reconnut-elle.

\- Ingrate. Bon, faut que j'aille harceler Walsh. A plus !

\- A plus.

Emma raccrocha, le regard rivé au plafond. Elle avait eu les réponses pour lesquelles elle était venue. Certes, c'était inattendu, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser ou ressentir. En repensant aux paroles de Lily, elle sentit l'espoir monter en elle. Peut-être que Regina s'était vraiment intéressée à elle, ce qui expliquerait son voyage à New-York et le fait que, pendant un instant, elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Mais ça ne changeait rien, finalement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner.

* * *

 ** _Oui, je sais, cette fille est une tête-de-mule.  
Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé un peu trop de temps dessus. Donnez-moi votre avis, que je sache si je m'en sors toujours quand même. J'ai plus vraiment assez de confiance en moi pour en juger objectivement.  
Bref, on se retrouve vite pour la suite. Je vais me secouer, c'est promis. A bientôt._**


	13. Chapitre 13 - Regrets

**_Je suis désolée pour le retard. Je vais passer à un chapitre tous les deux jours. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.  
Merci pour vos adorables reviews. Vos mots me vont droit au cœur.  
Je vous laisse lire sans plus attendre._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Regrets**

\- Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu voulais rencontrer ta mère biologique ?

Henry releva la tête de son assiette, apparemment surpris par la question.

\- Euh, oui ?

Regina se sentit sourire. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et même contente à l'idée que cela allait sûrement améliorer sa relation avec son fils. Les mots de Mary-Margaret avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête et elle y avait trouvé beaucoup de réconfort. Evidement, la peur était toujours présente, mais elle s'efforçait de la dominer de façon à prendre la bonne décision.

\- Je pense que c'est possible, répondit-elle doucement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai retrouvée.

Henry laissa tomber sa fourchette.

\- Elle est où ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Tu sais pourquoi elle m'a abandonné ?

\- Elle habite à New-York. Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Et je pense que c'est à elle que tu devrais poser la dernière question.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il jouait nerveusement avec la manche de sa chemise, heureux mais perturbé pour ces nouvelles inattendues.

\- Mais... T'es d'accord pour que je la connaisse ?

\- Disons que je me fais à l'idée. Par contre, je n'ai aucune certitude sur le fait qu'elle veuille ou non te rencontrer. Tu en es bien conscient ?

\- Oui, d'accord... Mais comment je pourrais la voir ? Si elle habite à New-York...

\- Nous trouverons un moyen. Je vais commencer par lui faire part du fait que tu souhaites faire sa connaissance. Et nous verrons ce qu'elle en dira.

Henry hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'elle voudra ? Même si c'est toi qui lui demande ?

\- On ne perd rien à essayer.

Le sourire de Regina disparut peu à peu et elle fit mine de se concentrer sur son repas, perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un bruit la ramena à la réalité. Son fils s'était levé et s'apprêtait à ramener les plats dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha de sa mère le temps de lui souffler un « merci Maman » qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Restée seule dans la salle à manger, Regina soupira. Une heure plus tôt, elle avait découvert qu'Emma n'était pas repartie pour New-York, ce qui avait fait naître un sursaut d'espoir dans son cœur.

En passant dans la rue principale, elle avait aperçu la coccinelle jaune garée à quelques mètres du café Granny. Un coup de téléphone et elle avait été fixée : Emma avait pris une chambre d'hôtel pour la semaine. Regina ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Voulait-elle rencontrer son fils, n'était-elle restée que pour lui ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison ? Avait-elle l'intention de se venger de la femme qui lui avait menti, qui avait heurté son ego et ses sentiments ?

 _J'imagine que je le saurais bientôt_ , songea Regina.

OooOooOooO

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Emma tapotait distraitement l'écran de son téléphone, attendant des nouvelles de Lily. S'inquiéter pour sa colocataire immature et suicidaire était un excellent moyen de ne pas penser à la journée qui l'attendait. Peut-être qu'elle allait revoir son fils pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné et l'idée de se retrouver face à lui la terrifiait tout simplement. Elle ne cessait de se remémorer son visage, sur la photo qu'elle avait contemplé, cette nuit-là, au motel...

Sentant que Regina s'imposait à nouveau dans ses pensées, Emma se secoua et se releva. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre d'hôtel, posant un regard critique sur la décoration qui n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Des coups frappés contre la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Entrez ! lança-t-elle par automatisme.

C'était Ruby, la serveuse. Elle souriait largement, une main posée sur la hanche, une petite enveloppe blanche dépassant entre ses doigts. Elle la tendit à Emma en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Madame le maire vient de déposer ça à l'accueil. Il y a ton nom dessus.

\- Oh... Elle a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, ce qui est plutôt bizarre en fait. Elle loupe jamais une occasion de donner des ordres aux gens.

Emma prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains tremblantes. Puis elle étudia l'expression de Ruby, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme la tutoyait alors qu'elle n'avait fait sa connaissance que brièvement, la veille.

\- Vraiment ? répondit-elle distraitement.

\- Oui, elle est plutôt arrogante à vrai dire... Mais je dis ça et peut-être que vous êtes amies toutes les deux ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Le regard d'Emma passa de l'enveloppe à Ruby, qui comprit le message et quitta la pièce sur un dernier sourire amical. Restée seule, la blonde hésita à jeter la lettre sans même la lire, mais elle était trop curieuse d'en connaître le contenu. Après avoir tergiversé pendant plusieurs minutes, elle céda à la tentation et déchira l'enveloppe.

 _« Emma,_

 _Je t'écris, étant donné que tu ne veux plus jamais ni me voir ni m'entendre. J'ai conscience du fait que tu te sens trahie et je tiens à ce que tu saches que je regrette vraiment la façon dont notre discussion d'hier s'est déroulée. A vrai dire, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses que je regrette..._  
 _Tu te souviens de ces deux semaines durant lesquelles nous n'avons pas parlé, lorsque j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre amitié virtuelle ? Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela... Tout d'abord, je traversais des moments difficiles à cause de ma sœur et de sa relation avec Robin, ce dont je t'ai parlé ce soir-là, sur le toit. Tu sais également que je craignais de te voir surgir à Storybrooke du jour au lendemain et je pense que maintenant tu devines pourquoi. Mais il y a une autre raison._  
 _Dans le message que tu m'avais envoyé, tu disais que tu ne parvenais plus à faire confiance aux autres, que tu avais trop souvent été manipulée. Alors je suis partie, parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un jour tu me regardes de cette façon dont tu m'as regardé hier..._  
 _Je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû revenir sur le site, relire tes anciens messages, répondre aux nouveaux. Tout aurait pu être terminé à ce moment-là et nous ne serions pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Mais être revenue vers toi ne fait pas partie de mes regrets. Mon séjour à New-York non plus. Je n'avais pas envie que tu sortes de ma vie pour toujours, Emma. Alors je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir oublié mon sac à main chez toi._  
 _Je te devais la vérité, même si je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer aussi brutalement. Au début, j'étais seulement curieuse de te connaître et de savoir ce que tu avais de tellement mieux que moi. Je voulais prouver à Henry que sa mère biologique n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu n'étais pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Et je me suis attachée à toi._  
 _Hier tu as dit que tu n'étais rien d'autre à mes yeux que la mère biologique de mon fils, mais tu es beaucoup plus que ça. A vrai dire, j'ai tenté d'oublier ton lien avec Henry tout au long de nos conversations. Mais j'ai finalement compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : affronter la vérité._  
 _Tu es la mère de mon fils. Et il veut te rencontrer, faire ta connaissance. Alors si tu le veux aussi je ne m'y opposerai pas. Aussi douloureuse que cette situation soit pour moi._  
 _Si es d'accord pour rencontrer Henry, il faudrait que tu viennes à mon bureau aux alentours de 18h, ce soir. Nous t'attendrons tous les deux. J'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente, une façon de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fils._

 _En espérant te revoir bientôt,_

 _Regina. »_

Emma essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas s'attendrir pour une simple lettre, laisser sa colère retomber, pardonner. Regina avait touché un point sensible en parlant du fait qu'elle avait été trahie et manipulée plus d'une fois. Le souvenir de Neal était encore très net dans sa mémoire. Après cette histoire, elle avait toujours eu énormément de mal à faire confiance. Regina avait été une exception, jusqu'au moment où elle avait découvert le dossier.

Emma se releva, déterminée à se changer les idées. Elle glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et la lettre soigneusement repliée dans l'autre, puis elle quitta la pièce et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Là, elle prit la porte menant au restaurant. Elle s'installa au comptoir, devant une Ruby occupée à se limer les ongles, et commanda un chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que la lettre disait ?

Emma haussa un sourcil. Cette serveuse n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

\- Désolée, mais ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Je sais mais je devais quand même essayer. Et tu peux me tutoyer. C'est beaucoup mieux.

Ruby réprima un bâillement et tendit la main pour prendre un gâteau apéritif dans la corbeille mise en évidence sur le comptoir.

\- J'attends mon café depuis une demi-heure, fit gentiment remarquer une voix.

\- Désolée, s'excusa la serveuse.

Elle se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler et qui était assise deux tabourets plus loin, une main posée sur la couverture d'un roman, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Alors, prête à porter le nom de David ? lui demanda Ruby, tout en servant le café.

\- Mary-Margaret Nolan... Pourquoi pas ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, ayant entendu l'échange sans le faire exprès. Ce prénom lui disait quelque chose... Elle jeta un regard surpris à l'inconnue, qui s'en aperçut.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non... Seulement, je me demandais... Vous connaissez Regina Mills ?

Ruby posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha en avant sans cacher son intérêt pour la conversation.

\- Oui, répondit Mary-Margaret. Laissez-moi deviner... Vous êtes Emma Swan ? Je pensais que vous seriez partie, à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Regina vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Oui, enfin elle ne m'a pas tout dit, j'en suis certaine. Elle ne se confie pas facilement.

Emma émit un petit rire désabusé.

\- Oui, il lui faut une éternité pour dire la vérité.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ait finalement été honnête, non ?

\- Non, parfois, ça ne suffit pas.

Ruby fronça les sourcils, sentant que certains sous-entendus échappaient à sa compréhension.

\- J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous, conclut Mary-Margaret en se levant.

Elle termina son café, glissa son roman sous son bras et posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma avant de quitter le restaurant. La blonde se retourna pour la regarder partir.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est amie avec Regina ! s'exclama Ruby. Franchement, cette femme est froide, hautaine, condescendante...

\- Elle a aussi ses qualités.

\- Je dirais que c'est une bonne maman pour son fils et une bonne maire pour la ville. Mais c'est bien tout.

Emma prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, sans répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser aux qualités de Regina. Elle voulait seulement être en colère.

\- C'est quoi au juste votre relation ? s'enquit Ruby.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, Mary-Margaret avait l'air de suggérer quelque chose. Et puis vous vous envoyez des mots doux.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée du contenu de la lettre, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Merci de me le rappeler. C'était une torture de pas pouvoir l'ouvrir pour jeter un œil. Mais ça se fait pas alors...

\- Tu t'intéresses toujours autant à la vie privée des gens ?

Ruby haussa les épaules, un sourire un peu coupable sur le visage.

\- On en apprend beaucoup sur les gens en les entendant parler des autres, répondit-elle. Et j'aime connaître les petits secrets de tout le monde.

Un client attira l'attention de la serveuse, qui s'éloigna aussitôt. Emma porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées.

OooOooOooO

\- Je suis sûre que t'es super discrète.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, le regard rivé sur la rue.

\- Je te rappelle qu'être en planque fait partie de mon boulot. Je sais ce que je fais, Lily.

\- Quelqu'un va te repérer, avec ta coccinelle jaune, juste devant une école primaire !

\- Oh c'est bon, je distribue pas de bonbons aux enfants en leur proposant de monter dans ma camionnette. Je veux juste voir mon fils.

Lily soupira dans le combiné.

\- Je croyais que Regina t'avais proposé une vraie rencontre, en fin d'après-midi, dans son bureau ? Tu veux pas attendre ?

\- Je vais pas aller lui parler. Mais j'ai besoin de le voir, pour être sûre que je veux vraiment rester.

\- Tu envisages de rentrer à New-York ? se réjouit Lily.

\- Non, enfin je veux dire pas pour le moment. Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'accepter la proposition de Regina.

\- Pff, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Les potes avant les putes, t'en as jamais entendu parler ?

\- Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça. Et puis franchement, si tu veux que je te présente mon fils un jour, il va falloir que tu surveilles ton langage.

Emma se redressa en apercevant un groupe d'enfants qui sortaient dans la cour, Mary-Margaret à leur tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur chaque visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère celui qu'elle cherchait et qui, par chance, faisait partie du groupe.

\- Tu crois que dix ans c'est trop tôt pour se faire un tatouage ? demanda Lily. Hier Walsh m'a accompagné pour que je m'en fasse faire un. Donc maintenant j'ai un dragon dans le dos ! Tu verras quand tu rentreras...

\- Lily, je le vois. Mon fils. Il est là.

\- Oh, c'est super ! Il ressemble pas trop à son père, j'espère ?

\- Un peu. Il a l'air adorable.

Emma s'appuya contre la vitre de sa voiture, le regard rivé sur son enfant.

\- T'as envie de le connaître, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûre ! Combien de temps je vais devoir me passer de toi ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais pas ta mère et t'étais capable de te débrouiller toute seule. Même si j'ai cru comprendre que dès que je tournais le dos tu allais te faire des tatouages avec Walsh. Mais j'imagine que je peux pas tout contrôler.

\- Comme tu dis. Bon aller je file, ma pause est finie et je suis attendue au boulot. Donne-moi des nouvelles quand tu auras officiellement rencontré Henry. Ok ?

\- D'accord.

Emma raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone sur le siège voisin, sans quitter son fils des yeux. Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Elle allait accepter la proposition de Regina. Elle allait rencontrer Henry.

* * *

 ** _Un chapitre un peu court, je sais.  
On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite. Désolée pour le contretemps. A très vite !_**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Notre fils

**_Coucou ! Je suis un peu en avance, je suis contente.  
Encore trois ou quatre chapitres, je pense. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire. Aller, on se retrouve en bas :)._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have love you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Notre fils**

\- T'es sûre qu'elle va venir ?

Regina adressa un sourire rassurant à son fils, assis près d'elle sur le canapé de son bureau.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, répondit-elle d'un ton confiant.

Comme pour lui donner raison, quelqu'un toqua à la porte à ce moment-là. Henry se redressa, les mains tremblantes mais l'air prêt à tout affronter.

\- Entrez ! lança Regina, d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, lui transmettant son soutient du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Emma pénétra dans la pièce en affichant un air impassible. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur son fils et un sourire un peu nerveux apparut sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, la salua poliment Henry.

La blonde vint s'agenouiller devant lui, le contemplant comme s'il était un trésor qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie. Regina se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette vision de son fils auprès de sa mère biologique était aussi douloureuse qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Et c'était elle qui avait provoqué cette rencontre ! Elle commençait à douter du bien-fondé des conseils de Mary-Margaret, la gaffeuse professionnelle.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? demanda Henry de but en blanc.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et fit signe à Emma de le rejoindre. Cette dernière obtempéra, réfléchissant à un moyen diplomate de répondre à cette question à laquelle elle s'était attendue.

\- Je voulais que tu aies toutes tes chances, expliqua-t-elle. Que tu sois adopté, que tu aies une famille aimante, quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi.

\- Toi, t'aurais pas pu veiller sur moi ?

\- J'étais jeune et dans une situation délicate. Je n'étais pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour prendre soin d'un bébé. Et puis... J'avais peur. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'être mère.

Henry hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Emma glissa un regard en direction de Regina, qui regardait la scène sans oser intervenir.

\- Je vais vous laisser un moment, décida la brune.

Elle se releva et quitta la pièce, espérant que quelqu'un la retiendrait. Mais elle passa la porte sans qu'aucune voix ne la rappelle. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle se laissa peser contre le mur, tendant inconsciemment l'oreille. Ne percevant rien venant du bureau, elle bougea de quelques pas. Le rire d'Henry lui parvint. Emma parlait d'un jeu vidéo et elle embraya presque aussitôt sur le dernier film qu'elle avait vu au cinéma avec Lily. La conversation resta un long moment sur leurs goûts en commun, jusqu'à ce que finalement Emma demande :

\- Comment ça se passe, avec ta maman ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

Regina hésita à s'enfuir, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse. Mais une force invisible semblait la clouer sur place, juste à côté de la porte.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aime pas, soupira Henry.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah, c'est pas ma vraie mère. Et elle me l'avait même pas dit.

La voix d'Emma s'éleva à nouveau, chargée d'un soupçon d'autorité.

\- C'est grâce à elle que nous nous rencontrons aujourd'hui, tu sais. Et elle est bien plus ta mère que je ne le serais jamais. Je veux avoir une place dans ta vie, je veux te connaître, mais si quelqu'un doit s'éloigner ce ne sera pas Regina. Ce sera moi.

Regina sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Emma lui en voulait, certes. Mais elle avait conscience des sacrifices auxquels elle avait consenti. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

\- Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, protesta Henry. Et Maman non plus. Mais si elle m'aimait elle m'aurait dit que j'ai été adopté.

\- Ce n'est pas une confidence facile à faire ! Elle avait probablement peur que tu la regardes différemment, que tu cesses de la considérer comme étant ta maman, que tu t'éloignes d'elle.

\- Ah...

\- Mmh. Je vois que c'est ce que tu as fait.

Henry prit un air coupable.

\- Ecoute, soupira Emma. Ta mère est complètement nulle dans le domaine relationnel. Mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle t'aime. Elle m'a laissé entrer dans ta vie alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne jamais le faire.

\- Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser ?

\- C'est à toi de voir. Je ne veux pas intervenir dans votre relation.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as abandonné parce que tu savais que tu pourrais pas m'aimer ?

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour caresser la joue de son fils.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu peux être aimé autant que n'importe qui d'autre, le fait que ta mère biologique – en l'occurrence moi – t'ai abandonné n'y change rien.

Henry acquiesça. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots.

\- On va chercher Maman ? proposa-t-il. C'est bientôt l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec le docteur Hopper.

\- Qui est le docteur Hopper ?

\- Mon psychiatre.

\- Oh. D'accord, on va chercher ta mère.

Regina s'éloigna de la porte et sortit son téléphone. Elle appela sa messagerie pour se donner une contenance. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Henry s'approchait et lui tapotait l'épaule.

\- Tu veux bien m'emmener à mon rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, un sourire un peu hésitant sur le visage.

\- Bien sûr.

Le garçon attira sa mère adoptive dans ses bras d'une façon un peu maladroite, ne sachant comment trouver les mots pour exprimer son regret de l'avoir repoussée pendant si longtemps. Mais Regina comprit et serra son fils contre elle avec émotion. Puis elle se détacha doucement, essuya ses joues humides et posa un regard reconnaissant sur Emma, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

\- Tu veux bien m'attendre ici ? demanda-t-elle. Je pense qu'on devrait parler.

Henry fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à penser que ses mères se connaissaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Mais il n'osa pas poser de questions, trop heureux de constater qu'elles ne se disputaient pas pour lui.

\- D'accord, accepta Emma, sans se départir de son expression fermée.

Elle adressa un sourire un peu forcé à son fils et se glissa à nouveau dans le bureau. Tout en traversant le couloir en direction de la sortie, Regina se fit la promesse qu'elle se ferait pardonner. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

OooOooOooO

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la décoration de la pièce, évitant de se concentrer sur les derniers évènements. Mais la voix de son fils se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et elle se retrouva à songer à leur conversation, qui laissait derrière elle un sentiment étrange. Henry lui avait posé des questions au sujet de son abandon, ce qui était logique, et elle espérait avoir répondu ce qu'il fallait. Mais il ne l'avait pas accusé, il avait au contraire blâmé Regina, ce qui était vraiment injuste. Emma poussa un soupir. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se soucier de l'autre mère de son fils, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Définitivement pas.

\- Merci d'avoir attendu.

Emma sursauta et fit volte-face, découvrant son amie sur le pas de la porte. Cette dernière sourit doucement et se rapprocha, venant s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Henry est très enthousiaste à l'idée de mieux te connaître, reprit-elle. Tu penses rester en ville un moment ?

\- J'ai réservé ma chambre pour une semaine. J'imagine qu'après je verrais bien. Je ne veux pas non plus m'imposer...

\- Henry serait ravi. Et moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

Regina croisa les bras sur son ventre.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je pensais avoir été plutôt claire, dans ma lettre.

\- Je voudrais croire à ce que tu m'as dit dans cette lettre, tu sais. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration, consciente que ses paroles étaient blessantes. Mais elles n'en étaient pas moins vraies.

\- Alors je regagnerai ta confiance. Dis moi seulement ce que je dois faire.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple...

\- Ca pourrait l'être, si tu le voulais.

Emma se leva, refoulant la colère qui montait en elle.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, murmura-t-elle.

Regina resta immobile, regardant son amie passer la porte et disparaître dans le couloir.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à être nulle dans le domaine relationnel, marmonna-t-elle.

OooOooOooO

\- Alors ? Tu vas y aller ?

Emma soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, son téléphone à la main. Elle jeta un regard aux vêtements qu'elle avait sorti et qui gisaient par terre où elle les avait abandonnés.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-elle.

\- C'est juste un dîner, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Un dîner avec mon fils et sa mère adoptive. C'est quand même important.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller.

Emma joua distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Ok, je vais y aller, soupira-t-elle.

\- En fait t'as envie de revoir Regina. Parce que t'es folle amoureuse d'elle, même après ses mensonges.

\- Les sentiments ne disparaissent pas du jour au lendemain. Mais je lui en veux. Et c'est bien normal.

\- Tu pourrais aussi lui pardonner et aller vivre avec elle et Henry. Puis tu la demanderais en mariage et vous me laisseriez le petit pour partir en lune de miel à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Lily, jamais je ne laisserai mon fils seul avec toi.

\- Je vois que par contre la demande en mariage te dérange pas.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Depuis quand tu veux que je vive avec Regina ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que tu voulais que je rentre à New-York aussi vite que possible.

\- Non mais t'avais raison. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oh toi tu me caches quelque chose. Dis moi que tu couches pas avec Walsh. Vous travaillez ensemble, je te rappelle !

\- Roh tout de suite ! Non mais de toute façon c'est pas lui.

\- Donc il y a bien quelqu'un !

Lily jura dans le téléphone.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, répliqua-t-elle. Va à ton dîner en famille.

Elle raccrocha. Emma fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Habituellement, elle était douée pour décortiquer le comportement de sa meilleure amie, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose lui échappait. En apercevant les vêtements qui dépassaient de sa valise, la jeune femme soupira. Il serait toujours temps de penser à Lily plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait un rendez-vous.

OooOooOooO

\- C'était très bon.

Regina sourit à son invitée. Celle-ci se tenait en bout de table, nonchalamment appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait été curieusement calme tout au long du repas, parlant peu, répondant seulement aux questions qu'Henry lui posait de temps à autres. La brune en avait déduit qu'Emma ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa relation avec leur fils, ce qui lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

\- Merci, répondit chaleureusement Regina.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Ce sont les meilleures lasagnes que j'ai jamais mangé.

\- Ca change des soirées pizza, je suppose ?

Emma sourit largement. Voyant ses mères échanger un regard complice, Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Les soirées pizza ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ma coloc cuisine très mal, expliqua la blonde. Et moi je n'en ai souvent pas la patience. Alors on se contente de commander une pizza.

\- Comment Maman le savait ?

Regina rassembla les plats et s'enfuit dans la cuisine, laissant le soin à son amie de répondre.

\- Disons que nous avons discuté pendant quelques temps avant que je ne fasse ta connaissance.

\- Oh.

Henry afficha un air réjoui.

\- Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien, déclara-t-il.

Emma eut un rire un peu gêné. Elle se releva et récupéra sa veste rouge qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Puis elle prit le chemin du hall tout en discutant avec son fils. Regina les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder. Etrangement, cela ne faisait plus aussi mal que la première fois.

\- Tu vas pas partir tout de suite ! s'exclama Henry.

\- Désolée, petit, mais c'est mieux comme ça. On se reverra très vite, d'accord ?

\- Maman va venir me raconter une histoire. T'es sûre que tu veux pas rester ?

Emma hésita.

\- Non, répondit-elle finalement.

Henry, l'air déçu, prit sa mère biologique dans ses bras. Puis il se détacha et s'éloigna dans les escaliers après un dernier regard en arrière. Regina se rapprocha lentement de son amie.

\- Tu aurais pu accepter, dit-elle doucement.

\- Une autre fois, peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me fuir ? Est-ce que tu essayes seulement de te tenir à distance de ma relation avec Henry ? Je sais que c'est compliqué et tout nouveau pour toi, et ça l'est pour moi aussi, mais je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre fils.

Emma se sentit touchée par l'utilisation des mots « notre fils » mais elle ne le montra pas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Regina ? Pourquoi tu m'autorises à faire partie de la vie d'Henry ?

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis s'emballer brusquement. Elle avait très envie de deviner des sous-entendus derrière cette question, mais elle se l'interdit. Regina avait trahi sa confiance, elle l'avait laissée tomber amoureuse avant de lui briser le cœur. On ne faisait pas cela aux personnes que l'on aimait.

\- Je vais y aller, déclara la blonde.

Alors qu'elle passait la porte, la voix de Regina lui parvint, chargée de tristesse mais aussi d'espoir :

\- Reviens dès que tu le voudras.

Emma fit plusieurs pas dans l'allée avant de s'arrêter pour jeter un regard en arrière. La maison du maire était immense, un véritable manoir, bien plus luxueux que son appartement new-yorkais. Alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin, la jeune femme s'immobilisa à nouveau. Elle avait envie de faire demi-tour. Elle avait envie que la soirée continue. Elle avait envie de revoir son fils encore une fois, de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, de regarder Regina lui lire une histoire.

Poussée par cette envie, Emma fit volte-face et revint vers la maison. Elle toqua et attendit. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Regina ? appela-t-elle.

Emma se glissa dans le hall et jeta un regard circulaire. Puis elle grimpa prudemment les marches, hésitant à chaque pas. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle allait appeler à nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Henry, venant de la pièce qui lui faisait face.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui va arriver à la reine et la Sauveuse, ordonna le garçon.

\- Où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêtés la dernière fois ? demanda Regina.

\- La reine et la Sauveuse ont fait équipe pour sauver le royaume de la menace d'un monstre. Et maintenant, elles vont affronter des dragons ?

Emma se colla contre le mur, tendant l'oreille pour entendre la réponse. Une reine et une Sauveuse ? Voilà qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

\- Non, répondit Regina. La Sauveuse ne veut plus s'approcher de la reine.

\- Pourquoi ? Elles sont amies, non ?

\- Oui, mais la reine prend parfois de très mauvaises décisions...

\- Parce qu'elle a plus l'habitude de faire confiance, c'est ça ? Mais je croyais que ça s'était arrangé grâce à la Sauveuse ?

\- La Sauveuse aussi lui faisait confiance... Mais peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. La reine n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Même si elle devient meilleure au contact de ceux qu'elle aime.

\- Et la reine aime la Sauveuse, c'est ça ? C'est le genre de contes qui se termine par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ? Parce que... La reine et la Sauveuse sont toutes les deux des femmes.

Emma se pinça la lèvre et hésita à s'éclipser discrètement, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre la réponse de Regina. Celle-ci rougit et se pencha sur son fils en souriant.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment un problème, s'il s'agit du véritable amour ?

\- Je suppose que non.

Henry sourit à son tour et remonta la couverture sur son épaule. Les yeux fermés, il demanda :

\- La Sauveuse, c'est Emma, c'est ça ?

Regina se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est juste une théorie.

Le garçon glissa un bras sous son oreiller et sembla s'endormir. Après l'avoir contemplé plusieurs minutes, encore choquée par ses déductions, Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Maman ?

Elle fit volte face.

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- La Sauveuse devrait pardonner à la reine. Comme ça elles pourront vivre heureuses et avoir un fils.

\- Et ils pourront affronter des dragons tous ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, exactement.

Henry sourit à sa mère. Celle-ci émit un petit rire ému et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard chargé de tendresse. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Regina eut soudain conscience d'une présence à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et découvrit Emma à l'autre bout du couloir, l'air interdit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? murmura la brune.

\- Je voulais seulement dire bonne nuit à Henry... J'aurais pas dû entrer sans ta permission, je suis désolée...

\- Tu as entendu, pas vrai ?

Emma envisagea un instant de mentir. Elle y renonça en voyant Regina s'approcher. L'espace d'une seconde, elle oublia sa colère, son ressentiment. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha à son tour et prit la brune dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle avec délice. Elle respira son parfum, les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Surprise mais profondément heureuse, Regina glissa sa tête dans le cou de son amie, tellement émue qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer.

\- Il faut que tu me pardonnes, murmura-t-elle. Henry a raison, on pourrait être heureuses...

Emma se détacha doucement.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Je comprends les raisons que tu avais de me dissimuler la vérité. Mais toutes nos conversations, nos secrets... Ca a compté pour moi. Et le fait que tu mentes, ça a tout gâché. Et ça me fait douter de tout.

\- Ecoute... Supplier, ce n'est pas mon genre. Si tu étais n'importe qui d'autre, je me serais faite à l'idée que tu venais de rejoindre la liste interminable des personnes qui n'éprouvent que du mépris pour moi. Mais c'est toi, et c'est différent. Alors je te laisserai du temps si tu en as besoin... Mais je ne renoncerai pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et tourna les talons. Elle avait descendu la moitié des escaliers lorsque la voix de Regina retentit derrière elle, la forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tu refuses d'affronter la vérité ! l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que j'ai dû faire face à trop de vérités, ces temps-ci, se défendit Emma. Peut-être aussi que je ne veux pas entendre une « vérité » à laquelle je ne pourrais pas croire.

\- Que suis-je supposée faire de plus pour te le prouver ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas de difficultés à faire confiance, moi aussi ? Après Robin, après ma sœur ? J'ai risqué ce que j'avais de plus cher pour que tu restes. Et je ne le regrette pas une seconde, seulement... J'aimerai que tu comprennes que je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi. Que tu es spéciale, que tu es importante pour moi.

Emma ferma les yeux. Ces mots dans la bouche de Regina, elle en avait rêvé si souvent. Mais c'était trop et c'était trop vite. Un instinct profondément ancré en elle la poussait à s'enfuir, à quitter cette maison dans laquelle même son propre fils – qui la connaissait à peine – suggérait qu'elle pardonne et qu'elle reste. Mais aimer était plus difficile qu'être en colère. Donner son cœur était plus difficile que de fuir.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, déclara Emma à mi-voix. Je vais rentrer à New-York.

Elle avait atteint la porte d'entrée lorsque la voix de Regina s'éleva à nouveau.

\- Tu reviendras ?

Emma fit volte-face. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard chargé de tous les sentiments qui étaient évidents mais qu'elles continuaient de taire.

\- Peut-être.

La porte se referma dans un claquement. Restée seule, Regina s'assit sur les marches, le regard fixé sur le hall désormais vide. Et si Emma ne revenait jamais ?

* * *

 ** _Ce chapitre était un peu sadique en fait ! Enfin bref, ça va vite s'arranger, vous en faites pas. Je ne suis jamais sadique juste pour le plaisir (enfin ça se discute). On se retrouve très vite, dans deux jours maxi. J'essaye de garder un bon rythme, d'autant qu'à partir du 15 de nouvelles obligations vont me prendre une bonne partie de mon temps libre. Je vais essayer de boucler cette fic avant, mais sans pour autant bâcler quoi que ce soit. Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour m'encourager ou me faire payer mon nouveau rythme de publication. Je vous aime. A très vite._**


	15. Chapitre 15 - Accepter d'aimer

**_BON. Je crois que je vais juste arrêter de vous donner un rythme de publication. L'inspiration est trop fluctuante, c'est juste impossible de prévoir avec exactitude. Donc disons tous les deux jours si j'ai un passage à vide, (très) certainement avant. Désolée de vous balader comme ça :p  
Bref, j'ai ce chapitre en tête depuis le début. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
Merci encore pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'aime chacun de vous.  
On se retrouve en bas :) ._**

 _ **Inès ? Idem.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **And I want to be free  
When my heart is made from gold  
And forgiveness seems too bold  
As to find it in my heart  
To say I love you**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Accepter d'aimer**

Emma poussa la porte de l'appartement, se doutant que Lily avait oublié de fermer à clé. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine faiblement éclairée et entendit aussitôt un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber du canapé.

\- Qui est là ? s'écria Lily.

\- Calme, c'est seulement moi. Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, vu comme t'es prudente. Fermer la porte à clé, de temps en temps, ce serait pas du luxe.

\- Em' ?

Lily se redressa et s'approcha de son amie avec un sourire un peu nerveux. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Emma la coupa en allumant la lumière principale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit l'homme avachi sur le canapé, les joues rouges, l'air coupable.

\- August ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Prise d'un doute affreux, son regard fit la navette entre sa colocataire et son presque frère.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- J'allais t'en parler, je te jure ! s'écria Lily.

August se leva et s'approcha de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Elsa m'a téléphoné, annonça-t-il. La semaine dernière. Elle a dit que tu traversais une période difficile et que ce serait bien que je vienne. Sauf que tu étais partie quand je suis arrivé.

\- Oh et du coup tu as décidé de coucher avec ma meilleure amie pour passer le temps ?

\- C'est pas un problème, déclara Lily d'un ton moqueur.

Elle entraîna son amie vers la cuisine et entreprit de lui préparer un chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour l'amadouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. Tu voulais pas rester plus longtemps pour ton fils ? Et accessoirement pour Regina ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Emma jeta un regard en coin à August, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Lily m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, expliqua-t-il. Bon, je vais vous laisser parler entre filles. J'imagine que tu préfères ?

\- T'as seulement pas envie de m'entendre critiquer votre... relation, ou peu importe ce que c'est.

Sentant qu'il y avait de l'orage dans l'air, Lily entraîna son amant jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'embrassa brièvement et le poussa dehors avec un sourire. Dès qu'elle fut de nouveau seule avec sa colocataire, Emma soupira et demanda :

\- De tous les hommes sur cette planète, tu devais vraiment choisir mon frère ?

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas vraiment ton frère ! Vous avez juste grandi dans la même famille d'accueil. Comment tu expliques que tu me l'aies jamais présenté avant ?

\- Mais parce que vous êtes tous les deux des menteurs pathologiques totalement irresponsables. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Lily tira la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans. Puis elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qui faisait face à son amie et posa ses jambes sur la table.

\- Et si on parlait plutôt de toi ? proposa-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regina ?

\- Disons, pour résumer, qu'elle a l'air de croire qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi. Mais j'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Ok ! Donc tu es partie parce que la femme que tu aimes ressent la même chose ? La logique façon Emma Swan !

\- On ne fait pas de mal aux personnes qu'on aime.

\- Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? Bien sûr que si ! Souvent, c'est pas ce qu'on veut. Mais ça arrive et ce qui compte c'est qu'on veuille vraiment recoller les morceaux. Et on dirait que c'est le cas pour Regina.

\- Comment je pourrais en être sûre ?

Lily soupira et se redressa. Elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et sourit doucement.

\- Comment tu peux en douter ? rétorqua-t-elle. Après qu'elle soit venue à New-York puis qu'elle ait organisé cette rencontre avec Henry ? Tu t'en rends vraiment pas compte quand quelqu'un tient à toi, hein ?

\- Elle ne me l'a pas dit ! Enfin, pas explicitement.

\- Parce que toi oui ?

Emma se gratta nerveusement le cou, son autre main tenant toujours celle de Lily.

\- Non, reconnut-elle. Mais c'est différent, moi je l'ai embrassé. Alors elle sait forcément.

\- Non, pas forcément. Elle aurait très bien pu être une expérience pour toi. Tu peux pas exiger des autres ce que même toi t'es pas foutue de leur donner !

Lily prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'étais amoureuse de toi, Em'.

\- Euh, _pardon_ ?

\- Quand on était ados. A ce moment là, je crois que j'aurais tout donné pour que tu te rendes brusquement compte que t'étais lesbienne. Mais j'imagine que j'étais pas Regina Mills, alors...

Emma posa un regard extrêmement surpris sur son amie. Les mots de Walsh lui revinrent à l'esprit, ceux qu'il avait prononcés lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé : _Comment tu peux être face à quelqu'un qui t'aimes à s'en faire exploser le cœur et ne même pas t'en rendre compte ? T'es complètement aveugle. Ou tu te fous de ce que ressentent les autres._

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui, mais c'est du passé, hein. Je pensais que tout ce temps tu le savais et que comme t'étais pas intéressée tu m'en parlais pas. Mais je crois que c'est plus grave que ça. Je crois que t'es incapable de te faire à l'idée que quelqu'un t'aime.

\- Lily, c'est important ce que tu me dis là. Combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- Plusieurs années, si tu veux savoir. Mais ça veut pas dire que notre amitié était un mensonge ou quoi. J'étais vraiment ton amie et je le suis toujours. Dis... Ca change rien entre nous hein ?

Emma hésita. Elle repensa à la façon dont Lily la regardait lorsqu'elles étaient adolescentes, à la fixette qu'elle faisait sur elle, à sa façon de se considérer comme étant sa meilleure amie dès la seconde où elles s'étaient rencontrées. Au fond, elle l'avait toujours su, tout simplement. Tout comme elle avait toujours remarqué l'intérêt de Walsh, sans se l'avouer, parce que l'ignorer était préférable. Elle avait détourné les yeux, elle avait refusé l'amour de toutes les personnes qui voulaient lui en donner.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, j'aurais dû en parler avec toi ou je sais pas... Je m'en veux.

\- Disons que pour te faire pardonner tu vas m'autoriser à garder ton frangin. D'autant qu'apparemment on a pas mal de défauts en commun.

\- Et c'est bien, ça, les défauts en commun ?

Emma souriait, encore sous le choc des révélations de son amie, plutôt contente de changer de sujet.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Lily. Comme toi et Regina qui êtes toutes les deux des handicapées des relations amoureuses.

\- T'as encore lu mes messages ? Putain, Lily !

\- Fais gaffe à ton langage, t'as un fils maintenant, va falloir lui montrer le bon exemple !

\- C'est pas à toi de me faire la leçon là-dessus. Bon, franchement, dis-moi. C'est sérieux avec August ?

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Le sérieux et moi... Mais bon, on verra. En tout cas, je suis bien avec lui.

\- Et c'est suffisant ? Je t'envie... Tu vois les choses tellement simplement.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et toi tu te prends tellement la tête pour rien ! T'es folle amoureuse de Regina depuis le tout début, même quand ça avait pas de sens parce que tu la connaissais pas, et vous avez un fils ensemble. Fonce ! Tu vas être heureuse. Même si tu vas me manquer.

Emma serra la main de son amie dans la sienne, un sourire ému sur le visage. Puis elle se leva et se pencha sur Lily pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Ca ne change rien, murmura-t-elle. T'es toujours ma meilleure amie un peu cinglée. Mais c'est vraiment terminé, hein ? Je veux dire, tu ressens plus rien ? Je voudrais pas que tu souffres en silence. Encore une fois.

\- T'inquiètes, tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Enfin, pour être honnête, quand t'as commencé à t'intéresser à Regina, ça a fait remonter des trucs. Alors je voulais, je sais pas, attirer ton attention. Parce que je suis peut-être un peu exclusive dans le fond. Je te voulais pour moi toute seule.

\- Dis-moi... Ta tentative de suicide, ça avait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?

Lily se pinça la lèvre. Elle leva un regard coupable sur Emma.

\- Te fâches pas, supplia-t-elle. J'étais vraiment désespérée, j'avais peur que mes sentiments reviennent et ça aurait été trop bizarre parce qu'on a une super relation maintenant... Je t'adore mais être amoureuse de toi c'était vraiment super douloureux. J'avais pas envie de revivre ça.

\- Je comprends. C'est bizarre mais je te trouve mieux depuis cette tentative, plus mature et aussi plus proche de moi. Tu ne fuis plus dès qu'il y a un problème.

\- J'ai failli mourir, je te rappelle ! Ca remet les idées en place. Je crois que j'avais besoin de me prouver quelque chose... Me prouver que j'aimais la vie, certainement. Et devine quoi ? C'est le cas !

Emma se pencha sur Lily et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- T'es pas parfaite, murmura-t-elle. Mais t'es la meilleure amie dont j'aurais jamais pu rêver.

\- A part que je couche avec ton frère.

\- Ouais, à part ça.

Emma donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de sa colocataire et rejoignit sa chambre avec soulagement. Elle laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol et s'allongea sur le dos sur le lit, regardant le plafond sans le voir. Au bout d'un moment, ses pensées cessèrent d'aller dans tous les sens et le visage de Regina s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

OooOooOooO

Emma traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Elle était nerveuse mais déterminée et ne s'arrêta que le temps de demander à une infirmière où se trouvait la salle commune. Elle suivit ses indications et arriva bientôt à destination. Son regard erra sur les patients, dont certains étaient occupés à jouer au scrabble ou au monopoly, et soudain, elle l'aperçut. Le cœur battant, Emma s'approcha de sa mère adoptive et posa une main sur son dos. Ingrid se détacha de sa contemplation silencieuse – elle était tournée vers la fenêtre – et son visage s'illumina.

\- Tu es venue, se réjouit-elle.

\- Pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps. Je suis désolée, Maman.

Les yeux d'Ingrid se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle attirait sa fille dans ses bras. Elles s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes puis Emma se détacha doucement.

\- Je t'ai emmené des fleurs, annonça-t-elle.

\- C'est très gentil.

\- J'ai appris que tu refusais les visites d'Elsa et Anna.

\- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

De nombreuses années auparavant, Ingrid avait vécu un évènement traumatisant. Sa soeur cadette, Helga, avait été agressée dans la rue. Ingrid s'était interposée mais, dans la folie de la bagarre, un coup de couteau s'était perdu. Sans comprendre comment, Ingrid s'était retrouvée avec l'arme dans la main et sa petite sœur agonisante dans les bras. Des années de thérapie n'étaient pas venues à bout de ce traumatisme.

\- On va aller s'asseoir dehors, proposa Emma.

Sa mère acquiesça et elles sortirent dans le parc ensoleillé. Après avoir marché un peu, elles trouvèrent un banc disponible et s'y laissèrent tomber avec soulagement. Ingrid profita de la chaleur sur son visage pendant un long moment, avant de demander d'un ton calme :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir, finalement ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, mais la plus importante concerne mon fils.

\- Ton fils ?

Emma s'installa plus confortablement sur le banc.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle. J'ai fais la connaissance de la personne qui l'a adopté. C'est une femme vraiment merveilleuse et je suis très attachée à elle. Bref, elle m'a permis de rencontrer Henry. Et il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a vraiment remuée.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il m'a dit que sa mère adoptive ne l'aimait pas. Au fil de la conversation j'ai compris qu'à cause de moi, à cause de mon abandon, il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas être aimé. Parce que moi, la première personne qui aurait dû l'aimer, je l'avais laissé tomber. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le faisait payer à sa mère adoptive. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle l'aime. J'en aurais mis du temps, mais... Maintenant je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi.

Ingrid eut un sourire triste. Elle prit la main de sa fille et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est oublié, murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, tu peux pas dire ça ! J'avais pas à te faire payer pour l'abandon de mes parents ! Toi tu m'as aimée alors que rien ne t'y obligeai, toi tu as voulu que je fasse partie de ta vie. Et moi je partais dès que ça devenait compliqué... Je crois que je vais devoir présenter des excuses à Lily à ce sujet, parce que finalement je fais pas mieux qu'elle.

\- Tu es trop dure avec toi-même, Emma. Je n'ai jamais eu de ressentiment à ton égard. J'ai toujours eu la sensation que ce n'était pas réellement moi que tu blâmais. Et j'avais raison.

Emma se glissa dans les bras de sa mère. Elle pleurait maintenant, comme jamais auparavant. Elle pleurait sur toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé et qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager avec Ingrid, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de s'ouvrir et de faire confiance.

\- Et si tu me parlais de ce fils ? demanda Ingrid.

Emma sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-elle.

Elle se laissa aller contre le banc et se lança dans son récit, sans rien omettre, se réjouissant de pouvoir enfin s'ouvrir à sa mère, comme elle avait toujours voulu le faire.

OooOooOooO

En rentrant à l'appartement, après avoir passé la journée avec sa mère, Emma découvrit Lily et August en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?

Sa colocataire se détacha des lèvres de son amant le temps de répondre :

\- Non, ici c'est très bien. Y'a eu une lettre pour toi, elle est sur la table.

Puis elle replongea sur August et ils s'écroulèrent sur les coussins en riant bêtement. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra le courrier qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle découvrit avec surprise que la lettre venait de Mary-Margaret Blanchard.

 _J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous inviter vous, Emma Swan, à la soirée que David et moi donnons en l'honneur de nos fiançailles.  
Nous espérons avoir le bonheur de partager ces merveilleux instants avec vous et espérons que vous pourrez vous libérer à cette occasion.  
A très bientôt,_

 _Mary-Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan._

Emma se sentit sourire.

\- Lily, sors ta langue de la bouche de mon frère et viens par ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le grand jour est finalement arrivé ! On va aller faire les boutiques, toi et moi.

Lily se redressa sur le canapé et jeta un regard surpris à sa colocataire.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Emma Swan ? se moqua-t-elle.

Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur son amie, qui souriait toujours comme une idiote.

\- Plus sérieusement, il se passe quoi ?

\- Il se passe que je retourne à Storybrooke. Et il y a quelqu'un à qui je veux en mettre plein la vue.

\- Dans ce cas vas-y à poil, plaisanta Lily.

August étouffa un rire.

\- Super marrant, répliqua Emma d'un ton blasé. Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ?

\- Bah attends, évidement !

Lily se leva et sautilla jusqu'à son amie.

\- Regina ne pourra pas te résister, promit-elle.

Emma acquiesça en souriant. Il était temps qu'elle ouvre son cœur. Il était temps qu'elle accepte d'aimer.

* * *

 ** _Je sais, ce chapitre manque de Swan Queen. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire. Laissez-moi un petit mot pour donner votre avis, d'accord ? Cette histoire sera bientôt terminée. Je vous aime tous très fort et je vous retrouve bientôt. :)_**


	16. Chapitre 16 - Se retrouver

**_Bonsoir à tous !  
J'ai une petite crise de confiance en moi donc je vais commencer par m'excuser platement pour ma médiocrité. Peut-être que l'écriture c'est pas pour moi... Damn, on dirait que je cherche les compliments là. Non franchement, je suis peut-être pas objective mais là tout de suite je me trouve tellement nulle, vous avez pas idée. Enfin bref, heureusement que vous êtes tous tellement mignons dans vos reviews, ça me remonte le moral. Je pense vous faire des remerciements interminables sur mon épilogue. Et après je me reconvertirai dans quelque chose qui me donne moins l'impression que je vaux rien.  
Bon, aller, je vais vous poster ce chapitre sans même le relire parce que sinon je vais l'effacer et me suicider. Faites pas attention, je tombe facilement dans le mélodrame. Mais, sans vouloir me chercher des excuses, je suis encore en plein sevrage là.  
Breeeeeef, bonne lecture les amis, oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire._**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Se retrouver**

\- Je vais m'ennuyer.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se tenait assise sur le rebord de son lit, occupée à se choisir une paire de chaussures pour la soirée de Mary-Margaret. Celle-ci avait fortement insisté pour que son amie soit présente, et ce malgré sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours. La perspective de passer la soirée avec Granny n'enchantait pas particulièrement Henry, qui se plaignait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Lui non plus n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis le départ d'Emma, une semaine plus tôt. Et avoir été écarté de la fête à cause de ses devoirs pour l'école n'arrangeait nullement sa frustration.

\- Mais non, tout ira bien, répondit doucement Regina.

\- Si tu le dis...

Henry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre, la tête baissée.

\- Pourquoi Emma est partie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle avait besoin de temps. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En fait je crois que c'est plutôt à cause de moi...

\- Elle reviendra, hein ?

Regina soupira et se releva.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'espère.

Henry acquiesça silencieusement. Il se leva à son tour et accompagna sa mère à la salle de bain pour lui parler tandis qu'elle se maquillait. Leur relation s'était améliorée au cours des derniers jours, redevenant peu à peu ce qu'elle était avant que le garçon n'apprenne qu'il avait été adopté. C'était à cela que Regina songeait au moment de jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de partir, espérant trouver la force de sourire et de prétendre être heureuse tout au long de la soirée. De l'extérieur, sa tristesse n'était pas facilement visible, ce qui la rassura.

Son regard descendit jusqu'à sa robe, qu'elle avait choisie rouge parce que ça lui faisait penser à Emma. Elle n'avait fait que penser à elle, de toute façon. A chaque seconde depuis que la blonde avait passé la porte de sa maison, ne laissant derrière elle que ce « peut-être » auquel Regina s'accrochait de toutes ses forces, incapable de se résigner à ce que les choses soient différentes. Mais l'espoir la quittait peu à peu. Peut-être qu'Emma ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ? Peut-être qu'elle avait vraiment tout gâché ?

OooOooOooO

\- Bienvenue ! Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires ici, manteaux, sacs, ce que vous voulez.

Regina remercia la jeune femme qui l'avait accueillie, puis elle déposa sa veste sur une chaise libre et se glissa dans un hall bondé. Mary-Margaret avait fait fort en invitant la ville toute entière à sa fête de fiançailles. Elle attendait justement les convives à l'entrée d'une immense salle de bal. A ses côtés se tenait un David souriant, qui parlait à Ruby avec animation.

\- Regina ! s'écria la future mariée en l'apercevant. Je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue !

Elle traversa la pièce en quelques pas et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser, promit-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mentit Regina, en se détachant de son étreinte. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu vis dans un loft minuscule alors que tu pourrais vivre ici ?

\- Mais parce que cet endroit n'est pas à moi. Tu n'étais jamais venue ? Cette maison appartient à Isaac Heller, le célèbre auteur de fantasy ! Il a accepté de nous la louer pour la soirée. Après tout, c'est seulement sa résidence secondaire, et puis c'est un endroit romantique pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

\- Je vois. Maintenant tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce que Robin et Zelena font ici ?

Regina fixait le fond de la salle. Près d'une table immense, recouverte de plats et de bouteilles, sa sœur et son ex petit-ami discutaient, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Oh, murmura Mary-Margaret. Je n'avais pas pensé à... Je suis stupide.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Regina allait tourner les talons lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Une voix douce et familière vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Ne pars pas maintenant.

La brune fit volte-face. Emma était là. Emma était revenue. Elle se tenait face à elle, splendide dans une robe noire bustier, l'intensité de ses yeux rehaussée par son maquillage. Elle était méconnaissable, une fois débarrassée de ses jeans et vestes en cuir. Bien sûr, Regina l'aimait aussi au naturel. Mais dire que la voir ainsi mise en valeur dans de beaux vêtements ne la rendait pas encore plus désirable ? Ca aurait été mentir.

\- Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La blonde sourit et accentua sa pression sur la main de son amie. Celle-ci n'envisagea pas une seconde de mettre fin à ce contact.

\- Mary-Margaret m'a invitée. Mais ce n'est qu'un prétexte. J'avais envie de te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

\- J'ai une chance d'en savoir plus ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pas ici si possible... Je préférerai te parler seule à seule.

Emma laissa son regard errer sur la salle, cherchant un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir discuter calmement. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard d'un homme qui la fixait avec un mélange d'hostilité et de jalousie.

\- C'est Robin ? devina-t-elle.

\- Oui, soupira Regina.

\- Je crois qu'il se demande pourquoi on se tient la main.

\- Aucune importance.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement. Puis elle aperçut un couloir latéral qui semblait se perdre plus loin dans la maison. Elle entraîna Regina dans cette direction, s'éloignant peu à peu de la foule qui se pressait dans la salle de bal. Mary-Margaret, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son fiancé, les regarda partir en affichant un air ravi.

\- Tu as réussi ton coup, fit remarquer David.

\- Oh, j'ai l'impression qu'elles se seraient retrouvées quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Comme je le dis souvent, quand on aime quelqu'un, on le retrouve toujours.

Pour toute réponse, Mary-Margaret sourit.

OooOooOooO

\- Jolie robe.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur Regina, qui détourna les yeux et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, feignant de s'intéresser à autre chose.

\- C'est Lily qui a choisi, reconnut la blonde. Enfin, sauf la couleur... A ce propos, toi aussi, tu portes ma couleur préférée. Ou peut-être est-ce un hasard ?

\- Oui... Ou alors je m'en souvenais. J'imagine que tu ne le sauras jamais.

Regina se laissa peser contre une imposante table en bois, osant enfin un regard en direction de son amie. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans une bibliothèque privée, qui leur avait semblé idéale pour une conversation en tête à tête. Les bruits de la fête leur parvenaient de loin, étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs.

\- Alors, reprit la brune. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « j'ai ouvert les yeux » ?

Emma se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, jambes croisées, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Elle laissa passer deux bonnes minutes avant de répondre, d'un ton un peu hésitant :

\- Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles j'ai dû faire face ces derniers temps... Dont certaines vérités à propos de moi-même...

\- Comme par exemple ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce rendez-vous dont j'ai refusé de te parler plusieurs fois ?

Regina haussa un sourcil, toujours avide d'en savoir davantage.

\- Oui ?

\- C'était avec Walsh, un ami. Quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit que j'étais lesbienne.

\- Tu m'as pourtant affirmé être hétéro.

\- Ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de t'embrasser.

\- Exact.

Emma baissa légèrement la tête, espérant cacher le rougissement de ses joues. Elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé de vive voix, avant ce soir.

\- Alors, reprit Regina. Le baiser, ça voulait dire quelque chose ?

\- Evidement. Enfin, pour moi, en tout cas. Mais toi tu t'es enfuie en courant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais ouvert les yeux ! Franchement, Emma... J'ai l'impression que tu es la seule personne au monde à douter de mon intérêt pour toi. Même Henry l'a remarqué tout de suite.

\- Mais tu m'as repoussée... Et tu es partie.

Regina traversa la pièce et vint s'agenouiller devant son amie. Elle lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de partir, répondit-elle. J'avais envie que cet instant dure éternellement. Je suis partie parce que les choses allaient trop loin. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses la vérité à propos d'Henry, et pas seulement parce que je craignais que tu ne me le reprennes. J'avais peur de te perdre, peur que tu n'aies plus jamais envie de me parler, de passer du temps avec moi...

\- De t'embrasser.

\- Oui, aussi.

Emma sourit. Sa main quitta celle de Regina et monta jusqu'à son visage. Tout en caressant sa joue, elle murmura :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Elle se penchait sur son amie lorsque celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste doux mais ferme.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir d'être partie alors que je commençais à t'ouvrir mon cœur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut considérer qu'on est à égalité.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ?

\- Non, la rassura Emma. Tu essayais de protéger ta relation avec Henry, et notre relation à nous aussi... J'étais surtout triste que tu aies connu mes secrets bien avant que je ne connaisse les tiens. Heureusement, il y a des secrets que tu ne pourras pas trouver dans mon dossier.

\- Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre. C'est le cas depuis le début, après tout...

\- Vraiment ?

Regina sourit doucement et attira le visage de son amie au sien. A l'instant où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Emma sentit tout son corps se relâcher. Elle oublia ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses peurs. Soudain, tout lui semblait parfaitement à sa place dans le monde, comme si plus rien ne pouvait s'opposer à son bonheur. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Regina recule et se relève, s'éloignant vivement, lui tournant le dos.

\- C'était à mon tour de fuir en courant, plaisanta Emma.

Elle grimaça en constatant que son angoisse s'était clairement entendue dans sa voix. Elle se leva à son tour et tendit la main pour prendre celle de Regina, la forçant à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je... Où est-ce qu'on va, là ? Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier notre relation... Et on a un fils ensemble et tu n'as jamais été en couple plus de trois mois et...

\- Tu paniques, constata Emma.

Elle s'approcha de son amie pour poser son front contre le sien, savourant le fait de la sentir si proche. Elle ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Plus jamais.

\- Je t'aime, avoua-t-elle. J'imagine qu'on peut partir de ça si on veut mettre des mots sur notre relation. A condition que ce soit réciproque, bien sûr.

\- Parce que tu en doutes encore ?

\- Alors où est le problème ? C'est à cause de Robin, c'est ça ?

\- Je crois que c'est le moment d'utiliser mon joker...

Emma sourit, contente que son amie se souvienne de ce détail.

\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-elle. Il va falloir être totalement honnêtes l'une envers l'autre à partir de maintenant.

\- Et si tu commençais par me dire ce que tu veux vraiment construire avec moi ?

Regina avait posé cette question sur un ton qui dévoilait son sentiment d'insécurité. Poussant un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé quelques pas plus loin et fit signe à son amie de la rejoindre. Emma obtempéra aussitôt. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, elle prit une grande inspiration et se redressa.

\- Pour commencer, je pense laisser mon appartement à New-York, expliqua-elle. Lily a un travail maintenant, elle pourra payer le loyer, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Et puis ça lui fera du bien de s'assumer un peu toute seule.

\- Toute ta vie est là-bas, protesta Regina.

\- Je change souvent d'adresse, rappelle toi. Quitter New-York n'est pas vraiment un sacrifice pour moi. J'aime être ici, je m'y sens bien... Et puis, je veux être avec toi et Henry. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Emma eut un sourire éblouissant. Tout en prenant la main de son amie dans la sienne, elle poursuivit :

\- Je vais perdre mon boulot, par contre. Mais je suis sûre de pouvoir me reconvertir dans autre chose. C'était sympa d'être garante de cautions mais ces derniers temps ça avait fini par me lasser...

\- Et si cette nouvelle vie a le même effet sur toi ? Si un beau jour tu te lasses d'être à Storybrooke, d'être avec moi, de veiller sur Henry ?

Emma força Regina à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Cette fois, c'est différent, murmura-t-elle. Tu as complètement chamboulé mon existence, tu sais. Non, tu ne sais pas. Alors laisse-moi te raconter. Avant toi, j'étais le genre de personne qui ne se satisfait jamais de la vie qu'elle mène, qui cherche toujours mieux sans jamais trouver. Je refusais tout ce qui pouvait m'ancrer à un endroit ou auprès de certaines personnes. Et dès que j'ai commencé à te parler, les choses se sont mises à changer. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte, sur le coup. Parfois je me disais « tiens, c'est bizarre, je suis allée faire des essayages de robes avec Elsa et Anna aujourd'hui, alors que d'habitude j'aurais trouvé une excuse pour refuser » ou encore « Lily a demandé à devenir ma colocataire, au moins pour la vingtième fois, et j'ai accepté tout de suite même si je vais probablement finir par la tuer à cause de son mauvais caractère ». J'ai laissé mon entourage se rapprocher de moi, je me suis impliquée dans leurs vies et je les ai laissés s'impliquer dans la mienne.

\- Et tu penses que tout ça, c'est grâce à moi ?

\- Oui, j'en suis persuadée. Tu m'as donné envie de vivre une vie plus sérieuse, de me poser quelque part et d'y rester, d'arrêter de fuir. Alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à autre chose d'ici trois mois. Je veux être avec toi, Regina. Je veux faire partie de ta vie et de celle d'Henry.

Regina eut un sourire un peu hésitant.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'ai peur, tu comprends ?

\- A cause de Robin ? Il va vraiment falloir que je prenne un moment pour lui dire ma façon de penser.

\- Ce serait vraiment divertissant, j'en suis certaine, mais ça ne réglerai pas le problème. Parfois j'ai la sensation de te connaître mieux que je ne me connais moi-même mais souvent, trop souvent même, j'ai la sensation que tout m'échappe, que je ne trouverai jamais le moyen de te garder auprès de moi, de te retenir.

\- Tu n'as rien besoin de faire ou de changer ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de me retenir parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite, tu sais.

Emma éclata de rire.

\- C'est une question de point de vue, répliqua-t-elle malicieusement. Ecoute, je déteste Robin parce qu'il t'a fait te sentir comme si tu ne méritais pas d'être aimée. Mais ça ne m'embête pas de te prouver le contraire. Chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il le faut. Mais jamais tu ne me verras partir. Enfin ça dépend, elle est comment ta sœur ?

Regina prit un air choqué. Elle donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Emma, qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle, marmonna la brune, qui souriait quand même.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'ai un humour un peu douteux. Autant que tu connaisses mes défauts maintenant. Parce que, au risque de me répéter, tu vas devoir me supporter un bon moment.

\- Tu disais la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu disais que tu n'allais pas te décourager.

Emma acquiesça silencieusement, incapable de parler. Elle venait de planifier sa vie future imaginaire avec Regina, cette femme magnifique rencontrée sur le net si peu de temps auparavant, et elle ne ressentait aucune peur. C'était troublant et en même temps... Elle avait ce que tout le monde recherchait, ce qu'elle avait elle-même recherché pendant tellement d'années, sans jamais vraiment se l'avouer. Elle avait l'amour. Alors pourquoi s'y serait-elle opposée ? Il n'y avait plus de place dans sa vie pour la peur.

\- Tu crois qu'Henry le prendra bien ? s'inquiéta Regina.

\- Je pense que oui. Enfin, j'espère que oui. Mais tu le connais mieux que moi.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il va falloir que tu passes _beaucoup_ de temps à la maison si tu veux vraiment le connaître aussi.

\- Tu es sûre que tu es prête à me laisser entrer dans sa vie ? A ce point-là ?

\- Tant que je ne suis pas mise à l'écart, où est le problème ? Tu sais que mon fils est très important pour moi et j'ai la chance d'être aimée d'une personne pour qui Henry est tout aussi important. Alors je suis prête à me faire à l'idée de partager le rôle de mère avec toi... Et je ne suis pas prête à te perdre. Alors ça me paraît plutôt simple...

Emma sourit et attira Regina à elle pour un baiser passionné. Sentir son corps contre le sien, respirer son parfum, l'entendre soupirer entre ses bras... Tout lui hurlait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec cette femme, et tant pis si ça semblait un peu fou ou prématuré, car jamais elle n'avait été aussi sûre d'elle en vingt-huit ans d'existence.

\- Au fait, Emma ? lança Regina, qui se détacha doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Emma sentit un sourire émerveillé se former sur son visage. Elle attira sa petite-amie contre elle et elles basculèrent ensemble sur le canapé, étroitement enlacées, totalement oublieuses du reste du monde.

* * *

 ** _On va arrêter le massacre. Ouais, désolée, toujours en mode « je suis nulle, par pitié achevez moi ». Comme d'habitude, donnez moi votre avis, insultez moi si vous vous sentez d'humeur et on se retrouve pour ce qui sera très certainement l'épilogue. Un truc bien guimauve, je pense. Vous êtes prévenus. Aller, à très vite !_**


	17. Épilogue

**_Bonjour les amis ! (ouais je sais je vous appelle comme ça alors que bon, je ne connais pas la plupart d'entre vous. D'ailleurs si vous voulez fangirler sur le SQ avec quelqu'un, venez me parler. Je suis toujours ready pour ça. Et pour parler de n'importe quoi d'autre aussi d'ailleurs.)_**

 _ **Bon, pour commencer, désolée pour hier soir (vous aussi vous avez la chanson de Tryo dans la tête là ?) j'ai eu un petit passage à vide bien méchant. Vous savez ce que c'est, on arrête les médocs et paf ! nos émotions jouent au yoyo. J'en étais rendue à envisager de changer d'identité et aller à Mexico vendre des hot-dog sur une aire d'autoroute. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, et c'est grâce à vous.**_

 _ **Vous avez tous été des amours dans vos reviews. Non franchement je voudrais avoir des mots suffisamment forts pour vous exprimer ma gratitude mais il faudrait les inventer parce qu'arrive un moment où « merci » ne suffit plus. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens pour vous, merveilleux lecteurs.**_

 _ **C'est vrai, parfois, j'ai envie de laisser tomber l'écriture. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas m'en passer, la preuve j'écris peu importe dans quel état je suis, c'est vraiment quelque chose de très important pour moi. Donc je vais essayer de prendre un peu confiance parce que j'en ai marre de me dénigrer toute seule.**_

 _ **Donc je reviendrais bientôt pour une nouvelle fic même si je pense que ça ne sera pas un AU. Celui-ci c'était plutôt histoire de passer le temps, supporter le sevrage, attendre que mes nouvelles obligations me rattrapent et bref, ne pas se prendre la tête (oui bon je vais encore bosser là-dessus, je suis pas tout à fait au point je crois xD). J'ai déjà plein d'idées pour d'autres fics et j'ai hâte de publier, même si cette fois je pense que je prendrai un peu d'avance (après je dis ça à chaque fois donc bon xD)**_

 _ **Bon, je vais passer aux remerciements, parce que sans vous je serais probablement en hôpital psychiatrique à l'heure actuelle. Ma reconnaissance est par conséquent éternelle et infinie.**_

 _ **Pour commencer, bien entendu, je me dois de remercier Regalilla. C'est un nom qui revient souvent et pour cause : sans elle, je ne publierai plus.**_  
 _ **Inès, tu es ma Muse, ma source d'inspiration et le soutient dont je ne peux plus me passer. J'aime tes reviews, j'aime les SMS qu'on s'envoie à longueur de temps, j'aime nos conversations stupides au téléphone au milieu de la nuit, j'aime lire tes fics génialissimes qui me font rêver, j'aime les ressemblances dans nos écrits qui sont la preuve que quelque chose nous relie et j'aime encore tellement d'autres choses... Je vais résumer ça simplement : je t'aime.**_

 _ **Ensuite, Rovarandom, ma meilleure amie, qui connaît les mêmes doutes que moi au niveau de l'écriture mais qui n'a vraiment pas de quoi douter. Marie, tu es mon exemple depuis toujours, alors ne te prends pas la tête. Tu es géniale et tu mérites tout le succès du monde.**_

 _ **Un merci spécial à EvilMel-EvilQueen, Loulouche, Gottevil, van5625, , kensdo, xandoca, melie09, Coraxxx et MuriFr.**_  
 _ **Vous êtes là quasiment à chaque chapitre, certains étaient déjà là sur Hindsight, recevoir vos reviews a toujours eu le meilleur effet sur moi et m'a motivé à continuer. Je vous aime tous très très fort *cœur***_  
 _ **EvilMel-EvilQueen et EvilSwanMills : Vos messages de réconfort me vont droit au cœur. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Merci infiniment d'être là *cœur***_

 _ **Je tiens à également remercier ceux qui prennent toujours le temps de laisser un petit mot, même pas grand-chose, ça encourage et ça fait du bien. Merci, sincèrement merci.**_

 _ **Pour finir, les Guest. Je vous aime d'un amour incommensurable et terriblement frustrant puisque je ne peux pas vous le communiquer. J'ai une question pour vous, ni condescendante ni rien, juste de la pure curiosité : pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas de compte ?**_  
 _ **Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews. Vous êtes tellement des amours *cœur***_

 _ **Merci à vous, followers si discrets :p mes petits lecteurs fantômes, dont certains se sont manifestés à un moment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de preuves de votre présence, mais c'est bon de savoir que vous êtes là.**_

 _ **Bon cette fois j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire. Guimauve garantie parce que bon c'est moi, que voulez-vous... On se retrouve en bas. Une dernière fois. *sortez les mouchoirs***_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série appartiennent à Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz.**_

* * *

 **Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Maman ?

\- Oui ?

La réponse avait fusé en simultané, de chaque côté de la cuisine. Regina sourit en le constatant et interrogea son fils du regard. Assis à table devant ses révisions d'histoire, Henry prit un air penaud.

\- Je voulais dire Emma.

\- Elle n'aime pas l'histoire, fit remarquer la brune. Et puis elle doit encore partir sauver le monde, alors... Je peux t'aider à apprendre ta leçon, si tu veux.

\- En fait c'était pour signer un mot...

\- Montre-moi ça. Tu t'imaginais peut-être qu'Emma ne m'aurait rien dit ?

\- Bah, on peut rêver...

Regina examina le mot avec attention et adressa un regard sévère à son garçon désormais adolescent.

\- Tu te disputes avec tes camarades, maintenant ?

\- Disons que quelqu'un a fait une réflexion a propos du fait que j'ai deux mamans. Mais Mademoiselle Blanchard les a rappelés à l'ordre. Mais comme je m'étais mis en colère, elle a été obligée de me faire un mot.

\- Donne-moi leurs noms.

\- Maman !

\- C'est un ordre.

Henry soupira et déchira un morceau de sa feuille de révisions.

\- Tu ne le vis pas mal, toi, au moins ? s'inquiéta Regina, tandis qu'il inscrivait les noms.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je le vis très bien. Ce qui compte c'est que mes mères s'aiment et qu'elles m'aiment. Ceux qui ne comprennent pas ça sont des abrutis.

\- Ton langage, Henry. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi.

Emma, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une tasse à la main, posa un regard ému sur sa petite famille.

\- Tu veux que je te dépose à l'école, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu n'auras pas le temps, fit remarquer Regina, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Graham est supposé t'attendre au bureau du Shérif à huit heures.

Emma avait été embauchée comme adjointe du Shérif quelques années plus tôt, un travail qui lui plaisait beaucoup et grâce auquel elle ne regrettait pas du tout son passé de garante de cautions.

\- Et mince ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, embrassa Henry sur le front et se tourna vers Regina, s'immobilisant un instant pour la regarder. La brune sourit, d'un sourire plein de sincérité et d'émerveillement.

\- Tu seras à l'heure ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien.

Emma se pencha sur sa petite-amie pour lui donner un baiser plein de tendresse. Même après plusieurs années de vie de couple, les petits gestes du quotidien avaient toujours autant de valeur à ses yeux. Elle aimait Regina avec la même intensité qu'au premier jour, restait saisie par sa beauté à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait et réitérait sa promesse de toujours rester à ses côtés aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Maman ! appela Henry. Tu vas être en retard.

\- J'y vais, soupira Emma.

Elle quitta la pièce après un dernier au revoir, prit sa veste en cuir rouge sur la patère du hall et sortit de la maison le sourire aux lèvres, priant pour que chaque jour ressemble à celui-ci.

OooOooOooO

\- Et tu entretiens la terrasse, de temps en temps ?

Lily soupira dans le téléphone.

\- Non, reconnut-elle. Mais August y va tout le temps pour écrire alors c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Je sais que t'aimes ce fichu toit. A cause de la séquence baiser, c'est ça ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein ? Enfin... Vous serez là ce soir ?

\- Bah oui, on est sur le même vol qu'Elsa, Anna, son mec dont je me souviens plus le nom et ta tarée de mère adoptive.

\- C'est dans ces moments là que tu cesses totalement de me manquer...

Assise à son bureau d'adjointe, Emma jouait distraitement avec sa tasse de café, le téléphone coincé sous l'oreille.

\- Mais ouais je te manque pas et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles toutes les semaines.

\- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Bon, je vais essayer d'être sympa avec Ingrid. Puis elle va mieux, non ?

\- Oui et ça va encore s'arranger ! Je lui ai trouvé un travail tranquille dont je sais qu'elle va l'aimer. Et puis comme ça elle sera plus proche de moi et on pourra se voir souvent.

\- Quel boulot ? s'enquit Lily, curieuse.

\- Elle va tenir un magasin de glaces.

\- La givrée va vendre des glaces ? AUGUST, ramène toi, faut que je te dise un truc, tu vas rigoler...

Emma éloigna le téléphone, surprise par le hurlement soudain de son amie. Graham, un peu plus loin derrière son propre bureau, lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Lily, il faut que je te laisse. On se voit ce soir.

\- Ok, à ce soir !

Emma raccrocha au moment où un dossier atterrissait sur ses genoux.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle à son supérieur.

\- Les rapports habituels. Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à bosser sous prétexte qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi. A ce propos, pourquoi je suis pas invité au dîner ?

\- Désolée Graham. Je t'adore, tu sais, mais avec Regina on a une règle : pas d'ex copains.

\- On était même pas vraiment ensemble. Et puis c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a récupéré les infos sur toi et donc que vous avez commencé à parler !

Emma réfléchit quelques minutes tout en commençant à remplir les rapports.

\- Viens, décida-t-elle finalement. Ruby sera super contente. Et puis ça va embêter Robin, qui bien sûr n'est pas invité, donc ça m'arrange.

\- Ravi de rendre service ! s'exclama joyeusement Graham. Au passage, c'est aussi grâce à moi que Regina est venue te voir à New-York.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah, sur le dossier, il y avait ton adresse.

Emma écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait dans son sac à main ! Je me suis toujours demandée, mais jamais au point de poser la question. Donc, pour résumer, grâce à toi on s'est parlées, rencontrées dans la vraie vie puis retrouvées à Storybrooke. Tu es définitivement invité.

Graham sourit à son adjointe, qui lui envoya une fléchette qui traînait sur son bureau et qu'il esquiva habilement.

\- C'était pas super légal, tout ça, fit remarquer la jeune femme, moqueuse.

\- On parle de ton séjour en prison pour le vol des montres ou ça ira ?

Emma secoua la tête et se replongea dans son travail, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte que le soir arrive.

OooOooOooO

\- Tu t'es surpassée ! s'exclama Mary-Margaret, admirative.

Elle contemplait la table que Regina avait dressée pour le dîner, dans la salle à manger de sa maison. Comme toujours, son goût pour la décoration donnait beaucoup d'allure à la pièce.

\- C'est très joli, confirma David.

\- Merci à tous les deux.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Regina se précipita dans le hall. Henry, très beau dans sa chemise blanche bien repassée, accueillait déjà sa grand-mère Ingrid et ses tantes Elsa et Anna. Le mari de cette dernière partit aussitôt saluer David, avec lequel il s'entendait très bien. Les amis et la famille d'Emma venaient régulièrement en visite à Storybrooke, si bien que des liens s'étaient créés parmi le petit groupe.

\- Tous dans la salle à manger ! ordonna gentiment Regina.

Tandis que ses invités obéissaient, elle se tourna vers son fils et murmura :

\- Où est Emma ?

\- Elle est sûrement pas très loin.

A cet instant, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. C'était Lily, une bouteille à la main, August à ses côtés. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Regina, qui avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à sa spontanéité, et s'exclama :

\- Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ce soir ?

\- Personne le sait, répondit Henry en haussant les épaules.

August tira sa petite-amie vers la salle à manger, récoltant en retour un regard reconnaissant de son hôte. Celle-ci faisait les cent pas dans le hall lorsque plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle ouvrit à Ruby et Graham et fut surprise de voir ce dernier.

\- Emma a dit que je pouvais venir, se justifia le Shérif. Parce que c'est un peu grâce à moi que vous vous connaissez.

\- Bon, j'imagine que c'est un argument solide.

Tandis que ses invités se réunissaient pour discuter, Regina s'assit tout en bas de l'escalier et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Alors qu'elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle, envisageant toutes les possibilités, une voix familière retentit derrière elle.

\- Qui est-ce que tu attends comme ça ?

La brune fit volte-face. Sa petite-amie se tenait un peu plus haut sur les marches, sublime dans sa robe noire, la même que celle qu'elle portait pour la soirée de fiançailles de Mary-Margaret.

\- Je voulais rester dans le thème, expliqua-t-elle, en désignant sa tenue.

Regina poussa un soupir, mi-soulagée, mi-agacée, et se releva. Elle attendit que sa petite-amie la rejoigne pour lui adresser un regard sévère.

\- Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en haut ? Je te croyais quelque part, dehors, peut-être encore au bureau...

\- Henry m'a fait entrer en douce pendant que tu préparais la table. J'avais envie de te surprendre.

\- Tu adores me voir m'inquiéter pour toi, avoue-le...

Emma sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce que Regina reprenne la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Je m'attendais à te voir arriver dix minutes en retard avec ta veste rouge, reconnut-elle. J'aurais dû comprendre quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas avec Graham...

\- Je sais qu'on avait dit pas d'ex mais...

\- Aucune importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que toutes les personnes que j'aime soient ici. Et c'est le cas.

\- On devrait aller les rejoindre.

\- Oui mais avant...

Regina grimpa une nouvelle marche et prit possession des lèvres d'Emma dans le même mouvement. Elles s'embrassaient encore passionnément plusieurs minutes plus tard, lorsqu'une voix les ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide à la cuisine, Ré...

Mary-Margaret s'interrompit en apercevant les deux femmes enlacées sur les escaliers.

\- J'arrive, soupira Regina en se détachant.

Elle sourit à sa petite-amie et s'éclipsa, laissant Emma rejoindre leurs invités. La blonde fut aussitôt entraînée dans plusieurs conversations simultanées jusqu'à ce que le repas soit finalement servi et que tout le monde prenne place autour de la table de la salle à manger. Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquels chacun se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette, les discussions reprirent peu à peu. Lily, qui était assise juste en face de sa meilleure amie, se mit à parler de Walsh, qui n'avait pas pu se libérer pour la soirée, fêtant l'anniversaire de la femme qu'il fréquentait maintenant.

\- Le magasin de meubles, comment ça se passe ? s'enquit poliment Ingrid.

Lily lui sourit, au grand étonnement d'Emma. Puis elle se lança dans des explications détaillées de son travail, faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer ses propos, manquant d'éborgner Ruby avec sa fourchette. Un peu plus loin, David et Anna refaisaient le monde à travers une discussion philosophique, sous le regard indulgent de Mary-Margaret, qui caressait distraitement son ventre rond. A l'autre bout de la table, Henry terminait son repas tout en discutant avec Graham, lui demandant des détails sur les pires choses qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au cours de sa carrière de Shérif.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées, empilées et ramenées dans la cuisine, un calme relatif revint et Regina saisit l'occasion pour se lever, attirant aussitôt l'attention sur elle.

\- Alors, on va enfin savoir ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Lily.

Emma glissa sa main dans celle de sa petite-amie, savourant ce contact familier.

\- Nous allons nous marier, annonça Regina.

La nouvelle fit naître un sourire sur chaque visage. Puis Mary-Margaret se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, Lily fondit en larmes et fut aussitôt réconfortée par August, Ruby se pencha sur Graham pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait deviné dès le début, Anna et Elsa poussèrent des cris de joie et Ingrid se leva pour aller serrer sa fille adoptive contre son cœur, lui murmurant des félicitations à voix basse. Quand la frénésie provoquée par l'annonce fut quelque peu calmée, Lily se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- C'est juste que t'as tellement évolué depuis tes « je suis pas lesbienne » ! expliqua-t-elle en riant. Puis je sais pas, vous êtes un peu ensemble grâce à moi...

Les autres invités protestèrent aussitôt.

\- C'est grâce à moi qu'elles se sont rencontrées, fit valoir Graham.

\- Emma s'est acceptée grâce à _mes_ conseils de grande sœur, se vanta Elsa.

\- Regina s'est inscrite sur _real-life-fairytale_ grâce à moi, fit remarquer Mary-Margaret.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné la lettre de Regina à Emma, renchérit Ruby.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Lily. Moi je dis que sans moi ça serait jamais arrivé.

\- En fait c'est grâce à moi, déclara Henry, faisant taire tous les autres. C'est pour moi que Maman a fait des recherches et qu'elle s'est retrouvée sur le site.

Emma se leva et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, la serrant contre elle.

\- Nous avons eu de l'aide, reconnut-elle. Et je pense que nombre d'entre vous ont joué un rôle dans cette histoire.

\- Mais tu continues à penser que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs et que le destin vous aurait réunies à un moment ou un autre, devina Ingrid, qui connaissait très bien sa fille.

Celle-ci sourit et acquiesça. Aussitôt, Mary-Margaret se mit à parler de sa vision de l'amour et chacun y alla de son petit commentaire. La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'aux premières heures de la nuit dans une ambiance calme et détendue, amicale et familiale. Finalement, les invités quittèrent la maison peu à peu, non sans avoir félicité les futures mariées une dernière fois. Alors qu'une Lily hystérique – elle avait abusé sur l'alcool – passait la porte en chantant à tue-tête, suivie par un August stoïque qui en avait vu d'autres, Regina reprit enfin son souffle, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur débordant de joie.

Henry, très fatigué, vint serrer ses mères contre lui avant de monter se coucher. Emma suivit le mouvement et se glissa dans un des pyjamas en soie de Regina, en emportant un autre en bas à son attention. Elle fit un détour par la cuisine, prit un pot de glace à la vanille dans le réfrigérateur et rejoignit sa fiancée dans le salon. La brune était assise sur le canapé, jambes repliées, et elle lisait ses mails sur son téléphone. Emma sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine à cette simple vision, réalisant encore une fois à quel point il était merveilleux que cette femme incroyable l'ait choisie, elle.

\- Glace à la vanille ! annonça la blonde.

Regina releva la tête en souriant et déposa son téléphone sur la table basse.

\- Alors, tu as choisi le film ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'hésite entre Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman et Titanic.

\- Mmh... Ce n'est pas comme si on allait vraiment regarder, de toute façon.

Emma sourit à son tour et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle ouvrit les bras à sa fiancée, qui s'y réfugia avec joie, se laissant peser contre elle.

\- Personne n'a demandé comment s'était passé la demande en mariage, fit remarquer Regina.

\- Si, Anna y a pensé, juste avant de partir pour l'hôtel.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Je lui ai raconté notre promenade au bord de l'eau, ta demande, ma réponse immédiate, notre décision d'attendre pour faire la surprise à tout le monde.

\- C'était une bonne idée. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à tout organiser pour le grand jour...

Emma se redressa pour ouvrir le pot de glace et tendit une cuillère à Regina. Puis elle se leva pour mettre le film en route, jetant son dévolu sur Titanic, et revint s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Tu vois Lily en demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pitié, oui, fais lui porter une robe rose.

\- Elle va terriblement m'en vouloir... Vendu !

Regina éclata de rire et porta une cuillère de glace à sa bouche. Aussitôt, elle remarqua que le regard de sa fiancée s'attardait sur ses lèvres.

\- Un problème, Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- J'étais en train de penser au nom de ce site internet : _real-life-fairytale_. Et à l'histoire que tu racontais à Henry, à propos de la reine et de la Sauveuse. Et je me disais que cette fois je l'ai, mon conte de fée, ma fin heureuse.

Regina repoussa le pot de glace et s'approcha d'Emma au point que leurs souffles se mêlent.

\- Tu te trompes, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est que le début.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et elles oublièrent tout le reste.

* * *

 ** _Pour la guimauve j'avais prévenu.  
Et voilà, c'est terminé. J'ai un peu envie de pleurer. Encore merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic. C'est un vrai bonheur que d'écrire pour des personnes aussi formidables que vous. Oui, bon, d'accord, j'écris aussi pour moi et parce que j'ai besoin de ma dose de Swan Queen, mais je veux d'abord et avant tout faire passer un bon moment aux gens. J'espère que ça a été le cas. On se retrouve très bientôt sur une nouvelle fic ! Je vous aime tous du plus profond de mon cœur. A très vite :)_**


End file.
